Eyes For The Sky
by Opal lighT
Summary: A simple love story between a simple boy and a simple artist, with a notsosimple ending. To love someone so much, you would give the world's most beautiful sights, just to make him smile with realization. SoraxRiku.
1. Morning

_**Le notes:**_ Fist of all, I'd like to that _Serenity Denied _(Or simply Ser) For being the best beta in the whole wide world! tight hug

T's my first story, originally planned as a one-shot which came out a bit too long I'm afraid ;. So I hope you enjoy your stay bows

**_Disclamer:_** I own nothing but a biscuit and a couple of old dreams And Serenity, but that's nothing of ye business ;P!

_Dedicated to my dear **Serenity Denied**, for writing the most beautiful Soriku fiction, and for encouraging me into writing. You rock my socks senseless!_

* * *

Sora took a final sip from his now empty plastic cup and disposed it in the nearest bin. It was a late afternoon hour, somewhere at the end of August. 

His childhood friend's birthday was a mere week away and Sora had no idea at all what should he buy as a present for a teenage girl. Sure- Kairi was fun, and had more interest in playing outside rather than baking cookies (Not that Sora complained, since cookies were food of gods. It's just that baking tended to become quite boring), but the brunette thought that giving her a baseball glove as a present wasn't proper.

Kairi was a girl, and girls had a bad habit of hiding feelings of anger and disappointment; and disappointing Kairi on her sweet sixteen birthday was the last thing on Sora's preference list.

The teen frowned as he passed the alley which held one of those "Friday auctions", where artists and merchants sold their purchase at random prices.

Sora sighed and proceeded further into the alley. The usual stands with all these Hawaiian-like bead jewelry, necklaces with heart shaped pendants etc… The kind of stuff he was sure Kairi is going to have a whole arsenal of at the end of her birthday party.

"Mewt, I said no. We have no time for this, and we are late already! Would you like to miss the bus and walk all the way back home?" A middle-aged lady hissed at her seven year-old son.

"But Mama! I want Papa to have a drawing of us at work! He said he misses us a lot!" Young Mewt protested, stomping his foot. "I want! I want! I want!!" The boy cried out.

"Mewt.. Be quiet or I shall call the police!" The woman hissed again and pulled her son by the arm towards the bus station's direction, face dyed vermillion from shame.

Sora twitched his nose. Were mothers plain cruel or what?

Never mind the last comment. Sora straightened the hem of his shirt and glanced towards the subject little Mewt and his mother were quarreling about. A young boy, around Sora's age, sat on a low stool. His wrinkled shirt was covered in black finger marks smudged all over, and his silver hair was tied with a black velvet ribbon. The boy sighed in defeat and reached out for his nearly empty bottle of water. The paper in front of him was still blank.

The first thing that Sora noted was the mess around the teen. The young artist's sketches were scattered beneath his stool. Sora didn't like the whole messiness, but it actually helped him relax a bit, it was a sighn that the artist would probably not judge him by his outer appearance, since it seemed that he himself did not care as much.

"Oh, excuse me… You do commissions?" Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Regardless of his earlier thoughts, he still felt a strong urge to impress the young artist.

"…Yea." The boy replied after sharing a long, quizzical look with the brunette, probably wondering where the hell Sora popped from.

"I, ugh, I would like a drawing of a friend of mine for her sixteenth birthday." Sora was now playing with the hem of his shirt. Everything about the boy, no matter how messy or dirty he was, practically beamed with perfection. There was an aura around him that simply felt right.

"Well, that can be done. I need a picture of the lucky girl, though." The boy snickered, crossing his arms over his chest. He gave Sora an amused smirk before turning back to face his blank sheet.

"Oh, here." Sora was finally starting to regain himself, while reaching into his bag where he kept a collection of small photographs of the people he cherished.

The silver haired boy took the photo from Sora and eyed it for a long moment, making the other teen shriek with nervousness. He wanted to make the boy look up to him, to make a really strong first impression, it seemed that he was failing big time, though.

"You want it colored with watercolors, pastels, oil, or a plain pencil or charcoal sketch?" Sora frowned at the boy's question. He crossed his arms in front of him, nodding seriously and trying to look as mature as possible.

"I think watercolors will be good. Kairi loves the ocean, so watercolors it is." Sora beamed at the other teen.

"All well then. I'm Riku, by the way." The older teen slipped the smiling photo of a certain redhead into a plastic pocket inside his portfolio and rubbed his hands against his already dirty with paint knees.

"Sora." Sora smiled, reaching out his hand for a friendly shake.

"Well, nice to meet you Sora. May I have your phone no' please?" Riku grinned and tilted his head to the side, clearly amused by Sora's attempts to make a good impression on him. The fact that the younger boy was trying to seem special flattered him quite a bit.

"Huh?" And so, Riku earned himself an inquisitive look from the dumbstruck Sora, who in turn, clearly did not get the right meaning of the rather agitating request.

"Just in case I finish the portrait and I want you to come over and take it." Riku shrugged, the playful grin still decorating his handsome face.

Sora chuckled uneasily and reached out for the pen Riku was offeringhim.

"Here" Riku twirleda small square of paper between his index and middle fingers and offered it to the brunette. His oceanic look lingered a couple of moments on Sora's facial features, memorizing every detail he found special or plain attractive.

"All done. When are you going to finish it?" Sora shoved the small piece of paper with his phone number scribbled on it into Riku's hand.

"Three days or so. I shall call you when I'm done." Riku placed the phone number in his jeans' pocket and returned his gaze to Sora.

"Alright. Can I get your phone too, then?" Sora rubbed the bridge of his nose, placing the other hand on his hip. Getting Riku's phone number was a very wise thing to do, in Sora's opinion. Just in case something really critical happened and he needed to meet Riku in person and discuss… Kairi's birthday drawing, of course. Riku shrugged and quickly reached for a home-made business card with his phone number and address, handing it to the younger teen while starting to pack his portfolio with his other hand.

"Well, now that we're clear, I should really get moving. Don't want to be late for dinner. Call me if you want to ask something urgent." Riku saluted and picked up his drawing stable, pulling it under his underarm. Soon enough, Riku was on his way, waving a last goodbye towards Sora. He smiled to himself, Sora was quite a charming person. He possessed the magic of a young boy, filled with vigor and playfulness, yet mature and calm when needed. Sora's mission was successfully accomplished, he had managed to impress Riku big time (even though Riku refused admitting it, and tried his best hiding the fact from the brunette).

Sora let a small sigh of relief escape his lips. He waved the distancing boy a goodbye before relaxing his tense body and heading in his own home's direction. He couldn't wait to meet the silver haired artist again, Riku just seemed to have the strong character Sora was drawn to.

Sora was lazily sprawled over his bed, head buried in a pile of pillows. A day passed since he met Riku, and now he was in his room next to the sitting Kairi, doing nothing.

"Well, that's nice. What do we do next?" Kairi frowned, leaning her head backwards so it rested on the bed's mattress.

"Next you tell me what you have dreamed of last night." Sora leaned his head on his left arm.

"I didn't dream of anything." The redhead frowned, pulling her head up and intertwining her fingers idly. Sora sighed in defeat, why was he the only person that actually had dreams? This was clearly frustrating. Ever since Sora was a little boy, he had the habit of dreaming about people that interested him, or drew his attention, both positive and negative ways.

And so it came to pass, that the young brunette spent the last night dreaming about Riku painting a blindfold over his own eyes, then drawing a pair of aqua-green eyes over Sora's closed eyelids, before he woke-up with a sharp pain digging in the back of his skull.

"What do _you_ suggest we do then?" Sora frowned, lip curving in a tiny, barely noticeable pout.

"Go to the beach." A huge grin was spreading all over the teen's face

"Do we have to? You know I don't like the beach." Sora was now supporting himself with his elbows.

"You only hate the sea, not the beach itself." Kairi stated, sticking her index finger up in the air, "Besides, I bet that this new guy that moved in last week doesn't have a girlfriend yet. And he spends almost all day at the sea, drawing the ocean and stuff."

Sigh. Sora collapsed on the bed once again, face buried in the pillows. Kairi was the worst when it came to boys.

"You go then, I'm gonna stay here and get some sleep." The brunette crossed his arms and placed his chin on top of them. Kairi sighed and slowly got up, dusting her pink dress off.

"Party pooper." Kairi muttered under her breath before making her way out of the room.

Sora chuckled and shifted his head so now his cheek was resting on his right elbow. His eyes traced lazily over the window's frame. The sun was already setting outside, so the whole island was colored with various golden shades of orange. The boy smiled faintly, closing his eyes. He liked the sunset a lot; he liked dawn better, though. Dawn was calmer than sunset, dawn was something pure and private for each and every person. Sharing the view of dawn with someone was the ultimate way of showing affection in Sora's eyes.

His daze didn't last for long though, the cell's ring forced him to worm his way towards his desk and pick it up.

"Sora?"

"Maybe." The boy forced back a chuckle, sliding down the nearest wall into sitting position on the floor.

"It's Riku, the one that you ordered a painting from."

"Oh.. You." Sora's gaze went back to the window, "I thought the drawing will be ready in only two more days." He frowned and scratched his ankle.

"I did, but I want you to see the sketch so I don't have to re-draw the whole piece if you don't like it. And I want to talk about payment too."

"Ugh.. Sure." Sora rubbed the back of his head, glaring thoughtfully at the warmth of the sunset colors outside his window.

"When will you be able to meet me?"

"Well, I don't have anything else to do, so I guess anytime would be a decent answer." Sora smiled to himself and placed the earlier mentioned hand on his lap

"Great. Meet in 20 minutes near the old parlor where you can see the little island from?"

"Yeah." Sora yawned and hung up, sliding his cell into one of his pant's many pockets. Kairi would hate him if she found out that he went to the beach to meet some boy he barely knows, but rejected her offer, her, his oh so very dear childhood friend!

It took Sora a minute before he was able to catch his breath again. A planned quick five minute shower turned into fifteen, so the boy was forced to run all the way to the meeting spot in order not to be horribly late.

"'Sry…" The brunette huffed, dragging himself to Riku's side.

Riku shrugged nonchalantly, pulling a scroll of paper out of a long plastic cylinder, "Here's the sketch. You like?" The boy rolled the scroll open and held the edges with the tips of his fingers. The sketch itself resembled smiling Kairi, playfully holding a huge butterfly between her hands.

"Yeah.. A bit too gentle to actually be her, but she'll like it." Sora crossed his hands, examining the drawing with a wide smile. Riku smiled back and rolled the drawing back into his cylinder.

"Now, about the payment." Riku hung the plastic cylinder over his shoulder before approaching Sora.

"I prefer cash, and I prefer it as soon as possible." He straightened the black strap that was stretched from one side of the cylinder to another, smirking smugly all the while.

"Cash is no problem." Sora pushed his own hands into his pockets, digging his own shoe in the shore's sand.

"Great. 500 munny would do the job." Riku smiled, hanging a single hand on one of strips that were meant for the belt.

Sora gulped nervously, 500 was a tad too much for him to pay.

"I.. Uhh.. Don't think I can raise that kind of money by that time.." Sora took a deep breath, shoe kicking the sand in a stressed manner. He only had 180 to spend. Sure, he could land some from Kairi, but that would just be plain stupid to ask her money he would spend on her own present.

"That's fine.. I wanted to ask you a favor, actually." Riku smirked and shifted his weight from leg to leg, "You have a very unique expression. I want to try and catch that expression, you don't mind, do you?" He examined his hand, glancing at Sora's direction once in a while. Sora smiled and nodded eagerly. This would kill two birds with one stone: it would get him the money he needs to pay for the drawing, and it would be a good way to pass the time; much better than lying on his bed and doing nothing, anyway.

"Alright. First session will be tomorrow morning at nine, same place. Suits you fine?" Riku straightened his pose and crossed his arms over his chest, looking directly into the younger boy's blue-lace eyes. Sora nodded again, crossing his arms behind his head and grinning widely. Riku sure was an interesting person.

Hours passed by slowly. By the time Sora was back home it was already dark and the moon was almost at the middle of the clear summer sky, since the brunette decided to take the long way. He needed time to organize his thoughts that Riku seemed to misplace. Mostly, the thoughts Sora wasn't sure about were thoughts that regarded Riku himself; the boy was practically a walking mystery since the spiky haired teen could not read him at all.

Sora decided to skip dinner that night and headed straight to bed, dismissing his frustrated mother with an apologetic smile and a quiet yawn.

Plopping face down on the bed, he tugged his arms under his chin and looked outside the window. His eyes lingered on the big, round moon, inspecting it with tired eyes. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. If he woke up early enough tomorrow, he would be able to go to the beach in time to see the sun rising up.

Too bad that by the time the brunette was finally up, the sun was already shining vigorously. It was about 8 AM.

Sora groaned, but got up nonetheless. After completing all his morning procedures, he went down to the kitchen in order to eat a really quick breakfast and head to the old parlor, where he was supposed to meet Riku for his modeling session.

By the time Sora was approaching the beach, Riku was already there, scribbling some notes as he bit his lip thoughtfully and added a couple of guidelines to the horizon in the drawing. Sora carefully closed the gap between him and Riku, cautious not to draw the silver haired boy's attention, and poked him in the shoulder. Riku's hand made a sharp move, angling from it's the original course and drawing a thick, ugly line.

"Sora." The older teen exhaled slowly and turned his head to face the brunette.

"Riku." He replied, flashing Riku a wide, cheeky grin.

"You're early." The artist closed his sketchbook and placed it on the wooden planks that made the old parlor's floor, gesturing for Sora to sit beside him. Riku's feet hung over the edge, where the wooden platform was crushed by a vicious storm quite a long time ago, along with the wall facing the seaside.

"I had nothing better to do, so I thought that waiting for you might be a good way to spend some time. And why are _you_ here?" Sora sat beside Riku Indian style.

"Sharpening my drawing skills." Riku chuckled and straightened his sore arms and fingers. The brunette made a small 'oh' sound before turning his gaze back to the sea. A couple of moments, filled only by the boy's silent breathing, passed before Riku decided to speak again.

"You know, we should really start our session, while the weather is nice and the lighting is good." He smirked and got up on his feet, reaching his hand for Sora to take in the process.

"Yeah yeah, sure. What do I have to do again?" Sora flashed the older teen a wide grin before taking his warm hand and using it as an aid for him to stand up.

"Well.. Lets start with just you sitting there and looking at the sea.. Try to pull a longing expression while we're at it. Imagine you miss something that's really far way, across the sea even. I want to capture that feeling of need." Riku pointed at the corner of the parlor which was broken, and gestured for Sora to take his sitting spot near the edge. The younger teen obediently nodded and sat on the wooden floor, leaning his back on the wall and turning his eyes towards the sea, head hung loosely. His hand was resting on his folded knee, while the other idly lay on his lap; his other leg was straightened on the floor.

Riku smiled and sat on an old box, placing his notebook on his lap as he started drawing the guidelines to Sora's face. It took him a while before he finished the sketch, finalizing the last details and repairing wrong proportions. He then got a bigger sheet of paper which was pinned to a large, polished wooden board, and marked the basic four lines, both on the big sheet and on the sketch.

"Don't you dare move a finger." Riku growled, eyes sharp and intimidating, making Sora gulp and hold his breath.

"Now that's better." He smiled smugly and turned his attention back to the drawing.

Sora imagined himself laying lazily on the soft sand and cooking under the summer sun, maybe with Riku by his side, serving him a raspberry smoothie. Yeah. The role of butler suited Riku just fine from Sora's point of view. The brunette's lips curled into a tiny smirk as he continued soaking in his daydream.

Soon enough, Riku's sketch was finished, all main details present, but small ones still missing. He then took out a small box with long black sticks used for drawing also known as charcoal, and started tracing wide stripes of color over the walls in the sketch, covering them with a cloud-like pattern in different hues, glancing from time to time in Sora's direction to define where there were supposed to be shadows, and where there were supped to be highlights.

The pleasant breeze and relaxed atmosphere made Sora sleepy, and in the matter of a few minutes, he was already struggling to keep his eyes open. In five minutes more, he was already fast asleep.

A few hours passed before Sora felt a gentle hand shake him back from dreamland, where he was a merman ruling the wide sea, accompanied by a miniature white shark that answered to the name of 'Riku'.

"Hey, Sora, wake up, it's already 3:30." Riku chuckled, hand still resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"Ungh?.." Sora slowly raised his head, staring blankly at Riku for a couple of seconds before murmuring something about Riku being his pet shark a mere moment ago.

"I said, It's 3:30 pm, sleepyhead." He sat near Sora, hands resting on his folded legs. His eyes flickered over the drowsy boy's figure for a second, giving him a rather adoring look. Sora had a healthy young body, and unlike Riku's, his muscles were slim and delicate, even though they were quite developed.

"It is?.." Sora blinked, rubbing his eyes and forcing back a yawn.

"Yes. You were sleeping for the last five hours, so you owe me ice-cream for falling asleep in the middle of _your_ _job_." Riku crossed his arms over his chest, giving Sora a smug look.

"What? Blech! It's not even fair! Modeling is boring, you can't expect me to stay up and not move at all for _five_ hours!" Sora exclaimed, feeling wide awake now.

"Well, that's what you get for falling asleep on duty." Riku nodded and stood up, reaching his hand towards Sora. "C'mon, We'll share the ice-cream so the price won't be too high." He pulled the younger brunette up and dusted his clothes. Sora was ready to protest, but when he felt Riku pull him up, he decided not to say anything. Well, he had enough money for ice-cream anyway, and sharing one with Riku didn't sound that bad, so Sora let it slide and just sighed in defeat.

After a short walk, both young males stood at the entrance of a cheap coffee house, eyeing the neon sign as if waiting for something.

"Well. We're here." Riku frowned and ran a hand through his hair while holding his drawing equipment with the other.

"Yeah…" Sora's reply came a few moments later, followed by a quiet sound of a rubbery sneaker sole batting the asphalt.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and get our ice-cream." Riku snickered and stuck his hand in his jeans' back pocket. A mere shrug came as a response from Sora. "Well then, let's go in." Riku frowned, feeling a bit uncomfortable about Sora's uncharacteristic quietness.

Sora simply nodded and made his way inside, pushing the door a bit stronger than necessary in order to leave it open long enough for Riku to follow without having to pull the door open, and simply for the fact that he didn't want it to slam in the silver haired teen's face.

"You seem awfully quiet lately. Something happened?" Soon after Riku and Sora entered the coffeehouse and took their raspberry-chocolate ice cream from the counter, they took a seat facing the sea and slowly setting sun. That was when Riku asked his question, poking Sora's spoon with his own.

"Nothing.. Just thinking." Which was not a lie, actually, regarding the fact that Sora was indeed wondering what was it that made the older teen so attractive in his eyes. From Sora's point of view, he had nothing interesting in his character; He wasn't an angsty, mysterious person girls were drawn to, neither was he elegant and sophisticated, nor rich. Sora was this weird mixture between a normal boy, to a nature-loving freak, as Kairi often liked to call him. Other than that he was also studying Riku and trying to compare the young artist to himself, in which he was ungracefully failing at, because of the simple fact that Sora barely _knew_ the boy in front of him.

"Say Riku.. When did you start drawing?" The brunette seemed to snap from his thinking trance, since his eyes were once again shiny and wide, instead of hazy and drooping.

"Weeeeell, now that you ask.. I dunno, really.. I remember myself drawing all the time. I think I even have drawings from the age of three back in my parent's house in the mainland." The silver haired artist tapped his plastic spoon on the edge of the cup the already half-eaten ice-cream was in.

"Oh.. That's cool." Sora managed a small smile to his face, leaning his chin against his palm and taking a spoonful of raspberry ice-cream to his mouth.

"Yeah right." Riku chuckled and took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream with a tiny spot of raspberry on the side.

"No, really! Artists get to express themselves through drawings!" Sora huffed angrily and waved his spoon in a threatening manner at Riku.

"Sora, they don't really express themselves. True artists try to capture a moment, whether it's abstract or realistic, and try to insert a point of view, like the break of dawn.. A good artist should be able to express the feeling of a morning chill through the colors he chooses to paint with.." The artist's marine gaze moved to lovingly look at the almost empty cup of ice-cream. "I'll get another one, my treat.. You want raspberry or something else maybe?" His gaze moved to look in Sora's eyes, possessing a shimmer of passion and anxiety long lost. Perhaps too long lost.

A simple nod came from Sora's direction as the boy tried to figure Riku's words. 'insert a point of view in a drawing..' The words were still rather foreign to the brunette, but he thought that he was just starting to get what Riku was talking about, to capture a special moment and to be able to show the rest of the people just what was so special about the it. That was pretty easy to understand and accept, wasn't it?

A couple of minutes later, Riku was back with a raspberry and banana ice-cream.

"Heh, figured a lighter flavor would be more fit." The silver haired teen chuckled as he set the cup in the middle and dug his spoon in the pink and yellow mass of cold sweetness.

"Mmhm." Sora smiled cheerfully, actually very happy with being able to understand Riku's earlier words.

"Hey, earlier you told me I have a special face.. Does that mean I got the magic of dawn or sunset or something else really pretty?" Sora licked his spoon from the last traces of raspberry and banana ice-cream.

"You can put it that way I guess.. Yes Sora, you are special and you posses a young boy's magic." Riku leaned his elbow and pulled his chair closer to the table.

"Wow, that's totally great! I mean.. I always thought my face was really boring and stuff.. Why.. What is there in my face that makes it so special?" A wide grin was smudged all over the younger teen's face as he unconsciously lifted up from his seat and tucked a leg under his butt in order to allow him to loom over the aluminum table and pull himself closer to Riku.

"Hmm.. Let's see.. First of all, you have this heart-shaped face, a very delicate jaw, a pair of puffy baby-cheeks, beautifully shaped eyes, a simply amazing eye color, and a slightly pug nose, with a perfectly round tip. Good 'nuff?" Riku chuckled playfully as the younger teen slumped back into his seat, nose wrinkled and cheeks puffed out.

"You make me sound like some pretty girl.." Sora gulped and crossed his arms, leaning back grumpily.

"Well, had you been a girl you'd be very pretty, but no. You don't look like one, more like a little boy.. You remind me of myself, only your facial features are softer.. Warmer I'd say." Riku smiled in response and watched Sora return back to his normal sitting position eventually, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess it's okay then.. Having a delicate jaw or whatever.." Sora shrugged and leaned forward once more, now studying Riku's face, and concluding the boy was not too manly looking himself, though his eyes were much sharper than Sora's and his jaw line rougher, his lips were fuller, delicious looking almost.

Riku was silent for a couple of moments while Sora was studying his face, quite flattered by the fact that the youth had interest in him, actually. It was kind of rare for a person to be interested in Riku, being the loner artist he always was; but the company of a boy about his age was a most welcomed addition to his otherwise boring life.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Basic four lines- Lines you use when copying a small sketch on a large canvas/page/whatever. One horizontal, dividing the page into two, one horizontal, and two diagonal. Same lines are drawn on the smaller sketch to aid the artist in keeping the original proportions.

Ah.. I hope you enjoyed this chappie.. I know this may be a bit crappy, but I promise to try my best and refine my not so l33t writing skills.

Thank you Again Serenity! I owe you my life, my soul, and a quite a few drawings.


	2. Noon

**AN:**Sorry for taking so long to update.. Finals are coming up and I'm generally pretty busy (yeah right XD) so please forgive me for the delay.

As for my thanks, I'd like to thank **_SerenityDenied, _**for being the great beta she is, and for the wonderful reviews! (I'd like to thank _QuirkQuirk_ for the review.. It was nice when people point out the good things in your fiction.. So yeah, thank you for that comment, dearest!)

Also, I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter, but a pretty long one nonetheless. I promise not to neglect this fic, since I really like the plotline and.. Well, that's it Ty you all for reading again!

* * *

Sora dusted off his baggy cargo pants and slumped on the cool sand, bare legs dipping in the ocean and spreading a nice sting all over the youth's body. So the sea wasn't _that _bad after all…

Sora sighed and cast a longing stare at the sparkling waves. Perhaps he was overreacting with his fear of drowning.

_ Ever since the same day in his childhood when he tried to catch a tiger-fish that somehow got close to shore, but got washed away by a giant wave out of nowhere. He tried to fight the brutal stream of water, but his frail eight year old muscles were just too weak. By the time Sora was conscious again, the sun was already setting and Kairi was hovering over him with a worried look, telling him that he was washed back to shore unconscious and slept for the past six hours._

A tiny sigh escaped the brunette's slightly parted lips as he pulled closer to the shoreline and dug the wet sand with his ankles so his feet could settle more comfortably. He then turned his gaze up to look at the rising sun, a warm smile creeping its way on his lips.

_Ring._

"A new message for you!"

Sora eyed the blue-paneled gadget lying beside him and flipped the thing open, pressing the menu button to open the message.

'_Hey, call me when you wake up and we'll arrange another drawing session. –Riku'_

Well, that was certainly unexpected. Sora pushed his legs further into the ocean and leaned his elbows on top of his knees, so his cell was idly supported by his palms while he searched for Riku's number in the phone's memory.

Pressing the 'call' button, the teen flipped his cell and pressed it to his ear. "Riku.." He licked his lips, stretching his arms as he felt the silver-haired boy's oddly energetic voice; It _was_ 7 AM after all..

"Wow, didn't expect you to call me back so fast" He joked, a slight trace of amusement decorating his voice.

"Why, for heaven's sake are you awake?" Sora huffed, lying back on the soft sand.

"Painting the sunrise. What's your excuse?"

"…Getting rid of old fears." Sora frowned at his answer, but let it slide nonetheless.

"Oh really.. Like what?"

"Like water." Sora pursed his lips, sitting back up.

"Weird, I though you were the water-loving type.." Riku chuckled, a small smile spreading on his lips.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's an old trauma…" Sora hissed, stabbing his finger accusingly into the sand.

"I'm not laughing at you Sora. I'm just surprised." Somehow, Sora could just feel the smile in his voice.. Weird.

"Well.. Yeah.. So I'm trying to get used to the ocean and such… Kairi, the one I asked you to draw a portrait of… Well, she likes the ocean very much, and I'm trying to get over my fear so I can at least sit on the beach with her." He sighed, previously stabbing finger now drawing tiny circles on his right ankle and foot.

"Is this Kairi your girlfriend or something?" Riku's voice was slightly tense, as if he was trying to conceal something.

"Huh? No!.. She's just a childhood friend. A really, really good childhood friend. She moved in and became my neighbor when I was four, and we were friends since." Sora chuckled, tapping his finger against his toes.

"…Oh."

"Why? You like her or something? I know she's cute." Sora teased, leaning forward and hugging his knees.

"No.. Just curious."

"Well, Ican arrange a date for you both if you want to.. Bet she's gonna fall head over heels for a handsome guy like you." Sora smiled gently, although deep inside he felt a slight sting, telling him that he didn't really want Riku and Kairi to meet. He wanted to keep Riku his special friend… Well, for now, anyway.

"That's okay Sora… I think I'm good for now, but thanks for the offer anyway." Riku hummed thoughtfully.

"Heh, no prob!" He called, splashing some water around with his wrist.

"About our session…"

"Oh yeah! What about it?" Sora was pulled back from his small daydream about raspberry ice-cream and raised his eyes to look at the rising sun, looking at it through the slits between his barely partied fingers.

"Well, since you're already at the beach, figured we could meet there, so I can draw you standing in the water or something like that.."

"Sounds good to me. Where should we meet?" Sora tilted his head to the side, switching the cell and pressing it to his other ear.

"Stay wherever you are. The shore isn't that big. I'll find you."

And Sora did. Saying his goodbyes to the older boy and shoving the small gadget back into his pant's pocket, he let his eyes close and his body relax. Soon enough, the brunette was fast asleep.

When Riku finally managed to find Sora, he was greeted by the sight of a slumbering boy, his arms were draped by his sides, head turned away from the sun, and feet buried in the wet sand, washed by the shallow waves every few seconds.

He snickered playfully and took out his sketchbook, sitting on the sand and starting to draw the sleeping brunette's figure. It took about half an hour before Sora was awakened by the shadow of Riku looming over him.

"Uhh?.." The younger one blinked, trying to figure what was blocking the sun's rays.

"Good morning, Sora" Riku chuckled, crossing his arms and placing the sketchbook on the now warm sand.

"Oof… Riku…" Sora murmured lazily and turned on his side. His feet were now out of the water, and hands were rubbing his knees.

"Mmhm?" The elder hummed, taking his sketchbook back to finalize the drawing and show it to Sora. "Today session's over. Wanna go for a walk while it's still not too hot?" He offered, standing up and reaching his hand for Sora to take. The brunette nodded and helped himself up, dusting his baggy pants and stretching his slightly sore muscles.

"Why not.." He yawned, shaking his head and making sand fly in all directions. "Walking sounds good." He smiled, throwing his hands behind his head in a careless manner.

"Do you have to make it sound so lame?" The silver haired teen rolled his eyes, shoving his sketchbook and pencils into his small side-bag.

Sora nodded once, chuckling and grabbing Riku's hand in his own. "C'mon, let's go to the small island with the paopu tree or something.. I've only been there twice before, so I wanna explore it a bit!" The brunette chirped, dragging Riku along with him.

"Sora.. Didn't you say you were afraid of the water?..." Riku's brow arched as he pulled the eager teen back.

Oh. That's right… The reason why Sora didn't get to go to the small island before was because he couldn't get over his fear of drowning…

"Ugh… Well.. If you don't mind… Maybe we could.. Swim there together? So in case I start panicking you'll help me.." Sora squeezed Riku's hand in a pleading sort of manner and licked his lower lip. "Because I _can_ swim. I'm just a bit scared." He admitted, rising his hopeful look to the other teen's eyes.

"Well, I think it can be helped then. Let's go." A smile was offered, and a squeeze returned to Sora's hand.

"Heh.. Thanks Riku.." Sora tilted his head to the side, intertwining their fingers as they started silently walking towards the spot closest to the little island.

"No biggie. Now let's get into the water. You can hold my back if you feel you're drowning." Riku stated, his gaze lingering on the horizon.

Sora nodded in response and stretched his free hand. His shoes were already tied by the laces around his neck, so he wouldn't have to struggle with his legs while swimming.

The brunette took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before taking a shaky step into the water. His hand was tightly clasped within Riku's, so every time the boys took another step deeper and Sora would look back with a quiet scowl, Riku could gently remind him he was going to be fine.

Soon enough, both teens could no longer touch the bottom with their legs when standing, which made Sora very unhappy, even though Riku constantly reassured him that he was not going to drown any time soon. Sora took another breath in and wrapped his hands around Riku's shoulders for a good measure, squirming every time a small wave threatened hitting his face.

"It's going to be fine I told you!.. C'mon, start rowing with your feet and help me swim to this island." Riku sighed, reaching back with his hand to ruffle Sora's hair.

"Okay okay.. Beh.." Sora huffed, pulling himself closer to Riku so he was now horizontally floating, and started kicking his legs in circular motions to help Riku.

"That's better. Now hang on tight." Riku offered a friendly smile before pursing his lips and starting to row with his hands. Sora made a tiny scared noise and tightened his grip around Riku's shoulders.

"Try keeping yourself busy with something else like counting the clouds or something!" Riku called, shaking his head to get the wet bangs out of his eyes.

Sora looked around him in utter panic, eyes searching for something to concentrate on. First he tried concentrating on the waves, but that just reminded him of the sea; then he tried the sky, but it was too empty to look at; finally, his look landed on the silver-haired teen which he was holding. 'Hnn.. He does kinda look like a white shark..' Sora mused, tilting his head to the side and trying to imagine Riku as a shark-ish merman. His fingers spread upon Riku's shoulders, trying to feel up the muscles working beneath the elder's wet shirt. Heh.. He really did remind Sora of a shark..

The brunette pursed his lips and moved closer to Riku. He wasn't half as scared now, so he let one hand slide down the plain of Riku's back as he tried to imagine just where the dorsal fin would be. After all- said fin should be somewhere in the middle of the back.

"Sora, is everything okay?" Riku huffed, trying to keep his head above the water as he spoke.

"Oh? Oh!" Sora let go of the other boy's back at once, returning his hand to the previous place on top of Riku's shoulder.

"Heh." Riku chuckled, continuing to row energetically. "We're almost there!" He called, turning his head back to look at the now blushing Sora. "Eh? Why the blush?" He hummed, slowing down a bit so he could speak without getting a gallon of water in his mouth.

"Nevermind.. It was nothing.." Sora huffed, glancing away grumpily.

Riku simply shrugged and got back to rowing, though the thought of Sora dismissing earlier discussed subject with such ease disturbed him quite a bit. In other words, Riku did not like the fact that Sora wasn't trying to feel up his back because it looked so damn sexy.

The remaining part of the swim was relatively quiet. Sora found a way to distract himself by trying to imagine what he and Riku would do when they got to the island, and Riku simply concentrated on getting to the island as fast as possible.

* * *

**  
**

"Hey, what's that thing?" Sora tilted his head quizzically and pointed at a large flashy star-shaped fruit.

"Eh? Are you serious? Even I heard of this fruit, and I haven't been to Destiny Island for years!" Riku frowned and crossed his arms. Sora simply stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Fine fine! You don't have to get all grumpy on me." Sigh.

"Paopu fruit is supposed to be a legendary fruit which can intertwine people's destinies if shared." Riku mused thoughtfully and made his way to the twisted palm the paopus were growing on.

"Is the bond eternal?" Sora soon enough followed the silver haired boy and leaned against the palm's trunk

"I guess it is. That's why the fruit is considered legendary, right?" Riku smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting the salty breeze play with his hair.

"Probably…" Sora sighed and lowered his gaze to the sand, where his eyes followed the journey of a little crab.

"Hey, I never got to say thank you for bringing me here!" Sora exclaimed after a few moments of silence. "So uhh… Thank you." He chuckled sheepishly and offered the older boy a wide smile.

"You're welcome." Riku offered calmly and rolled his head back, opening his eyes now. "So, still afraid of the sea?" He snickered, not really expecting a positive answer.

"I guess.. Kind of. It's a childhood fear, I think that's why I could get over it easily." Sora nodded, crossing his arms now and turning to look up at the sea. "Hey, ever wondered what's across that sea?" Sora tilted his head, looking at Riku from the corner of his eye.

"I did. Wondered what people live like in different places." He chuckled, "That's one of the reasons why I moved here from a place called Hollow Bastion." His gaze turning to Sora now. "Why you asking?"

"Well.. I lived my whole life on this island.. I'm just curious." He nodded, letting a smile cross his lips now.

Riku chose not to reply that one, and simply closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the trunk.

"So um.. You wanna do something?" Sora offered shyly, squeezing his fingers one against another as he moved over to Riku, leaning on his trunk too.

"I'm feeling lazy." Riku murmured with a quiet sigh.

Sora simply rolled his eyes and snorted. "Pig."

"Am not." Riku frowned, tapping his fingers against his arms.

"Well. Imma go get us some coconuts. I feel like eating coconuts." Sora stated with a single nod and turned to search for some palm trees with ripe coconuts for Riku and himself to eat.

The older boy said nothing, watching Sora leaving in order to find some coconuts. Oh well. Be that as it may. Riku liked coconuts. He really did.

Nearly 40 minutes passed before Sora returned, carrying four coconuts and a sharp rock.

"Haha! Done!" Sora chirped, dropping the coconuts on the ground near Riku, who was now fast asleep.

"Oi! Riku! Wake up!" Sora huffed, shaking Riku slightly. "Nuu! I didn't go away just so you could get your beauty sleep!" A grumpy pout was offered then, followed by a sigh a few moments later.

"Not gonna wake up.. Eh?" The brunette murmured and slumped into a sitting position on the sand himself. Mm. Riku looked so nice like that. The small frown of worry on his forehead was now missing, and his lips weren't pursed. He seemed… really peaceful like that.

And for the first time, Sora really understood the meaning of 'capturing the moment'. He wanted to cherish that calm expression of Riku, to make the vision of his relaxed state more than a memory of his own.. He wanted everyone to see and feel the softness radiating from the usually jerky teen in front of him.

So he did the best he could. Grabbing the sharp rock meant for opening coconuts and a fruit, He cleaned it from the messy fibers and carved a single line that was supposed to be Riku's upper arm.

It wasn't too long before Sora was done. His demi-drawing of sleeping Riku engraved on the hard coconut shell. He snickered. The face was a bit deformed, and the proportions weren't really good.. But the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that he didn't get to grasp that calmness.

A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he carved the words 'sleeping Riku' into the shell and threw it off the small island's cliff.

"Hey Riku! Wake uuup!" Sora groaned, shaking Riku roughly until the older boy finally woke up with a tiny scowl.

"Ow. Sora. Try to be more careful next time you're trying to wake me up! You got sand in my clothes!" Riku frowned, standing up and dusting his clothes.

"Mm.. What time is it?.. Seems like afternoon by the sun's place.." Riku stretched after getting rid of all the sand crumbs sticking to him.

"It is. I think it's about three or four in the afternoon now." Sora nodded, hands on his hips as he turned to look at the sun hanging in the sky like a giant bulb of blinding white.

"Anyway! I got up some coconuts!" He smiled triumphantly and quickly rolled the three remaining coconuts into a small pile.

"Well that's good. I'm hungry." Riku nodded and sat next to Sora across the small pile of coconuts.

Sora nodded and reached to clean a coconut from it's fibers, tearing the rough threads and disposing them in a pile near him. Riku did the same, adding his own fibers to Sora's pile.

Soon enough, both Sora and Riku had their share of coconut goodness, drinking up the sweet milk and munching on the white flesh.

"…You want the last coconut?" Sora scrunched his nose. Damn those manners, he really wanted another coconut!.. And was too lazy to get another one anyway.

"Kind of. Yeah.." Riku admitted, picking the last nut up by it's fibers. "You want some too?" He hummed, pointing at the fiber coated nut. Sora nodded with a small defeated sigh.

"Let's share then. I get a half, and you get a half. And we're both happy." He licked his lips and began tearing the messy strands from the fruit, quickly cleaning it and splitting it into two more or less even pieces.

"Say Sora.." Riku hummed thoughtfully as he took a bite of his coconut, chewing on it for a few moments before resuming his words. "Coconuts float.. Right?"

"Right." Sora nodded, taking another generous bite of the coconut's inner white flesh.

"I was thinking.. Maybe you could learn swimming with coconuts? We can make some ropes from the fibers here, and tie them around your waist so you get this coconut tube that helps you to stay up." He tapped his finger against the coconut's pointy edge thoughtfully as he waited for Sora's reply.

"Won't the other kids laugh at me if they saw me like that?.." Sora scowled, crossing his arms, not that he finished his treat, and licked his lips to clean the sweet milk's leftovers.

"That's the whole deal. You get to carry coconuts. Just tell them mom asked you to bring her some from the small island." Riku nodded. "I can get some for myself too if you want, so I can tell them I'm getting some nuts too." He offered a hopeful smile before setting the now empty shell aside, where it rested near the other four he had already finished eating.

"..It actually sounds like a good idea." Sora snickered, arms now supporting him as he leaned back. "I'll get some more a bit later for us both." He smiled playfully and curled his toes in his shoes. "And I get to eat some coconuts when I get back home too!" A small chirp escaped his throat, making Sora blush sheepishly and rub the back of his head.

"Heh. That's good." Riku agreed, dusting his clothes and moving to lie down under the palms shade, feet bent lazily and arms crossed behind his head. Mm. He was starting to feel a bit tired again.. Beh.

Sora sat on the sand beside Riku and kicked his shoes off, letting his toes wiggle freely and chill in the afternoon's air.

"So.."

"So."

"What we do now?" Sora closed his eyes and licked his lips, letting himself relax on the warm sand.

"What you wanna do now? I don't feel like doing anything yet.. Maybe talking." Riku tilted his head slightly and shifted on his back.

"Talking is good.. Erm.. Tell me about _your _childhood fear then.. I told you about mine." Sora turned his head to look at Riku now, smiling reassuringly. "I promise not to laugh."

"Well… Lessee.. When I was little.. I had this biggest fear of going blind. I once saw this blind man with blank eyes and it really scared me.." Riku murmured quietly, sounding quite thoughtful."I guess it isn't much of a fear like yours.. But I still am scared of losing my eyesight. You know, with me being an artist and all.." He sighed and turned to look at Sora himself, smiling now. "There. Told you about my silly little fear. Happy?" He snickered, sticking his tongue out at the frowning brunette.

"I guess… It's a really weird fear though." Sora remarked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Geez, did you figure it on your own Einstein?" Riku snorted and rolled his eyes. "I already know it's weird. I just can't really get rid of it." He sighed then, turning to look back up at the rays of light filtering through the palm trees wide leaves.

Sora pouted at Riku comment about him pointing out the obvious, but didn't pay much attention to it anyway. His thoughts were concentrated on why Riku's fear of going blind pestered him so much.. Oh well.. Maybe it was just a feeling.

"Mm.. Wanna go and get some coconuts so we can get home before it gets too dark?" Sora decided to sit up now, offering Riku a small nod.

"I guess we should." Riku stretched and stood up himself, dusting his clothes once again.

"First one to get four nuts gets the other to buy him an ice-cream tomorrow?" Sora grinned teasingly, spreading his fingers and slipping his feet inside his shoes once again.

"Sure thing. Meet here after we get the nuts, okay? Ready, set, go!" Riku snickered, springing from his place and quickly making his way towards the small group of palm trees, leaving Sora to taste his dust.

* * *

Kukuku. -pokes coconut- x3 -snickers- 


	3. Afternoon

Aaaaah. As usual, thank you _Serenitydenied_ for being a wooooonderful beta x3!

I'm sorry I didn't get to update for decades, I had some personal issues and mainly got carried away.. Sigh, nevermind that, I'm better now :D

So as a tiny make-up gift for all you faithful readers, this chapter is almost twice as long (almost). Aah. Hope you enjoy! Riku's starting to get attracted to Sora, kukukuku. ;D

* * *

Sora chewed on his fried coconut thoughtfully. He wondered where the coconut he carved Riku's form on now was. Probably somewhere in the middle of the ocean.. Oh well, maybe the coconut would float to some distant land and sprout into a palm, granting that foreign land was able to grow coconut trees.

The brunette chuckled and took another bite of the crispy treat. Riku.. Somehow everything connected to the boy. Take Kairi for example. She was his best friend and actually because of her he had met Riku.

Or his mom. She was really happy when Sora brought back home some coconuts, an idea Riku came up with to help him get over his fear of water.

Everything came down to the silver haired artist. Sky, land, dawn, sunset. Every time he called Riku, the boy was busy drawing or painting, and most of the times he drew either the sunset, the sky, some landscapes, or the sunrise.

"I should ask to see his portfolio once." Sora concluded, crossing his arms and popping the last piece of coconut into his mouth, licking his fingers and leaning his head back on the wall. He should probably call Kairi and ask her to go out with him to the beach, together with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Maybe he could introduce Riku to her.. So he would prove that he was not trying to hide Riku from his friends, and mostly, that he wasn't possessive of him.

Besides, Riku himself told him that he was lonely! A day out with friend could barely do any harm.

Ah. It all came back to Riku.

* * *

Riku sighed quietly. Wrong. It was all wrong. And he couldn't really point out _what _was wrong.

The scenario was perfect. Not overloaded with details, but not painfully empty.

The colors were harmonized, balancing almost perfectly between cold and warm..

Weird. Lately, he noticed, all drawings seemed dull and lifeless..

The young artist shook his head and added some quick strokes of magenta on the canvas. It seemed to make the drawing look better, a little.

Riku's eyes wandered towards the pile of coconuts on the couch. He barely used them.. Well, eating them just didn't feel like the right thing to do. And he didn't even know why.

He let a small sigh escape his lips and kept on applying shades of red to Kairi's hair in the drawing in front of him.

He only got two minutes of peaceful painting before the cell in his pocket started vibrating, forcing the teen to quickly set his wet brush aside, wipe his fingers against a dirty cloth hanging from his knee, and fish the buzzing little phone out of his baggy pants' pocket.

"Yes?" He murmured absently, picking up his brush again and adding a dark shade of purple to the tips of Kairi's hair.

"Riku!.. Hi eh.. It's Sora.." The voice on the other side chuckled sheepishly

"Mm. Morning." Riku hummed, frowning and switching to a thicker brush in order to apply some half tones to Kairi's skin, licking his lips once.

"You have any plans for today?.. Me and my friends are going out to the beach.. I'm gonna go deal with my fear of water.. Heh. And well.. I wanted you to come too, you know, get to meet everyone." He murmured, and sounded quite embarrassed at that.

"Nah, I planned on finishing the drawing you asked of Kairi today.. But actually a beach sounds far more appealing than sitting in my stuffy apartment and poking the canvas with my brushes. You see, I lost my creativity, so there isn't much I can do home anyway." Riku hummed, leaning back and leaving the drawing alone now.

"Really? I heard about artists losing their creativity and then not being able to draw for years!.." Sora noted voice a little louder than usual.

"You know it's not a wise thing to say right? Don't feed my paranoia" Riku chuckled. "Never mind though. I'm sure a trip to the beach would only benefit my suffering muse." He nodded to himself. "When are you gonna be there?" Slowly standing up, Riku made a few steps forth, only to walk back as soon as he reached the door to his living room.

"Aaabout.. Two and a half hours. Remember the old parlor you drew me the first time? Not too far from there, where the group of palms is. It's our usual spot, and I'll tell everyone you're coming so you don't have to worry." Sora announced, smile evident in his voice.

"Mmhm. I'll come. Laters." Riku nodded, flipping his phone closed and looking at the drawing. Well.. He still had a hour and a half left before he needed to start getting ready for the trip to the beach.

* * *

"Selphie give it back! My mom will kill me if something happens to those sunglasses!" Sora roared, tripping his way through the hot sand to the girl standing in the water, waving a pair of expensive sunglasses in a very, very dangerous way.

"Then come and geeeeeeeet theeeeeeem!" Selphie chirped, bouncing her way deeper into the water.

Sora huffed and jumped into the cold water, hissing at first at the icy sensation at his feet, but soon enough dismissing it for the favor of saving his precious glasses.

"Give it back!" He cried, splashing water all over as he chased the younger girl through the waist-deep water.

"Yeah. Give it back."

"Eh…" Selphie blinked at the silver-haired male in front of her, eyes wide with surprise.

"Gotcha!" Sora triumphed, snatching his glasses back. "Riku! You came!" He then turned to the other teen, greeting him with a tight hug.

"Eh..Heh. Yeah. I promised to come you know.." Riku chuckled, ruffling Sora's hair playfully. Mm.. The younger boy's hugs felt really nice, he had to admit. They reminded him of his mother's hugs, actually.. Tight and strong, yet gentle and loving enough to not cause any harm.

"Ah. This thief here is Selphie.. She's one of my friends I told you about. There's also Kairi, Tidus and Wakka." He nodded, letting go of Riku and throwing his hands behind his back with a grin.

"Heya Riku.. Nice to meetcha!" Selphie giggled, though she did stick her tongue out at Sora's 'thief' remark, puffing her cheeks in a childish way.

Sora simply stuck his tongue back at her.

"Sooo.. We're going to meet your friends? I wanna put away my stuff and get in the water already." Riku cleared his throat, pointing at the large bag on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah.. Let's go!" Sora turned around and quickly made his way out of the shallow water and onto the beach, gesturing for Selphie and Riku to follow him back to where the group of friends sat under the small shaded shelter of palm trees, sharing a watermelon.

"Hey guys! Remember I told you about Riku?" Sora announced as soon as he arrived and was within hearing distance. "Well here he is." He grinned, crossing his hands behind his back.

Riku waved at the small group, chuckling sheepishly.

"There's Kairi, which you already know about" Sora pointed at the redhead smiling at Riku, "Wakka, the older one. I think he is your age?.. Mm.. Nevermind. And last one is Tidus, the blonde with the watermelon all over his face." He nodded, finger moving from Wakka to Tidus according to his explanations.

"Nice to meet you all.." Riku rubbed the back of his head and placed his bag on the ground. Truth be told, he wasn't very interested in meeting Sora's friends, and actually came just to see the boy, but alas, he already was there, and figured that not letting this small fact ruin his day would be the best.

"Ah, so finally I get to see the Riku Sora's been blabbering about for the last three days! Heh, he was right, you -are- handsome!" Kairi chuckled, turning around with her watermelon between her hands.

"Kairi!" Sora hissed, pulling his shoulders up in a defensive sort of way, making both Wakka Tidus and Selphie blink at him.

"No it's okay. Sora's just being an observer." Riku shrugged it off and crossed his hands. "Many people told me that." He replied smugly. A small lie, but it seemed to make Sora relax a bit.

Sora took a deep sigh in and smiled sheepishly at the silver-haired boy. Riku simply shrugged it off and smiled back.

"Sooo.. Anyone wanna go play monkey-in-the-middle in the water?" Kairi smiled, clasping her hands together and looking around her. Selphie and Wakka nodded right away, Sora and Tidus a moment after. Riku hummed a little before finally nodding.

And so the game began, and soon enough Selphie found herself in the middle when she failed to catch the toss Wakka sent over to her which was blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

"This is _not_ fair." The girl huffed as she launched sideways, trying to catch the ball that Riku tossed over to Tidus.

"Everything is fair in love and war!" Tidus jumped up and caught the beach ball between his palms.

"Monkey-in-the-middle is a _game_!" Selphie exclaimed, standing up and shaking her head, making her pair of short yet very, very wet pigtails swish through the air and send droplets flying everywhere.

"Yeah yeah! Monkeys have no right to speak anyway!" The blonde teased, aiming a toss in Sora's direction and snickering as Selphie missed the flying ball yet again, ending up falling back into the water.

"Tch, you're not a very nice one." Riku noted, smirking at Tidus and catching the ball Sora tossed at him. "Didn't your mom teach you to be nice to girls?" He snickered and threw his ball at Kairi to emphasize his point.

Tidus simply rolled his eyes and got back into his ready position as Kairi served the ball to Wakka.

Selphie stuck tongue out at the blonde boy and snickered. "Yeah he's right Tidus! You _should_ be nicer!" She chirped, pointing at Tidus and giggling.

"Monkeys have no right to talk!" Tidus roared and missed the ball Wakka threw over to him.

"That did not just happen…" Tidus' face went pale and he gulped thickly.

"Nuh-uh. Monkeys have no right to talk! In you go Tidus!" Selphie chirped, aiding herself with her hands as she made her way through the waist deep water and took the blonde's place in the circle, holding the ball in her hands and tossing it over to Riku.

"Mm.. Sorry guys.. But Imma go sit for a bit.. I don't like to spend too much time in the sun.." Riku sighed as he tossed the ball to Sora and stretched slightly. "I'll be on the beach." He nodded and dismissed himself with a small wave of his hand, making Tidus snort and murmur something at Riku and everyone but Wakka then snap at him.

Apparently, the young artist was loved.

Riku sat on top of his large towel with a small 'oof' sound and took out his sketchbook and a soft graphite pencil. Crossing his legs he looked at Sora with a smile from the distance and started drawing the guidelines to his jumping-Sora sketch. Heh.. The boy was so lively and adorable like that..

Back to his sketch now.

* * *

Riku sighed as he gave his jumping-Sora a few last strokes of pencil and turned the page around to start doodling another Sora, catching a ball this time.

He hummed happily as he scribbled the outline for the boy's eyes, looking up at the real-life Sora just in time to catch his laughing expression and add some wrinkles around his eyes and volume to his smiling, puffy cheeks.

"Hey Riku!" Speaking of the devil..

"Yeah?" Riku called back, pencil still attached to the page he was drawing on.

"Wakka and Tidus are gonna race each other to see who can swim faster to the big rock there and come back! You wanna watch?!" He waved, holding his hand next to his mouth and cupping it slightly in order to make his voice reach clearer across the beach.

Riku snickered. Yeah, Sora was priceless like that..

"No thanks! I wanna draw some!" He called back. No offense Tidus, Wakka. He wanted to draw, especially since he had this horrible block earlier in the morning and now it was actually gone.

"You're drawing?! I wanna see!" Sora exclaimed, stumbling as he ran out of the water, a bit wobbly on his feet because of the lack of resistance against his legs once he was back on the shore.

"Whatcha drawing?" Sora hummed as he slumped down beside Riku on the large towel and grinned at the older teen.

"My home model." Riku snickered and reached the sketches in front of Sora's eyes, causing the brunette to blush and scrunch his nose.

"I'm not a model.." He muttered, frowning at the sketches and looking down on himself. Were his legs really that skinny?.. He hoped not.

"Well, professionally you aren't, but I use you for practice all the times and that makes you my personal model." Riku nodded and drew in the sketchbook on his lap, using his knee as support when he quickly began scribbling Sora's figure.

"And what if I don't wanna model outside of our sessions, hmm?" Sora inquired, pulling his knees up to his chest and placing his head on them as he reached with his hands to grip around his toes.

Riku frowned at the question and sighed. Sora not modeling for him? Beh. That would not be nice.

"Well then it's too bad because I'll stalk you and draw you anyway." Riku snickered and reached to ruffle Sora's wet hair.

"Heh. I figured so. And don't worry, I don't mind modeling for you." Sora nodded and rocked back and forth a bit before stretching and laying back with his hands crossed behind his head, serving as a makeshift pillow.

Riku smiled and poked Sora's cheek with the pencil's eraser. "That's good to hear." He nodded. And indeed it was, seeing how it was really easy to draw Sora, compared to other people or landscapes even..

"Glad I could help." Sora grinned, trying to bite the offending eraser. He snickered when he finally did, making Riku roll his eyes and pull it back, dragging Sora's head from one side to another in the process.

"Sora! Give it back! I need to finish my sketches!" Riku half chuckled, half whined, tugging a bit harder until Sora finally released his pencil, smiling smugly and laughing at Riku.

"You should see your expression when you're about to laugh but you try being angry!" He exclaimed, grimacing and trying to imitate Riku's expression.

The elder simply rolled his eyes and snickered. "Yeah yeah. At least you gave me back my pencil." He laughed, poking Sora with his finger this time and drawing it back fast so he wouldn't bite this one as well. He still kind of needed his finger.

"Beh!" Sora chuckled back at him, intertwining his hands and resting them on his lap.

"So, why did you come here? Can't be my drawings, right?" Riku hummed, erasing some extra lines from his drawing before looking back at Sora.

"I don't like being in the water without you.." Sora scrunched his nose and pulled his knees to his chest, feeling a bit uneasy. Was he being silly?

"What do you mean?" Riku frowned, not quite getting Sora's words as he placed the now almost finished drawing aside.

"It means that.. Well.. When I'm in the water.. And you aren't.. I feel kinda restless and awkward.." Sora frowned at his words and hugged his knees.

"So in other words you're still scared of water but it's okay when I'm around, right?" Riku chuckled, leaning back on his hands and smiling at Sora.

"You could say so.." The brunette sighed and shook his head.

"Well then.. I must say I'm quite happy with myself for making you get over that fear." Riku nodded and closed his eyes, showing Sora his now smug smile.

_Overcome_

"You are?" Sora had to blink at that. Well.. It probably was nice to hear you helped someone but you didn't usually mention it out loud.. Or more likely say it as if you really meant it.

"Mmhm." Riku nodded, "Actually.. Since the day at the beach I was thinking about befriending you.. You know, after I finish that drawing for your girlfriend's birthday.." Riku was cut off by the grumpy looking Sora then.

"She's not my girlfriend." He huffed, crossing his arms on top of his knees now

"Right, right. So anyway.. After I finish the drawing, I don't want to just lose connection with you. You're fun." He hummed, tilting his head sideways to enjoy the cool breeze.

"You're fun too." Sora mentioned, toes curling and uncurling as he leaned his cheek atop his crossed hands. "You're usually nice and I.. Well it sounds a bit silly but I feel like I can count on you, you know?" He sighed, straightening his hands as he returned to his cross legged Indian style position.

"I know.. I know yes." Riku snickered as he let himself lean on his elbows then and look up at the palm leaves high above.

"I'm serious Riku!" Sora huffed, poking the other boy's side grumpily.

"Me too." Riku snickered, closing his eyes now and inhaling deeply the humid salty air.

"So anyway.. I was gonna ask you something.." Sora paused, scratching his head absently as he mused over his thoughts before letting it drop over his lap with a smile. "What I was gonna ask.. Is well.. I wanted to see your portfolio. And maybe some of your works on canvas if you have them.." He nodded, mostly to himself before looking back at the ocean where Tidus yelled and hit the water. Eh, the boy probably lost the race..

"My portfolio? Well jeez Sora.. I'm flattered.. And sure you can, just come over to my place tomorrow or something and I'll show you my humble collection." Riku snickered and cracked a single eye open at Sora. "I have to warn you though I have some nude portraits of people back when I studied the human anatomy.."

Sora frowned and blushed at that. "I'm almost seventeen! I can see naked people!" He huffed, hovering over a little and shaking his head.

"Psh, I'm not arguing big boy." Riku teased, spreading the toes of his bare feet.

"Good." Sora nodded with a grumpy huff, trying to fight off the blush from his face.

"Tomorrow we meet?" Riku hummed, opening his eyes again and looking up at the palm trees above, studying the constant movement of the leaves.

"How about today? I told my mom I may sleep over at Kairi's.. So I'll just tell her I'm going to a new friend's house and then go to Kairi's!" Sora announced happily, leaning back on his hands.

"Sounds like a plan.. But don't complain you're hungry since the only thing I have is some spices and maybe a can of preserved pineapple.. And milk." For his coffee. Every artist needed his mug of steaming life-liquid in the morning!

Sora kept quiet for a few minutes before grinning at the silver haired artist. "We could make a coconut and pineapple soup!" He announced. "We only need coconuts, which you have, pineapples and sugar, and that's it! We can add the pineapples instead of dumplings and have a soup!" Sora grinned, wiggling his toes happily.

"A sweet soup?" Riku popped a brow, musing at the thought. "A sweet soup.. And use the coconut milk and pineapple syrup as liquids?.. Wow.. I think this could actually work! I have some cinnamon we can add there too." Riku chuckled, looking quite amused as well as surprised.

"That's great! See, and we can use the coconut flesh and crush it and coat the pineapples with it and _really_ serve them as dumplings! And the remains of the flesh we don't use we'll just crush into really really small pieces and add to the soup." The brunette nodded, counting the steps of his makeshift recipe in mind before grinning at Riku again.

"We'll see at home." Riku snickered. "But yeah, it sounds good.. I'm actually looking forward to going home and eating some of that soup you make.." He added then, smiling back at Sora.

"_I make?..."_ Sora's brow popped then, "Nononono no. _We_ make. Not _I_. We'll do it together Riku." Sora announced, crossing his arms now.

Riku had to snort at that. "Probably better if I didn't. You see, me and stoves aren't on the best of terms. At all." He explained. Truth be told, Riku wasn't that bad at cooking, he was just really afraid of those tiny oil droplets that jumped out every now and then and burned your hands if you weren't cautious.

"Riku, It's a _soup_. How can it possibly go wrong?" Sora huffed, scrunching his nose at the artist.

"Err…" Riku had to frown at that. After all, Sora _did_ have a point there.. "Okay.. I'll help.. But I'm not getting anywhere near the stove." He nodded, poking Sora's side with a snicker.

"Whatever you say.. As long as you're not just slacking and _will _help me cook." Sora chuckled and poked Riku's cheek back. "You'll be my cook apprentice!" He announced then, leaning forward on his arms and grinning at the other boy.

"Me? An apprentice?" Riku huffed, closing one eye and smirking. "Puh-lease. I'm obviously a much better cook than you are." Riku pressed his arm to his chest and closed his eyes, nodding.

"Tch, obviously a very humble one too." Sora rolled his eyes and gave Riku a little swat on the head.

"Obviously." Riku chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Sora. A few moments later the older male was up on his feet and dusting the sand off his trunks and body. "So what do you say.. We go now, hop on our way to tell your mom we're going to my place and I'll show you my portfolio and maybe draw a sketch or two of you." Riku nodded, taking the shirt out of his bag and pulling it on top of himself. "Say goodbye to your friends then and let's go?"

"Wow you sound so eager.." Sora chuckled, standing up as well now and dusting himself clean. "Okay.. I'll tell Kairi I'll call her once I'm done at your place and that I'll be on my way." He nodded, putting his shirt on as well and wearing his dolphin flip-flops, running into the water and calling Kairi.

Meanwhile, Riku took his time to make sure none of his belongings was left behind, and that the key to his apartment was in place. He then returned to looking at Sora was still chattering about with Kairi, laughing about something silly. He felt a slight sting of jealousy when he gave the girl a friendly hug and walked away, crossing his hands behind his head and walking backwards, laughing at their shared joke.

Riku wanted to be able to laugh so too… Like a dear old friend… Or just like someone close…

"Heyas.. I'm back." Sora grinned, hands stretching to his sides as he took his bag and hung it over his shoulder, stretching and shoving his hands inside the pockets of his already dry trunks.

"Alright.. So we go then? My place is not too far away.." Riku offered with a small smile, and crossed the hands over his chest, cocking his head slightly.

"Okay.. Lead the way then." Sora chuckled, shrugging and wiggling his toes once before following Riku back towards the road, and into the city.

It wasn't a long walk really.. Fifteen minutes tops, but the turns they had to take made it seem like Riku was living miles away, which made Sora frown and wonder how would he get back, because this part of the city he never knew.

Riku didn't live in the slums, mind, just in a tiny apartment which had a single room that served as a studio, a bedroom, and a livingroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and an attic where Riku stored all his drawings.

"Okay.. Now, I suggest you stop breathing there.. The entrance to the building smells kinda bad because it's old, but the smell goes away after the second floor so it's okay.. I live on the fifth by the way.." He chuckled, opening the door to the building and breathing through his mouth for the first few moments until they reached the third floor. Sora wasn't as smart, and didn't really listen to his silver-haired companion, so as soon as the smell of moss and sour milk reached his nostrils he coughed and gasped for air.

"Told you to hold your breath.." Riku snickered and allowed himself to take a deep breath through his nose as they reached the third floor, later blowing some air in Sora's face to get the bad smell away.

"Gah.. I didn't think it would be that bad!" Sora growled, panting and closing his eyes at the much welcome steam of cool air.

"Heh, can't say I didn't tell ya.Anyway.. You better now?" Riku hummed, giving Sora's hand a tiny squeeze and leaning against the wall with a small, amused smile.

Sora nodded and squeezed Riku's hand back, sighing shortly and just following the older boy up to his apartment.

* * *

Sora's eyes quickly scanned the small livingroom, which served as a studio and a bedroom.

"I know it isn't much.. But I'm living alone, so usually I don't care about the state of my appertment, unless it's dirty." Riku locked the door behind him and turned to place his bag on the floor near a neat row of shoes. "Which reminds me I cleaned here yesterday, so please take your shoes off." Riku hummed, moving over to the other side of the room, there his desk stood, and pulled out a large green plastic suitcase and a few sketch books.

"Here. These are my latest works.. I have some canvases up in my attic if you wanna see.. But those are earlier jobs when I still attended art school." Riku noted, taking a few tiny water-colored pictures drawn over white pieces of carton scattered all over the desk, mostly featuring landscapes, sometimes portraits of people from Riku's imagination, too.

Sora took the green suitcase from Riku's hands, flopped on the bed and took the bunch of drawings in his hands, carefully eyeing the charcoal and graphite sketches of plants, animals, most of which were horses, and human portraits.

"Say.. Weren't we supposed to jump over to your place and tell your mom you're visiting me?" Riku frowned, taking the drawings he collected and sitting next to Sora on the bed, one leg dangling in the air and the other one tucked beneath the first leg.

"Nah it's okay.. Kairi told me she'd tell my mom and besides, I have a cell phone.." Sora murmured as he inspected the drawings carefully, eyes savoring Riku's drawings. He decided he really liked them. Riku's lines were refined and clean, yet not clean enough to make the drawing look like it has been inked. It gave them a rough and natural feeling.

"Okay.." Riku chuckled, leaning back against the wall and peeking at his own drawings, humming thoughtfully whenever he found a flaw in one of them.

Sora kept on examining the drawings, looking at each one of them for a long time, exploring the details and such. Sora wasn't an expert in fine art, but he loved looking at things he thought were pretty, and Riku's drawings were very pretty.

The artist slowly started leaning in and eyeing his own drawings with more caution, frowning every now and then at his own creations. He didn't even notice how much better he had gotten past those two years he decided to do something with his artistic talent. And apparently, neither did he notice his head was leaning on Sora's shoulder until the brunette moved his hand to absently scratch his head.

"Oh.. Sorry.." Riku blinked, rubbing the corner of his eye and shaking his head. "Didn't notice I was leaning against you.." He chuckled sheepishly, offering the younger male a small shrug.

"It's okay.. I like it when people err.. Touch me, in an innocent way." Sora chuckled, finally turning his gaze from the drawings and smiling at Riku. "Call me clingy, but I love it."

Riku popped an eyebrow at his statement. "No.. Not clingy.. I guess I'm just not used to people who like being touched.. Especially by.. Well, strangers." He pulled his shoulders once.

"We're not strangers Riku!" Sora chuckled, nudging Riku's shoulder playfully. "Right?.." He added then, voice losing a bit of his earlier eagerness.

Riku kept quiet, pondering at that one question for quite a long time while looking at Sora.

"…I guess we're not.." He murmured after a few moments, offering a small snicker and a smile. "Yeah, We're not." He added a nod then to empathize his point, followed by a small grin.

Sora nodded in return and got back to the drawings, adoring them quietly. He really liked the way Riku used textures, and colors in the few colored drawings he had.

The silver haired artist kept leaning his head against Sora's shoulder, eyeing his own creations and pursing his lips before closing his eyes. "So we're friends, huh?"

"Mmhm." Sora nodded absently, turning the page and scanning the next drawing.

Maybe he'd ask Riku to draw him later. Uh.. Naked. But later. They weren't _that_ good friends yet. Besides, Riku would probably think he was weird..

The brunette's response drew a small smile on Riku's lips. "That means I can call you anytime, and just ask you to hang out with me, without it having something to do with my drawings, right?" He asked further, cocking his head quizzically. Oh, if only Sora said yes.. Riku wouldn't have to make silly excuses anymore to get to meet him!

"Sure." Sora chuckled, tapping the corner of the drawing with his thumb.

"You know.. It's really amazing how your skill improves.. I mean, the first few drawings were mostly graphics and that.. But in your later works the shapes and textures take a larger role. I like it." The younger teen mentioned with a smile, rather proud of himself for coming up with something that sounded really nifty and smart.

"Um.. Thanks. And yeah, I did. When I started drawing by myself I started imitating styles I saw of other artists, and took the best of them, so I could create my own." He moved to lean with his back against Sora's side and shoulder, not really minding the drawings now.

"Doesn't that mean that you don't have your own style?.." Sora frowned, moving to the next picture.

"Nope. I don't just imitate someone's style. I take the best out of it, and make it my own. And I don't only do it with one artist or two.. I do it with many." Riku explained, eyes still closed.

A few moments later, he found that his head was resting on Sora's lap, and that the brunette didn't seem disturbed with their current position, at all. Well, neither was Riku, so that was just fine. Besides, Sora's lap was really comfy.

"Okay. I'm done." Sora nodded, setting the drawings aside and stretching. "Can we go eat now?" He sighed, looking down at the Riku resting on his lap with a playful smile, and then shoving his head away with a chuckle. "Heey! Don't get all sleepy on me!"

Riku groaned in reply and rubbed his forehead, stifling a yawn and sitting back up. Ugh.. He was just getting sleepy too…

"Yeah sure.." He stood up lazily, stretching his limbs and gesturing Sora to follow him into his kitchen, which looked more like a miniature cooking corner.

The brunette followed gingerly, rubbing his hands together.

"Stay here, I'll bring you the coconuts and pineapples.." Riku ruffled his hair and allowed himself a last, final stretch before moving back to the main room, where he kept the coconuts.

Sora swayed back and forth on his feet, pulling his nose thoughtfully. He really, really _really_ wanted to draw Riku. Call it 'capturing the moment' or whatever, he wanted to just be able to draw him once.

Said artist was soon back with the coconuts, helping Sora cracking them with a big kitchen knife and pouring the milk inside a jar as Sora crushed the white flesh and placed it in a bowl.

A few minutes later, work was done and Riku opened the can of pineapples, helping Sora fry the pineapple dumplings before they threw them into the soup and stirred every now and then.

"I think it's done.." Sora blinked, tasting the sugary mess he announced as 'Sora soup'. Riku, on the other hand, frowned. "Sora.. It's too sweet. We need to add some water." He scrunched his nose quickly pouring half a glass inside, and earning a pout from the younger teen.

"What? You want diabetes?" Riku popped a brow. That was a dirty trick, but it worked; Sora huffed and dropped the subject.

* * *

Sora scooped his last dumpling and slumped on the couch, head resting on the arm set and legs placed on top of Riku's. "That was one heck of a soup." He nodded with a content grin. "Next time I come here we make one, only we use six coconuts! And two cans!" He pointed at Riku.

"Yes, sure, _master_" Riku snickered, rolling his eyes.

"That's right!" Sora grinned back, pulling down so his head was now on the couch instead of the arm sets.

"Say.. Sora.." Riku murmured thoughtfully, look concentrating on one of the many canvases in the room, featuring a half-naked girl on a pile of cordial red sheets.

"Mm?" Sora hummed back, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed.

"What do you think about.. Err.. Being naked in front of people?" The artist frowned slightly, still inspecting the picture.

"You mean like a model?" Sora's eyes opened at the question as he looked Riku from behind his slightly parted legs. "Well.. I think they must be pretty brave for not being shy to model in front of a group of people naked.." He paused then, licking his lips once. "Brave and mature.."

Riku nodded with agreement. "And what if they knew the people they modeled for?"

"Well.. It depends on whether the person is a lover or just a friend.. Because if that person is a lover then it may be something romantic.. Like, to show youtrust this person. If it's a friend it can be a show of trust or a very blunt way of announcing their crush." Sora nodded, toes curling and uncurling as a slight blush rose to his cheeks from the thoughts about naked people. "Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason really." Riku turned to smile then, poking Sora's cheek playfully. "Say, for how long are you gonna stay here? Because if it's going to take a while I might as well finish your friend's drawing." Ah, yes.. Kairi.

Sora scrunched his nose and stretched, getting back up to a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"About 4 PM.." Riku glanced at the large wooden clock on the other side of the room, resting his head back.

"I'll stay for a couple of hours more." Sora decided with a nod, slumping back on the couch.

"Well.. It's work for me then.." The silver haired artist muttered under his nose and got up, putting up a board with Kairi's half-finished drawing attached to it and getting a glass jar filled with water, some brushes, a palette and a set of messy watercolors.

Sora scrunched his nose at first, but then got up and let himself have a closer look. This was his rare chance to see an artist painting!

Riku looked at the small photo attached to the board with tape and quickly started blending colors together to get the right hue for Kairi's eyes.

Sora was now standing behind Riku, hands crossed behind his head as he watched the artist working, studying his movements. Maybe one day he would be able to paint too?

Riku, on his side, was starting to get frustrated. It was like some sort of curse haunting him; If it wasn't Sora, he couldn't draw it. For some reason it just became impossible, like he was stuck.

"Sora." The silver-haired artist breathed out, turning around to face the boy. "I can't color this.. I'm not focused. Can you model for me?" He leaned his forehead against his palm, half expecting refusal from the brunette, so when Sora nodded and smiled, he was a bit surprised.

"Sure Riku. I did it before already! Just tell me what pose I should be in." He nodded again, hands shoved inside the pockets of his trunks.

The artist frowned thoughtfully, and looked aside to the picture of the half-naked girl. "Could you take off your shirt? I'll give you a blanket to lay on and draw you from your waists up." He pursed his lips then, frown deepening. "Is that okay?"

Sora was a bit hesitant for a moment. Being bare-chested in front of Riku felt kind of embarrassing. Then again, he saw him in his trunks when they were at the beach.. But this was different; they were alone now, and the whole thing felt a lot more.. _Intimate_.

"Okay." Sora agreed finally, voice losing a bit of the earlier eagerness.

"Thanks." Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair, leaving the brunette fidgety and shy, alone in the main room.

Sora's hand rose to his head as he raked his fingers through his messy spikes. Huff, he felt a bit uncomfortable, now that he realized just how awkward their situation was. Two boys, one apartment, one of them is supposed to model half-naked, the other is drop-dead gorgeous… Or at least that was what Sora thought. He decided he was thinking too much and let it drop. They were friends and Riku was an artist. Nothing strange about Sora modeling half naked when they were alone.

Riku was soon back with a white fleece blanket he placed on the couch, which he gestured Sora to lay on, and a large white canvas. "Okay.. Err, now just take a natural pose, like you're taking a nap or just being thoughtful, maybe hold the edge of the blanket with your hand.." He frowned, tapping his chin.

Sora did as he was told, and quickly adopted a suiting pose, the blanket lazily pulled over half of his chest, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling, and his body relaxed. Riku gave him a thumbs-up and started searching for the best angle to draw Sora from. After a few moments, he decided on a location close to Sora, and a bit sideways from him.

"Okay now.. Don't move too much if you don't have to, it anything itches I'll itch it for you, mmk?" Riku chuckled, dipping his brushes in the water and starting to blend some colors and sketch the main contours of Sora's figure with a water pencil.

Sora felt a slight blush creep to his cheeks. He could feel Riku's eyes on him, and it made him all nervous and fidgety. "Riku.. My ankle itches.." He murmured then, scrunching his nose. The artist just nodded and gently rubbed his ankles, using the pads of his fingers so he won't hurt Sora's skin. The brunette smiled and nodded in return. Riku's touch felt nice, Sora decided. Nice and most welcome. He just knew where and how to touch to make Sora, or just about anyone, feel nice and warm on the inside.

Riku, in the meanwhile, was inspecting Sora's body, trying to define the proportions and adding some more guidelines to his drawing. Slowly, he started noticing his drawing less and less, indulged in Sora's figure more than his drawing.

Sora.. Sora had such nice, boyish features. Slim, yet not skinny arms, smooth stomach with a tiny depression in the middle that lasted from his chest all the way down to his lower abdomen, graced by a slightly sticking out button-like naval. His skin was just a little bit tan from all the days the boy spent outside. His chest was almost flat, showing only a tiny layer of muscles from his activities and games outside. Riku could bet that if Sora wouldn't have that drowning fear, he'd make a great swimmer, and his chest would be prettier.. But alas, he liked Sora the way he was.

"Riku my tummy itches.." Sora murmured, frowning slightly. Riku just chuckled in return and moved to scratch Sora's stomach all over, making the younger boy squirm slightly and nod. "It's cold too." He added then, turning to hopeful look at Riku's direction and swallowing.

The artist rolled his eyes and snickered, but placed his palms on top of Sora's stomach and let them rest there and warm it up.

Sora cooed happily and let himself close his eyes for now, sighing. Yes, he was content again.

"Can I let go now?" Riku snickered at the brunette. He was holding his hands there for quite a while, actually, and Sora's stomach was warm now.

A few moments passed, and Riku only got a quiet snore in return.

"Oh god.." Riku rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Mmm... Riku what time is it?" Sora yawned, curling sleepily inside his fleece blanket and wrapping it tightly around his form.

"About 10 PM." Riku sighed, scratching his head as he let a few final strokes to Sora's hair and set the canvas aside.

Sora's face drained of all color. "What… Why didn't you wake me up?!" He gulped, panic evident in his voice.

"Relax Sora. Your friend called, I told her you were asleep.. So she told me not to wake you up and that she would take care of everything." He hummed, wiping his hands with his moist cloth and letting himself slump beside Sora on the couch.

"…Oh." The brunette blinked twice before relaxing back again and closing his eyes. "Well.. I guess it's okay then." He nodded, closing his eyes and letting a long sigh. "That means I'm staying over?" He added with a small frown, fingers shifting inside their small cocoon made by the wrapped blanket.

"Yeah, I won't let you stray around this part of town at night.. I'm pretty scared of it myself." Riku smiled, ruffling Sora's hair. "Don't worry, I live alone, so I have no problem with unexpected guests." He smiled and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Thanks again.." Sora sighed, looking back wearily at Riku and granting him a small, honest smile before offering him a hug, spreading his arms widely.

"My pleasure." The elder snickered and accepted Sora's invitation, leaning down to warp his arms around the smaller boy's frame. It took him a few moments to realize he was still hugging Sora after twenty seconds. He couldn't help it though.. The sleepy boy was so warm and well.. Snuggly.

Sora cooed sleepily and buried his face in Riku's shoulder, resembling a small curled up animal-cub.

"Riku.. Do you have milk?" Sora murmured, opening his eyes then to look at the ceiling.

Riku hummed and frowned thoughtfully. "I think I do, in fact.. Why?" He let go of Sora then, but still remained kneeling beside the sleeping boy.

"I'm hungry, but I don't want anything heavy to eat.. So a glass of warm milk would be really great." He nodded, stretching slightly, voice still very sleepy, now that he calmed down.

"I see.." The artist chuckled, standing up and ruffling Sora's hair again. "I'll heat you some milk right away." He nodded, making his way to the kitchen in order to make Sora a glass as he was asked.

Sora just smiled and curled back under the fuzzy blanket, murmuring a small 'Thanks' and yawning, smacking his lips sleepily afterwards.

It wasn't too long before Riku was back with a big ceramic mug with a coffee-bean mocha colored print on it filled with warm milk, and served it to Sora. "Here, hope it isn't too hot." He noted, taking his seat beside Sora on the couch and serving him his milk.

The brunette made a small grumble before sitting up and taking the mug from Riku's hands, taking a couple of sips and nodding approvingly. The milk had officially passed his exams. It was a tad too hot, but nothing Sora couldn't handle, so he flashed Riku a smile and took another sip, gingerly licking the small white moustache left from the warm liquid.

Riku snickered and wiped a small droplet from the corner of Sora's mouth with his thumb, licking it away and grinning at the brunette. Sora just lowered his look sheepishly and licked his lips again, quickly returning back to his milk.

Upon finishing his small dinner, Sora stretched and let himself lean over Riku's shoulder, growling quietly and clearing his throat. "Are you gonna go to bed now?" He murmured, eyes closed.

"Most probably.. I'll go arrange my own sleeping place, I'll be sleeping on the floor.. Need to get the mattress from the attic and get a new pair of sheets.. And something for you to sleep in." He concluded, resting his elbows on his knees.

The younger male nodded and licked his lips again, just in case there was some milk left there.

"Good night Riku." He smiled, curling into a small ball and slumping back on the couch. "Wake me up when you get the clothes.." He added then, dismissing Riku with a wave of his wrist.

Riku snickered and got up, making his way to his bathroom so he could get a quick shower and get some sleeping clothes for Sora and himself, seeing how his closet was placed there.

Ah.. This was going to be one long night for the artist…

* * *

Wooh! Hope you all enjoyed this chappie guysers. :3

Starting from next chapter, our lovely heroes would start noticing their growing attraction for each other. Keyword is start though, they still have some time. -pets-

Water pencil- A special pencil many artist use for watercolor sketches, because it washes easily with water.


	4. Evening

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to that my great though a bit lazy beta _SufferingAngel_ (Hurrah!)

Aaaaand for for the long wait :P Hope y'all like this one, for the fluff is about to begin! Aaaah. Yes. I'll stop now x3

* * *

Riku twitched and turned around, folding his arms under his chin and glaring at Sora's drawing, resting on the base in front of him.

It was 1 am, and Riku still didn't manage to get any sleep. He blamed it on his interest in the pile of limbs and spiky hair sprawled on his beloved couch, a mere foot away. Him, and his abdomen, which gained the marvelous nickname _Le Soratummy_ over the night.

Now it wasn't as if Riku was a confused teen. In fact, Sora wasn't the first person to keep him awake for long hours. There was this nice, tall girl with buff arms. And a few teal-colored drinks that smelled like a hospital wing, 'Raining men' by the Weather Girls, um… And this strange throbbing between Riku's legs the morning after. The one that grounded him to his bed unless he wanted to end up sitting on a pile of ice, wailing how he would join the church and never get near anything with genitalia ever again.

But that was the past, and Riku had no proper reason to get all obsessed over some guy's stomach. Or to get so drunk he couldn't tell off the difference between a man and a woman.

Then again, Riku was one of those weirdo pansexual people who claimed love was blind. Though in Riku's case, his love was anything but blind, point proven by the fact that he was staring at his new acquired love, _Le Soratummy_, of course.

Rolling on his back, he successfully cocooned himself and scrunched his nose at the peeling ceiling, as if the poor thing was to blame for his sudden insomnia.

Maybe he should just go to the toilet and sleep in the bathtub, or drown. He would get his rest either way.

* * *

Sora stretched, grinning at the early morning sun through his spread toes. He felt like pouncing someone... Where was Riku when you needed him, huh? 

Oh, there he was! Sleeping… boo.

The brunette huffed with dismay, but rolled off his warm nest anyway. Gracefully skipping above Riku's sleeping form, the brunette made his way to the miniature cooking corner. He took milk and some chocolate syrup he found in the fridge, spilled both into his mouth and shook his head so the ingredients would mix before swallowing.

Mmm... Breakfast was taken care of... Now, where was the bathroom? He needed to brush his teeth and get cleaned!

* * *

Meanwhile, the older, artistic male was making his way back into the world of the living with light speed, as he was face-first against the cold tile floor. 

He groaned and rolled back, rubbing his frozen, somewhat flat nose with his right hand.

"Sora?" He called upon discovering the precious Soratummy owner absent, his voice still very much groggy and hoarse from sleep.

"Here!" Came a muffled reply as Sora spat the mint flavored foam from his mouth and hurried to wash it away. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror and quickly emerged the small bathroom and slumped into a sitting form on the couch beside Riku. "Good morning!"

Riku just sighed and murmured a small greeting of his own while rubbing his eyes and yawning. "How did you sleep?" He hummed, voice gradually gaining its usual, alert tone again.

"Mmm... Slept great." Sora grinned, intertwining his fingers behind his head. Riku sighed and rolled his head back, cursing himself for not being able to get his decent night's sleep.

"Hey Riku, you gonna draw me again today?" Sora cocked his head, poking the other's shoulder and leaning in a bit. Drawing meant spending time with Riku! ...Which was good, really, seeing how Sora figured Riku was an interesting and kind person at heart.

"Mmm... Yeah, probably... Later though." Riku murmured, rolling on his stomach and forcing his eyes open. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Nine." Sora stated simply, eyes resting on the wooden clock.

"Hey, where did you get that clock anyway? It seems antique…" The brunette hummed, cocking his head slightly.

"My parents gave it to me as a gift before I left my old town to come here and try get into a collage. You know, the best art teachers are here on Destiny Islands, and they wanted me to become a great artist… This clock belonged to my grandfather, he made it himself." Riku sighed and smiled, idly looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh right... You left for collage..." Sora scratched his cheek absently. "How old are you anyway so your parents let you live on your own?" He frowned, crossing his arms. Riku didn't look anywhere past 20!

"Almost 18. I graduated early when I was 16, a year ago because I skipped second grade. How about you?" Riku was eyeing the brunette now, smiling.

"Oh... I'm 17, graduated this year." Sora murmured, frowning at Riku. "How come you're so young and don't live with your parents? At least in the same city..."

"I used to live on Destiny Islands until I was 9, and then my parents decided to move and I just tagged along. I lived on the other side of the mainland though. You know, the one close to the port." The artist sat up and straightened his tee, the blanket pooling around his waists.

"And they trust you to live alone?" The younger male blinked, cocking his head at Riku.

"Mmhm. I call them and let them know everything is alright, they know I'm responsible and don't worry about me. Sometimes they come over the weekend and leave me some food, but that doesn't happen too often." The artist noted, "They need to get on a ship for that, and it's expensive."

"I see..." The brunette licked his lips cautiously and placed his hand on top of the couch's cushion, fingers drumming idly on top of the dark red velvet-like fabric.

"How about you and your parents? Ever plan on leaving them for collage?" Riku pondered, giving Sora a curious look.

"Not for the next few years that's for sure." Sora snickered, folding his arms in his lap. "I'm too attached to my mother. She can be clingy and annoying at times, but I really like her. She likes to call me momsik and tease me when I get all affectionate or clingy." He snickered, a slight embarrassed blush creeping to his cheeks. "Tells me I'm mommy's boy... But she's really cool too! I mean, she doesn't humiliate me in front of my friends or something. She's really nice."

"That's good to hear. You have a great mom Sora." Riku chuckled, swatting Sora's knee playfully.

"Heh. I know." The younger teen grinned, puffing his chest out. "My dad's really great too, but I like my mom better." He nodded in agreement to himself.

The artist nodded, looking quite amused, actually. "If you say so, I guess it can't be helped." He shook his head with a slight smirk.

Sora stuck his tongue back at the artist and reached his foot to poke his shoulder, which earned him a tickle to his bare sole, making him yelp and curl his toes.

"Riku!" He huffed, tucking the offended foot under him and scrunching his nose at the elder. "That's not fair!"

"Everything's fair in love and war. And I declare a tickling war!" Riku grinned, pouncing Sora and pinning him to the couch while his fingers began roaming all over the boy's side and stomach. "Taste my wrath, you fiend!" He roared, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Nev--!! Nev--!! Neeeeveeee!!... Never you! You!!! You fil—Filthy! Vermin!" Sora laughed back at him, arms pressing to his sides and body twisting under the vicious attack.

Riku laughed back at him and kept on tickling, adoring the boy's laughter at heart and letting a small content sigh escape as he examined Sora's face.

Sora used that little distraction and threw his own arms up in order to tickle Riku.

He managed in doing so, too. Catching the other teen by surprise, Sora shot his arms up to his pits, tickling and grinning with triumph. It wasn't too long before he got their positions switched, and made Riku beg him to stop. Victory was his.

"No one ever wins in tickling wars against me." Sora declared, slumping on top of the panting Riku.

"Yeah yeah good for you." The other teen chuckled, ruffling the brunette's hair.

"You're just a sore loser." Sora stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes at the artist before pressing his cheek against the other's chest and closing his eyes.

"Pfft, No. I admit you won, that makes me a good loser." Riku huffed back with a small smile. "I'm just teasing."

Sora settled over Riku's chest, eyes closed. "Fine, say whatever you want… I'm still the winner."

"Sure you are." Riku grinned and place one hand behind his head to serve as a makeshift pillow. His other hand stayed inside Sora's hair though, slowly raking against the cinnamon colored spikes.

"Mm... Riku… Don't you miss your parents sometimes?" Sora sighed after a long moment of silence, his eyes remaining close as he was lulled by the steady, relaxing caresses of Riku's fingers over his scalp.

"I do... I've been rather… Lonely since I came here. You're the first person I managed to befriend here... You see, I only have enough money to pay for my studies here, and I used to live in the rich part of the islands when I was little, so I couldn't afford to rent an apartment there." The artist paused, "And getting there without buying a ship ticket is impossible." He sighed, closing his eyes as well. "Buying one is too expensive. Besides, what are the odds to meet them, anyway?" He opened his eyes once again, granting the brunette a small smile.

"That sucks." Sora pointed, pulling his shoulders up slightly and shifting over Riku's chest, his cheek resting on the left part of it now. "Why didn't you tell me you were lonely? I could introduce you to some of my friends, you know, to make it better." He scrunched his nose then.

"Nah. Your friends are nice, no offense, but I'm pretty picky about people. I mean, they're great, but just not my type." Riku chuckled, spreading and curling his toes absently.

"And I am?" Sora blinked, looking up at Riku from his position over the elder's chest.

The artist gave an affirmative nod and a reassuring smile as an answer.

The younger teen smiled and closed his eyes once again, curling slightly against Riku. He liked feeling special…

"Hey Riku..." He murmured quietly, cheeks painting slightly as his tiny smile widened. "I like the sounds your heart makes…" He sighed, moving slightly so he could grasp more of that melodious heartbeat.

Riku found himself skipping a beat at the boy's comment. The sounds his heart was making? ...That sure was a unique compliment. "I bet yours makes better sounds than mine." He hummed, turning his head so he could see Sora's face.

Oh, was he surprised when he saw the boy standing up on his knees and taking his shirt off.

"I'm not sure you're right because yours sounds really nice, but can you listen to mine and tell me?" He smiled, back arched slightly so his chest would puff out.

Riku chuckled a small 'fine' and sat up, leaning forwards so he could lean over Sora's chest and listen to the beat.

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift away with the rhythmic sound of Sora's beating heart, arms slowly warping around the smaller male's waists and pulling him closer.

They stayed like this for a few minutes more, Riku holding Sora in his arms and listening to the other's heart, and Sora gently stroking Riku's hair.

"Well, how does it sound?" The brunette hummed finally, hands resting over Riku's shoulders with his fingers intertwined over his nape.

"You know, Sora... I've never heard my own heartbeat before, but listening to yours makes me feel warm and soft on the inside, it makes me relax…" Riku sighed quietly, eyes remaining closed. "It's beautiful..."

Sora pondered over a reply for a long moment before finally opening his mouth to speak. "Well, so is yours Riku." He nodded, resting his cheek over the other's head. "Maybe that's how you define your potential friends? By their heartbeats?" A small grin made it to his lips. "Does that mean I was destined to be your friend?" He hummed, nose burying in the mess of the artist's morning hair.

"Maybe. I never really thought about it, but that's an interesting thing you got there." Riku chuckled softly, poking Sora's back.

Sora wiggled once at the poke and nodded. "Maybe I should listen to the hearts of my other friends too, to find out if we were destined... Then again, Kairi and Selphie are girls, I can't do that." He scrunched his nose with dismay. "And Wakka and Tidus would think I'm weird." He shook his head then, dragging his nose over Riku's head.

"Well... At least you know I'm your friend at heart." Riku hummed, hugging Sora closer.

"Hey Riku?" Sora lifted his head, fingers scratching the other's nape thoughtfully.

"Mm?" Came a short reply from the silver haired teen

"Your cheek is warm." The youth replied, moving his cheek back to its place on top of Riku's head. "Are you embarrassed of something that it's heating up like that?"

Riku licked his lips one before replying. "Embarrassed? No... not really, more like feeling very warm and close." He noted, taking a deep breath in.

"Oh." Sora frowned, but smiled two moments afterwards. "Well, I'm feeling warm and close to you too." He nodded, hands now moving to hug Riku's shoulders. "Maybe it's because I discovered I have a friend at heart..."

"Maybe..." Riku whispered back with a smile, his cheeks heating up a bit more from the mere thought.

"Hey Riku?" Sora scrunched his nose again, taking a deep breath in.

"Yes?" Riku chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You have really bad morning breath…"

Riku's head dropped with a low grunt.

* * *

"Alright. I'm all squeaky clean and fresh smelling. No bad breath now." Riku snickered and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Sora whom was seated on his couch, trying to get a stubborn grain of sand from under his thumbnail. "You ready for our drawing session? If you are I'll get the paper and colors right away." He nodded, shoving his hand in the pockets of the shorts he was now wearing. 

"Actually, Riku… Mind if I draw you this time? I was thinking about this 'capture the moment' thing you said, and I think I understood that." Sora smiled, giving up on getting that grain of sand out and standing up.

Riku hummed quietly for a few seconds before nodding with a small smile. "I'll get you a smaller piece of paper then for you to manage more easily. Drawing on large surfaces is harder." He noted, making his leave to the attic to get the needed supplies.

A minute later, Riku was back with a relatively small piece of paper, his old set of watercolors, an old, empty jar and his water pencil. "Alright. Let me just pin this down to the board and explain you a few basics before you can start drawing. Meanwhile, you can fill this jar with fresh water."

Sora nodded and quickly took the jar in his hands, making his way to the kitchen to fill the jar with water. By the time he was back, Riku had already set Sora a pair of stools and his drawing base, together with an old dirty cloth.

"Alright. First, sit here, and place the jar on the second chair near the color set." Riku ordered, taking the few brushes he got and placing them in the water as Sora took his place across the base. "Now, are you left or right handed?"

"Right." Sora replied, carrying his eyes to Riku and waving his right hand.

"Okay. Take the palette and cloth in your left hand, like this." Riku took Sora's left hand and placed the white plastic board between his thumb and index finger, and the cloth between his ring finger and his pinkie. "Great. Now, first you draw the guidelines to whatever you decide to draw. Just the basic form of it, like a stick person. Then, you outline it to give it its general shape, add some details and start coloring. I suggest you start by coloring large objects, just adding a few basic colors so the drawing won't look as empty. It would make the process easier later when you get to the shading stage." Riku nodded, hand placed on Sora's shoulder as he continued his explanation.

"Remember those are watercolors, meaning they have transparency. You could use them as a gradient, which brings me to the next subject, your palette. Use it to mix colors and create different shades. If you want to thin out a certain color, dip the tip of your brush in the water and wipe the excess color in the cloth I gave you… If you want to erase some color just wash it away with a clean wet brush while it's still fresh." He hummed thoughtfully, fingers drumming against Sora's shoulder. "That's basically it I think… Good luck with whatever you choose to draw, I'm here to help." Riku smiled and gave Sora's shoulder a small tap.

Sora nodded and smiled, taking the pencil in his right hand and placing it in his lap. "Can I draw you?" He looked up at Riku, smile remaining still on his face.

Riku frowned slightly before smiling back at him. "Alright, if it's too difficult tell me and I'll bring you something nice and simple to draw." He nodded and sat back on the couch. "Alright, what should I do?" He snickered, amused with the idea of Sora drawing him.

"Um... Can you pretend you're leaning on a palm's trunk and that you're asleep?" Sora licked his lips once, trying to recall the scenario from just a couple of days ago when Riku took him to the small island.

"That can be arranged." Riku stretched and shifted so now his hands were in his lap, and his legs dandling freely from the couch as he leaned back against the cushion.

Sora smiled quietly and began drawing the guidelines, a Riku stick-person with two thick parallel lines behind him as the soon-to-be palm trunk.

After a few minutes, and many re-draws, Sora managed to get the proportions relatively right. Even though Riku's pose was easy, he had many difficulties getting the arms and legs in the right proportion.

Rest of the sketch was relatively easy. Sora didn't use too many details; he decided to add them while coloring.

* * *

Riku was awakened by a heavy feeling of something damp against his chest and something tickly against his chin. "Mm..?" He frowned, blinking and raising his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes and yawn. 

Sora shifted slightly on top of the silver haired teen.

The artist frowned slightly and looked around. Oh... So Sora never got to finish his drawing, eh? ...Well Riku couldn't blame him. It required lots of concentration anyway.

Quietly, Riku turned to look down at the brown mess of spikes under his chin, chuckling and leaning back against the couch, pulling Sora close to him. It was amazing, really... The brunette's body was always so warm, it made Riku feel unnaturally snuggly.

The brunette yawned and shifted slightly, curling further in the artist's lap, smacking his lips once before falling back into sweet slumber.

Riku smiled.

How the younger male managed to always act so adorable, even when unconscious, was a mystery… Riku didn't feel like solving it though, he just accepted it as it came.

A few minutes later, as if sensing the other's wakefulness, Sora yawned and stretched, falling back from Riku's lap to the couch and resuming his waking up ritual then.

"Morning..." Riku chuckled, crossing his hands behind his head and stretching himself.

"Moonin'..." Sora sighed, pulling his legs to his chest then and hugging them as he remained lying on his back, ankles crossed and toes curled.

"Indeed." The artist shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, looking rather amused. "I thought you had a good night's sleep… How come you fell asleep again?" He snickered, offering Sora a teasing look.

"Um… I don't really know. It started feeling really stuffy so I started feeling fuzzy…" Sora frowned, moving a single hand to rub his forehead as he let his legs fall back to the floor and lean against the cushioned back. "So I decided to close my eyes for a bit and rest until the feeling went away… Guess I was just tiered from earlier?" He offered, crossing his hands behind his head to serve as a makeshift pillow.

"Mm… Guess that could be it." Riku confirmed with a nod and let his head slump to his side, eyes closed and bangs falling over his face, gently scraping the cheeks and forehead with their tips.

"You wanna sleep some more? I don't mind..." Sora hummed, hand rising to brush the bangs away from Riku's eyes with a soft smile.

"That could be nice…" Riku admitted, suppressing a yawn and letting his eyes open slightly, eyeing the old wooden clock. "Could you wake me up in two hours?" He rubbed his eyes and blinked at the brunette, offering him a tiny smile.

Sora nodded and quickly rolled off the couch and pushed Riku down into a lying position on the cushion, retrieving his blanket and cocooning the artist inside. "Alright! Sleep now!" He announced with self importance, hands resting on his hips.

Riku chuckled and covered his head with the blanket, leaving only his nose to peek outside. "Mm… Beh. Sora, could you bring me my blindfold? It's in the small drawer under the mirror in the bathroom. There's too much light and I'm not sure I'll be able to fall asleep like that." He sighed, pulling the blanket back down and fixing his hair with his hand.

Sora nodded and took off for the bathroom, returning a moment later with a mask-shaped black piece of cloth tied with a rubber band.

Riku smiled and nodded, slipping the blindfold on with a small yawn. "Thanks Sora… Good night." He shifted under the blanket and relaxed, his hands serving as a makeshift pillow.

Sora chuckled and crouched beside the young artist, leaning to kiss his cheek gently. "Yeah, good night." He hummed, closing his eyes as well, smiling.

Somehow, Sora ended up spending Riku's two hours of sleep by the couch, playing with the young artist's hair.


	5. Sunset leftovers

A/N: Thankyew, Serenitydenied, for betaing... And finding my many silly mistakes in this chapter (which, in fact, I am very fond of ).

BIG FAT WARNING: Cliffhangers ahoy. Seriously. I can see the people with the torches chasing me and locking me in a small, stuffy room, with a laptop that only has word on it. They even deleted mine-sweeper and solitaire, the fiends!

So yeah. Beware of cliffhangers XD. And have fun:D I'll try updating asap, promise.

* * *

Sora yawned and rubbed the back of his head. "Will you come to the beach tomorrow?" A small question was thrown into the air, making the artist cock his head in thought.

"Maybe.. I need to rest a bit. You're quite demanding." He snickered and crossed his arms, sending the brunette a teasing look. Sora rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Seriously, Riku. Are you coming?" The youth inquired, nose scrunching with dismay.

"Sure. Just call me and tell me when to come." Riku sighed, relaxing back and stretching. "I guess I'll be seeing you later then, hmm?" He yawned, offering the other male a soft smile.

Sora nodded in reply and placed his small bag beside the door, leaning forward and locking his arms behind Riku's back. He leaned his head against his wide chest and sighed, "It's gonna be boring without you..".

"Same I guess." Riku chuckled, ruffling the brunette's hair, smile lingering on his lips.

"Can I call you later this evening?" Sora looked up, fingers grasping the fabric of Riku's shirt. Riku nodded in reply, hand soothing Sora's bangs back.

"Good." The younger male concluded, his arms tightening around Riku. "I don't wanna go.. You're fun."

"It's okay. We still have summer ahead, remember?" Riku chuckled, leaning his cheek on top of Sora's head. His let his eyes close as he playfully poked a brown spine with his nose, chuckling with amusement.

"What's so funny?" Sora huffed, scrunching his nose and tugging Riku's shirt in a demanding manner.

"Nothing special.." Riku replied, a smile creeping on his face as he playfully nipped on said spike once.

"Hey! Don't eat it!" Sora growled playfully, shaking his head so Riku couldn't hold onto his spikes.

Riku chuckled and set his head back, smirking at Sora. "Tch, didn't your mom tell you to share?" He mock huffed, fingers shifting slightly over Sora's back.

The younger teen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyway.. Riku.. I really gotta go, or else my mom's gonna be mad." He pressed his lips together and offered Riku an apologetic expression "I'll see you tomorrow, right?".

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Riku agreed, giving Sora one last squeeze before smiling warmly and ruffling his hair. "Now go. Remember, take a left and then walk straight until you see the main street."

Sora saluted and quickly took off, leaving Riku to lean against the frame of the door and smile down at him as he left.

"…Heh. Cute." The elder snickered, shaking his head and shrugging once.

* * *

Sora frowned and chewed on his lip thoughtfully, his hand pressed to his forehead. "And that's it? You sure Kairi?"

"Positive." The girl chuckled from the other end of the line. "Love is when two people are drawn to each other, and feel so close and warm when they are together they just want to stay like that forever.. It isn't that hard."

"But I feel close to you too sometimes, but I don't think I'm in love with you…" Sora insisted, scowling at the thought.

"Okay.. Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough.. Love is when two people feel special to one another, and close and warm together.. And they're attracted to the other person.. Like, really drawn to them!" She nodded, chuckling at Sora.

"I see…" Sora frowned and shifted slightly, cocking his head up and licking his lips. "Hey Kairi, have you ever been in love?" He murmured, hand now resting over his stomach. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, meshing it absentmindedly as he shifted the phone from one ear to another.

"I don't know Sora. I don't think I did.." Kairi frowned thoughtfully and tapped her fingers over her knee. "Anyway, Sora, I gotta go help mom make dinner. Unlike you lazy bum, I actually have to do stuff around the house." She chuckled and stood up, stretching and straightening her knee-long pair of shorts. "I'll talk to you tomorrow? Oh, and don't forget, my birthday is in three days so make sure you're free on Saturday!" She chimed, sticking her index finger up in the air.

"I won't." Sora chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, jabbing his pillow with his free arm. "Now shoo before your mom tells my mom I'm keeping you on the phone again."

Kairi saluted to her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hair and shirt. "Talk to ya later." She grinned, rubbing her foot against the back of her knee and hanging up.

Sora pressed the disconnect button and sat up, ruffling his hair and staring at his desk. Mm.. Riku. It always came back to him, didn't it? And his last conversation with Kairi didn't help. This needed further investigation…

Sora needed to know if he was indeed falling in love.

* * *

Riku licked his finest, most delicate brush, dipped it in the droplet of dark purple color resting on his palette, and swirled his autograph in the lower left corner of the drawing, grinning at it. Yes, Sora's visit was most beneficial. He was back on track, full of inspiration and energy.

Three drawings rested in front of the young artist. Not one, but three.

Kairi, Sora, and a lovely bowl of sweet coconut soup. Yes, he was proud of himself for a work well done, so he scooped the phone up with his free hand and dialed Sora's number.

Pressing the phone to his ear, Riku licked his lips and slumped back against the couch. Slowly, he slid back into a laying position and taking a deep breath in, smiling as he recognized Sora's scent among the furniture's dry aroma.

A few rings after, an absentminded brunette answered his cell, leaving whatever he was concentrated at a moment earlier and humming a small 'hello'.

Riku smiled and tucked his arm below his head, using it as a makeshift pillow. "Hey."

Sora quickly shoved the small stock of colorful papers aside, grinning. He stood up and turned off the small light on his desk, moving to his bed. "Riku! Heh, hi.. What up?" He hummed, slumping back on his bed and resting his feet against the wall.

"Oh, nothing much.. I finished Kairi's portrait and thought you might want to take it lessay.. Tomorrow?" The artist hummed, licking his lips with content and grinning to himself.

Sora blinked once and quickly stood up, straightening his clothes and making it back to his desk. "Really? That's great!" He grinned, standing up on his toes and reaching for his piggy bank and shaking it once.

"Sora?" Riku blinked, sitting up and folding his knees to his chest. "Whatcha doing?"

"Emptying my piggy bank.." Sora hummed, placing the pale green pig on his desk and remocing the plug at the bottom of his stomach away.

Riku snickered and shook his head. "You're not serious, right?" He frowned, hand resting across his stomach and fingers drumming against his side. "I feel like robbing a child.."

"Nah, it's okay." Sora grinned, shaking the piglet and collecting the coins falling out before digging out the few bills resting inside. With a triumphant grin, he gathered the money and placed it in his wallet.

Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead, smiling warmly and taking a deep breath in. "So.. We meet tomorrow?" He murmured, shifting on the couch and curling his toes once. _Meh_, talking to Sora always made him feel so warm and nice…

Sora confirmed with a swift nod and a 'Yes', placing the walled on his nightstand and moving to curl ontop of his bed. "So.. How are you, aside of finishing your drawing?"

Riku sighed and hung his head sideways. "Bored.."

"And lonely?" Sora guessed, snickering.

"…You could say so, yeah." The artist pressed his lips together momentarily, smiling at Sora's guess.

"It's strange.. I tried to talk to Kairi and stuff, but I still feel lonely. Usually the feeling goes away when I talk to my friends, but I'm still restless even after talking to her for like.. An hour." Sora concluded, scrunching his nose with dismay.

Riku chuckled and slid into a laying position over the couch, folding his arm under his cheek and smiling. "Same here.. Only I was drawing instead." He murmured softly.

Sora kept quiet for a few moments before pressing his legs to his chest and licking his lips. "You know.. Your voice sounds really nice when you talk like that.." He murmured shyly, cheeks gaining a pale rosy hue.

"Really?" Riku smiled, pulling his shoulder and dragging a deep breath in. "Like this?" He snickered, voice remaining soft and warm.

"Yeah.." Sora sighed back, curling further and closing his eyes.

"I see.." Riku whispered, smile widening slightly. "Glad that you like it…"

Sora swallowed, blush deepening. "You know.. I really.. Really miss you.." He murmured, pulling his shoulders up and pressing his free hand against his pillow.

"Well.. How about you imagine I'm there then?" Riku hummed quietly, tracing incoherent shapes over the velvety fabric of his couch.

"Hugging me?" Sora whispered, toes curling as a small smile made it to his lips.

"And running my fingers over your back, drawing those tiny circles and swirls with them.." Riku sighed, cheeks warming up slightly.

"That.. Would feel nice.." Sora concluded with a sheepish smile. "I'd.. Hug you back then… And maybe run my fingers through your hair, because it's so nice and soft.."

"And gently squeezing your sides…" Riku hummed, feeling the nice pressure in his chest swelling and making breathing quite a task.

"Oh.. That would feel nice.." Sora purred and shifted on his bed, a wide grin on his face.

"Tickling your stomach a bit.." The silver haired teen sighed, pressing his palm against the cushion and licking his lips.

Sora sucked his stomach in and let a tiny gasp. "T.. That too.." He murmur shyly, nodding to himself as the blush registered over his cheeks.

"And over your chest.. To feel your beating heart.." The artist tensed, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks burning.

"My… Heart.." Sora repeated, blinking once and biting his lower lip. "I wanna feel your heart too, Riku.." He admitted, rolling on his other side so he was now facing the wall.

"It's okay you know… You don't have to be ashamed." Riku let a tiny smile on his face. "I'll tell you what.. We meet tomorrow, and go to that old shack near the beach. You know, the one near the cliff. I'll… Let you feel my heart there." He nodded, swallowing thickly.

"You will?" Sora whispered, cheeks flush and lips swollen with unacknowledged need and lust. "I'll be waiting for that." He sighed, letting his own hand absently slide under his shirt.

"Me too.." The artist lowered his head, a wide grin smeared over his face. "It would be great."

"Hey… Riku? What… What if.. I let you feel my heart as well? Will it be okay? I kinda… Like it when you touch me. It feels fluttery and warm…" Sora took a deep breath in, closing his eyes.

Riku pursed his lips again, nose pressing against the cushions. "I'll be waiting for that too…"

"So.. This is a good night?" Sora cleared his throat and squeezed the pillow between his fingers.

"Guess it is.." The artist nodded to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow at… Ten thirty?" He murmured, smiling and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ten thirty's fine." Sora confirmed, toes curling and uncurling with anticipation.

"Good night then, Sora." The older teen sighed, relaxing back on the couch and leaning his head against the armset.

"Sweet dreams Riku.." The brunette offered back, voice soft and affectionate. "See you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Riku nodded to himself.

Sora kept quiet for a few moments, just listening to Riku's breathing. It felt so calm and alluring.

"Sora… We gotta hang up…" The artist whispered, licking his lips sheepishly.

"Oh right." Sora blinked, instant blush spreading through his cheeks. "Sorry Riku, night."

"Night."

And with that, Sora pressed the disconnect button, quickly making his way under the blanket and kissing the back of his phone with a blush.

_Riku._

* * *

It was about ten when the brunette arrived to their appointed meeting spot, only to find Riku sitting there on the floor with a small canvas on his knees and some oil pastels.

"Riku!" He exclaimed happily, coins rustling with a low metallic sound inside his large side pockets.

"Hey." The artist smiled back, gesturing Sora to come and sit beside him.

Sora slumped and crossed his legs on the floor, leaning against Riku's shoulder. "Whatcha drawing?" He grinned, curling his toes with excitement.

"A painting for some coffee house. They said they wanted a new design for the place, so I offered them my services." Riku hummed, smiling at Sora and kissing his head briefly.

The brunette smiled and shrugged once. "That's good then. The money with help you get into that college, right?"

Riku nodded and placed the drawing aside, cleaning his hands from the oily stains against a napkin and hugging Sora with a smile. "Anyway… What's your excuse for being early again, hm?"

Sora blushed and hunched his shoulders. "Just didn't want to be late.." He swallowed, pulling his knees to his chest.

Riku snickered. "You're half an hour early."

The younger teen growled and turned his look aside. "Fine. I wanted to see you because I figured you'd be drawing here anyway…"

The artist smiled and tightened his arms around Sora's back, leaning his cheek against his head. "Really?.. That's.. Good to hear." He hummed softly, rubbing Sora's back gently with slow, circular movements.

Sora sighed and curled up closer to Riku, resting himself against him and giving into the elder's touch.

"Like it?" Riku hummed, rubbing his nose against the top of Sora's head with a smile.

"Yeah." Sora nodded hastily, tightening his arms around Riku as a delicate blush made it to his cheeks.

Riku's smile widened. "Good." He concluded, shifting so he could pull closer to the teenage brunette.

"Hey… Riku?" Sora swallowed, blush darkening. "How do you know you're in love?" He whispered, voice soft and hesitant.

Riku frowned thoughtfully. "Well.. Love is when you're willing to give the world's most beautiful sights… Just to make them smile with realization." He answered quietly, feeling his chest swelling inside him.

Sora's eyes clamped shut as he pressed impossibly closer to the artist.

The older teen took a deep breath in and accepted the embrace, hands sliding back and forth over Sora's back.

Sora's eyes opened to a tiny crack. Was that it? Was he really falling, or maybe have already fallen for the kind stranger he met a few days ago? But… Riku was so different; He made Sora want to do things for him, and only have a happy smile in return. To make him happy each and every time.

"Riku…" Sora half moaned half whispered. "Can I hear your heart again?" He swallowed, toes curling with anticipation.

"Mmhm." The older teen replied, hands now resting on his sides instead of Sora's back.

"Aren't you gonna take that off?" Sora swallowed, fingers shifting slightly as he pointed over Riku's shirt.

"Nope. Wanna help me?" Riku chuckled, kissing the top of Sora's head. "You wanna do it?"

Sora swallowed and nodded, shyly placing his hands over the zipper of the navy blue sleeveless shirt.

"Is it okay?" He gulped, meshing the cotton fabric between his fingers.

"Yeah… I trust you." Riku reassured, placing his hand on Sora's nape and scratching once, making the younger teen gasp softly and hunch his shoulders.

The older teen chuckled and slowly leaned back, allowing Sora to easily unzip his shirt and slide it off his shoulders.

"I never noticed this before but… Why is your skin so pale, Riku?" Sora blinked once, soothing his hand up and down Riku's bare arms and chest, starting from his palm until he reached his collarbone.

"I usually draw when it isn't too sunny, so my skin doesn't get burnt." Riku hummed, relaxing under Sora's soft touch and leaning into it.

"Really? Why not?" The brunette whispered, hands sneaking to Riku's shoulders in order to give them a nice rub.

"I don't know… I was always searching for something exotic, something that will take your breath away when you look at it… Daylight is just too plain." He paused. Gods, trying to express himself in words was just too hard with Sora's hands all over his back, making him feel so damn good. "And… The feeling of intimacy… And warmth… Just isn't there…" He sighed, frowning with thought.

"Really?" Sora whispered, mind registering only a third of Riku's words.

"Yeah and… The colors… Are too… Plain.." Riku swallowed, shifting a bit closer to Sora so their foreheads touched. "Too dull…" He swallowed, lips parting slightly.

Sora let his eyes shut as he slowly closed the tiny distance between their lips, hands shakily moving to rest around Riku's neck. Why did he kiss him? Hell… He didn't even know. It just felt right and proper at the moment.

Riku groaned softly and warpped his arms around Sora's waist, fingers gently toying with the light fabric of his shirt. His lips shifted gently, milking a gasp from his younger companion.

Sora gently squeezed Riku's silvery strands between his fingers, needing something to help him contain himself. He mewed quietly and pressed closer, now hugging the elder's shoulders, his cheeks ablaze. His mind was slowly registering what exactly he was doing.

_Was this how first kisses were supposed to feel? This bundle of warm and pleasant feelings, making him feel so light and close it was…_

Riku gently took Sora's lip between his, sucking on it almost shyly and hunching his shoulders. It was true, this wasn't Riku's first kiss, at all. But it most certainly felt like one. The rapid heartbeat, the excitement, the slight nervousness, heat spreading all over your body. Fluttery feeling and intimacy… It was all there, it was…

_Perfect_.

The artist gently let his fingers trace oval patterns over Sora's back, smiling softly each time Sora tensed in his arms, proving that Riku hit a sensitive spot.

Sora shivered and pressed closer, chest glued to Riku's. Perhaps if he tried hard enough, Riku could feel the youth's heartbeat against his own.

Riku gently slipped his lips away from Sora's, panting softly as their bodies remained close. "I… Wow.." Riku tried whispering, licking his lips quietly.

Sora smiled back, planting a soft kiss against Riku's lips and curling closer, hands tightly woven behind his back.

Riku smiled and kissed the top of Sora's head, sighing peacefully.

The brunette shifted slightly and lowered himself so his ear was now resting over Riku's chest. He smiled at the rapid heartbeat, now a familiar one, and purred with contentment.

"Heh… Yeah, I'm excited too, I guess." Riku murmured sheepishly, inhaling the delicate scent of Sora's hair. "Been a while since I felt so close to someone." He frowned, gently squeezing Sora's shoulders.

"On second thought, I think I haven't felt so close to anyone at all." He reasoned, frowning with thought. "I don't know… You're special." He chuckled, kissing the top of Sora's head with a quiet sigh.

Sora mewed weakly in return, curling inside Riku's secure and welcoming arms.

"Mm? What is it?" Riku hummed softly, hands gently massaging Sora's shoulders.

The brunette swallowed and closed his eyes.

It took him a few moments before he managed to look back up, face flushed with a delicate shade of red.

"H.. Hey… Riku?" He whispered, voice a mixture between fear, and excitement. Yet he sounded happy…

"Yeah?" Riku replied gently, offering Sora a small, warm smile.

"I think I'm in Love with you…"

* * *

Some more A/Ns: Wooh. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to revolve their transformation from friends to well... More than that. No, they're not lovers yet, not in this chapter, but most probably on the next one :D

From next chapter on their bond is just gonna deepen, so stay tuned, and review please! It's always good to have a second opinion over things... So yeah. Plus, it motivates writers like woah:3

One more thing- I'm starting a new story soon (SoraxRiku as well with possible side pairings), lighter and more comic than this one. Hopefully, it will be equal to EFTS, if not better. And thank you for reading again!


	6. Dusk

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to thank _SerenityDenied_ for being my loffly beta x3! You know you love her too.

Second, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I was being a lazy bum and I deserve to be punished. (Not in the face! ;-;)

And last... Enjoy please! Major twists ahead:D

* * *

Riku gently ran his fingers through Sora's hair, staring at the cracked wooden floor. He said nothing for the last two minutes, and Sora was starting to become nervous.

"You think?" The artist finally murmured, hands still buried in the chocolaty spikes.

"I wish I could tell you more than that, but it's the first time I even have these kinds of feelings Riku." Sora replied quietly, feet pressed tightly to the chest.

Riku allowed a tiny smile to creep to his lips. "First time…" He sighed, leaning his forehead against Sora's head. "Don't let me disappoint you then…"

"Disappoint me?" Sora tried to look up, toes curling with excitement.

"Do things that upset you in general… Tell me when I do something that makes you feel uncomfortable." Riku explained, gently kissing the top of Sora's head.

"Why would you do that..?" Sora whispered, hesitantly taking Riku's hand in his own.

"By mistake…" Riku explained, squeezing Sora's hand. "See, now that I actually have someone to really take care of"

"What?" Sora blinked, now looking up at Riku with a pair of curious eyes.

"Now that we're a couple…" Riku snickered.

"We are?" Sora frowned, lacing his fingers with Riku's.

"Unless you don't want me as a boyfriend." Riku hummed, letting his thumb trace tiny circles over the back of his hand.

Sora's mouth fell open as the boy cautiously eyed Riku.

"You mean… Us, couple… You like me too?" He finally managed to blurt, blinking a few times.

"Mmhm." Riku replied easily, his body tense with the excitement he tried his best to contain.

"Wow I… I'd like that." Sora nodded, looking sideways momentarily before hugging the older artist as close as he could.

"Me too.." Riku let out a tiny chuckle before biting his lip and allowing himself to shiver in Sora's arms.

Sora hunched his shoulders and looked sideways before stretching himself up and pecking Riku's lips shyly, fingers squeezing the fabric of the artist's shirt.

The elder wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's lithe form, kissing his forehead and humming quietly. "You know… I almost forgot about Kairi's drawing…" He whispered, forcing himself to relax (not that it was too hard in his current state. Sora just possessed this aura that calmed Riku down).

"Oh yeah.." Sora frowned, leaning back in Riku's arms so he could take the money out of his giant pocket, making the coins clash together in a faint metallic noise.

"Wait. Let me show you the drawing first." Riku snickered and reluctantly let go of Sora, reaching for the rolled drawing inside the long plastic container and handing it over to him.

The brunette nodded and returned the money to his pocket, easily removing the cap and pulling the drawing out.

After a minute of studying the drawing, Sora slumped back on his butt and placed it inside its container. "I like it." He nodded, a bright grin stretching across his face.

"Well… Good then. Tell Kairi it was a pleasure drawing her." Riku snickered and ruffled Sora's hair, leaning back on his hands.

Sora chuckled and settled back over Riku's chest, closing his eyes and taking several deep breathes in. "…Thanks." He murmured, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Riku cocked a brow as he let his hand linger over Sora's arm, fingers tracing over the length, adoring the soft skin they found there. "What for?" He hummed, sounding rather amused.

"Just that… Well… It might sound really sappy and lame, but I like my life better now." The brunette sighed, looking at the ocean in front of them through half lidded eyes. "I know you usually say it in cheap romance novels but… When you stop and really think about it, you realize that a lot of things in me sort of changed… I started noticing the beauty in little things like sunsets and the sea… And gestures that people make." He concluded, closing his eyes and moving his arms in a loop around Riku.

"I'm glad I serve as such a great teacher to you, then." Riku chuckled, kissing the top of Sora's head with a smile.

Sora sighed softly and stretched his head up, tilting his head sideways and offering Riku's chin a tiny kiss. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Riku swallowed quietly, leaning his forehead against the shorter male's with a quiet hum.

It was a great and terrifying feeling that washed over Riku, as if you were held breathless just underneath the surface, with the air you needed so badly a mere inch away, but with a border blocking you from it.

And now that ice was broken and you were free to grasp that great freedom and fill your lungs with fresh, crispy air.

"Sora…" The older male murmured quietly, squeezing Sora's form closer as his eyes remained tightly shut.

"Mm?" Came a quiet response from the brunette as he buried his petite head in the joint of Riku's neck, expression calm and blissful.

"I…" Riku paused then and took a deep breath in, maneuvering himself so Sora was now resting on his lap. "I'm happy." He finally blurted, his words followed by a tiny laugh. "I really am, you know?"

"Now I do…" Sora chuckled, meshing the back of Riku's shirt with a quiet hum, letting his fingers abuse the light fabric.

"And… It might sound a bit crazy… I'm terrified at the same time." He whispered, biting his bottom lip slightly. "I've been independent for quite a while, with no one to pay attention to but myself and my works. The solitude didn't really bother me until… Until I met you, actually." He paused, taking a few deep breathes in. "I'm scared, Sora… That I wouldn't be able to meet your expectations. Now that I know about your feelings, I'm scared that you won't find me as attractive, that your first impression that drew you would vanish as soon as you find out about my flaws. I can be a real jerk sometimes, not around you, but I assure you I can." He murmured, cradling the boy in his arms.

"Riku…" Sora smiled gently, eyes remaining close as he laced his fingers in Riku's hair. "Talk."

Riku swallowed and nodded briefly, forming the words in his mind. "When I was younger… I used to have a friend, a girl-friend, I had this crush on her… You know, a puppy-love sort of thing, but I never got to tell her that. I was too cocky and arrogant, and thought that showing feelings like that was a weakness. When she was little she used to live in a desert city far from here, so when she arrived to the place I moved to, she didn't know how to swim… I taught her. That's how our friendship began." He murmured, pressing his cheek against Sora's head.

"Her name was Namine, and she had the exact same color as your eyes… The most perfect shade of ultra-marine you could imagine. The warmest shade of blue."

Riku took a deep breath then and swallowed. "We used to go to an art class together after school at the local community center. She would usually work with colors; she hated monotone drawings… she said they were boring and lifeless. I mostly did sketches, rarely did I use colors. Anyway… A year ago, we planned on moving here together and going to the same college, with art as a major. But… She went blind. I don't really know what happened, but she somehow got shards of glass stuck in her eyes. The damage was so bad the doctor's couldn't save her eyesight so… She urged me to move here on my own, telling me that I had a future waiting and that she shouldn't be a burden. I agreed because she told me she would call and stay in contact… But she never did call, and the number of her new cell phone she gave me was invalid. Whenever I would call her, her mother would say she was busy or out with friends… Or that she just couldn't talk." He whispered, hunching his shoulders.

"After that, I started using colors more, reading books about artists and techniques in the library and practicing it at home… Sora, do you remember that picture of a girl in the red sheets?" He sighed, squeezing Sora's sides gently.

Sora nodded quietly, eyes wide with silent shock as he listened to Riku's words.

"That was her. She asked me to draw her like that once… Naked, but still covered. She never did let me reach her completely… Always left me longing for more… She probably knew about my attraction to her, but she kept me waiting." Riku chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? It's okay… She may be important to me, but she's no you Sora." Riku smiled softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sora let a small sound and curled closer, clinging tightly to Riku. It was… Hard to digest really. Riku's past, that is. He hadn't expected the boy to have any real hardships in his life… Mostly because Sora himself never really had any. It made him admire the young artist even more.

Riku was everything Sora wished he could be, really…

"So… I was scared I would let you down… Like I let her." The silver haired teen finally sighed, opening his eyes and pressing a kiss to Sora's head.

"It's the same here, then…" Sora murmured softly, stretching his head up and kissing Riku's temple. "You're the first one I ever got to… Well… Love." Sora sighed. "I don't know what you do that's wrong. I'm a rookie when it comes to the politics of Love, Riku." He chuckled, pecking the elder's ear. "So please forgive me if I'm being too cheesy and lame, or annoyingly inexperienced."

Riku bit his lip and snickered quietly, relaxing back and taking a few deep breathes in. "If that's what you really wish for…"

"And… Riku… Someday… Could you draw me naked too? When we get closer." Sora chuckled quietly, aquamarine eyes finally meeting bright teal ones.

* * *

It was a late afternoon hour as Riku idly counted the bills, sitting in the very same coffee house he painted the drawings for earlier that day.

Soon after the small confession, Sora left him for the favor of helping his mother clean the house, so the older male was left alone with nothing to do but draw.

So he did. And by five pm he had a series of drawings for the small coffee shop.

"Would you like some more tea, sir?" The waitress offered, holding a black tray in her hand and smiling politely at him..

"Spearmint ice tea and a plain bagel, please." Riku nodded once, placing the money in his wallet and relaxing back in his chair.

"Hey… Isn't that Sora's friend from the beach?" A brunette girl gasped, blinking in Riku's direction. "That's him!" She squeaked, quickly making her way from the counter to Riku's table..

"Hey!" She grinned, waving her hand at Riku and taking another bite of the cookie she was eating. "I'm Selphie, Sora's friend! Remember me?" She grinned, offering her hand for a friendly shake.

"Mm… The monkey?" Riku chuckled, referring to the game they played and shaking Selphie's hand briefly. "Yeah, I remember." He smiled, leaning with his elbows on the wooden table.

"Heey… That was not funny." The girl huffed, barely resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at Riku.

"I'm sorry… Didn't mean to offend you or anything." Riku shook his head with a snicker. "Sit." He offered, gesturing at the chair across him and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"You know, I heard from Kairi that Sora got to spend the night at your place. That's really neat!" She chirped, shoving the final piece of her oatmeal cookie inside her mouth. "She said he sounded really happy after he returned home, too."

"Really?" Riku hummed, closing his eyes and snickering. "Well… You could say it's the same over here. We had a great time." Riku murmured, not even bothering enough to hide that delicate blush spreading over his cheeks.

Selphie giggled and poked Riku's cheek. "I'm really glad you and Sora got to meet each other. I mean… Sora was happy and fun and all that before, but now it seems as if he really is enjoying himself… And he tries really hard to do his best at anything." She sighed, propping her chin on top of her palms.

Riku kept quiet for a long moment, smiling to himself and shaking his head briefly. "I'm glad." He said finally, raising his gaze to meet Selphie's.

The girl nodded once before looking at the clock. "Oh! I gotta go! My shift starts in a few minutes and I have to get dressed!" She announced, jumping up and waving Riku goodbye before dashing back into the kitchen so she could change into her waitress clothes.

Riku sighed. Sora was happy… It was good, right? And he also told him about Namine… It seemed as if he wasn't making any real mistakes but.. He was still scared that he would screw something up.

Riku was not good at dealing with broken hearts..at all.

* * *

Sora rolled on his stomach and sighed, poking his pillow with his finger repeatedly.

Riku… _Riku_…

Namine.

He wasn't frustrated with the thought that he wasn't Riku's first love… Not really. He just had a hard time processing Riku's confession a few hours earlier; and the more he thought about it, the more cruel it seemed.

The brunette huffed and squeezed his eyes shut. If only he met Riku earlier… If only he could be there for him when Namine lost her sight and gave up on her future, and still coaxed Riku into not giving up on his.

Then again… If he actually was there, he would probably just be friends with Riku, because the other male would be in love with Namine… Sora quickly chased that thought away and shook his head. It was a low thought, and Sora shouldn't be pondering about such trivial 'what if's, right? He couldn't help it though… Couldn't help but wonder whom Riku would choose.

And deep down inside, he wished it would've been him.

* * *

Riku hung his head low as he pressed his cell phone to his ear, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in.

"Hey…" He murmured quietly, a small smile creeping on his lips as Sora greeted him with a sleepy voice. "Hope it's not too late… I was having trouble falling asleep." Riku sighed and pressed his forehead against the couch's arm set.

"It's okay…" Sora shook his head and let out a tiny yawn.

Riku's smile widened. "You sound cute, all sleepy like that…"

Sora chuckled and curled further in his blanket. "Mmpuu… That's because I'm feeling snuggly." He purred, diving under the covers and rubbing his nose.

"Heh, talk about bad timing… Wish I was there to get rid of that snuggling-itch." Riku hummed, sounding rather amused.

Sora giggled sleepily and shifted. "Well, you can take of that tomorrow, right?" He hummed, swallowing another yawn.

"Yeah, you bet I can." Riku answered with a soft chuckle. "Do you want to meet at the coffee house? The one Selphie works in. I'll buy you a drink, my treat." He sighed and flipped back on his own bed, running a hand through his hair. "Speaking of which… What is your favorite drink anyway?"

"Passionflower smoothie. You?" Sora smiled wearily and scratched his knee before popping his head back up from the blanket. It was getting too hot and stuffy inside.

"Iced tea and latte." Riku offered back, placing his free hand behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Hey… Riku? What was Namine's favorite drink?" Sora swallowed quietly, feeling quite uncomfortable about asking, but then again… He did want to know more about the girl.

"Namine liked this weird oriental drink called salep. It's made of cornflour, hot milk and some spices… Really sweet and thick." Riku sighed and turned his head. "She had this tendency of liking weird things." He smiled, shrugging once. "She used to have a collection of marbles she was very proud of." He chuckled.

Sora smiled and took a deep breath in. "What does she look like, Riku?"

"Namine… Fair blonde hair… Pretty short, it only reached her shouderblades… Blue eyes… She was very pale and skinny, too." Riku sighed and opened his eyes again.

"She was very gentle… And never really rushed into anything, and when she made mistakes or hurt someone, she would feel bad for days." He hunched his shoulders and pursed his lips, wiping his dry eyes with his hand and sighing.

Sora kept quiet for a long moment. It was quite evident that Riku was still hurt and trying to get over the fact that Namine and him would most likely never be together again, and it hurt quite bad knowing that she was more important to Riku than him… But what hurt Sora the most was the fact that Riku was hurt, and he wasn't showing it.

Riku took a shaky breath in. "She really liked the color of white, too… And she believed in angels… Her favorite animal was sheep, though she thought fish were the ultimate pet…" He whispered, swallowing several times. "She liked orchids and roses, and we would always visit the botanic garden once a year… At spring… When all her favorite flowers bloomed…" Riku panted, his voice weak and cracked.

Sora bit his lip and curled. "Riku…" Was he crying?

Sora only got a strangled whimper as a response.

The brunette swallowed and pressed his cheek against the pillow. "Riku…" He sniffed quietly. "Don't cry…" He would say that it wasn't that horrible… But honestly, it was. Having your love and best friend turn her back on you and never talk to you again… It was horrible, like tearing a chunk of your heart and then watching it slowly shatter in front of your eyes, feeling the phantom pain last for years after. And the worst part was that you knew they did it for your own benefit. That if you stayed like that you wouldn't be able to proceed because you were bound to hold yourself back and not let yourself reach your ultimate potential.

"I… I'm sorry…" Riku swallowed, voice still very much unstable. "I'm… Sorry, you don't need to get this from me, Sora…" He let a strained whisper, his breath trembling with pain and tears.

"Riku…" Sora took a deep breath in and squeezed his phone between his hands. "I'm coming over". And before the older teen had a chance to reply, Sora already hung up and turned his phone off, getting quickly out of bed and getting dressed, leaving his parents a note in case he would stay over at Riku's, which was very highly possible, and climbing out of his window.

* * *

Sora quietly knocked on Riku's door, blessing God the way to Riku's house wasn't too complicated. He shifted his weight from one leg to another and sighed. He knew Riku wouldn't be pleased but… He had to be there for him. After all, he had no one else but Sora…

A few moments later, the silver haired male opened the door, wearing only a pair of boxers and an oversized sleeping shirt. "You're crazy, you know that?" He murmured hoarsely, casting Sora a wet and weary look.

"People do crazy things when they're in love…" Sora answered quietly and invited himself in, swallowing thickly and moving to hug the older male. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Riku shook his head and closed the door behind them, gently circling his arms around Sora's form. "I know it's bad but… I'm happy you came." He admitted, leaning against Sora and softly kissed his cheek. "It's easier when someone is around…"

Sora nodded and buried his face in Riku's neck, breathing in deeply and letting his body relax under the effect of Riku's alluring smell. It had some narcotic effect on Sora, addicting and reassuring. "Is it okay if I stay over?" He asked carefully, caressing Riku's head and kissing his shoulder.

Riku nodded back and squeezed Sora's form gently. "Will it be okay if we go to my bed this time? I'm sorry but… Setting the couch and mattress again…" He sighed, hanging his head low.

"It's okay." Sora reassured with a tiny smile, leaning back and cupping both of Riku's cheeks. "We can sleep in your bed."

Riku exhaled and leaned into Sora's touch, casting him a long, somewhat warm look. "Thanks…"

"It's nothing. I'm here for you, after all." Sora chuckled quietly, tracing his thumbs over Riku's cheekbones, making the elder close his eyes and purr with contentment. "Let me get you something to sleep in then…" The silver haired teen murmured, leaning in for a tiny kiss, his lips salty with dried tears.

Sora nodded and took Riku's hand in his own, following him into the bed room as the older teen decided upon what should Sora wear.

The brunette sighed and took the grey shirt from Riku, quickly pulling it on and tugging his pants down so he remained only in his boxers and shirt.

Not bothering to pick up the discarded clothes, Riku dragged Sora back to bed, hugging him tightly and dragging a deep breath in. "Sora…" He murmured hoarsely, burying the face in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"It's okay… I'm here. it's… It's okay if you want to cry now…" Sora reassured softly, swallowing and dragging a few deep breaths in. Riku was shaken, beaten, trembling and broken. The least he could do was to help him get all the pain and bitterness out.

The silver haired male let a shaky breath out. "It's spilled milk, Sora… There is no use in crying over it." He whispered painfully, kissing the brunette's neck with cracked lips.

"So?" Sora replied quietly, drawing several breaths in. Sora's never been in such a situation before, where he wasn't the one being consoled, wasn't the one whose tears were being soothed and wiped away… But he would hold back that selfish fear and embrace Riku, let him get all that bitter poison out, be the pair of strong arms he had missed for so damn long…

The artist let a choked sob and pressed close against the brunette's body, needing that comfort and warmth he supplied… And sooner than either of them would notice, tears started flowing over Riku's cheeks like rivers. Big, warm, salty tears that left glistering trails over slightly reddened cheeks. Riku didn't make a sound. He didn't need to. All was said and done, and now he just needed to accept the fact and wash the pain away with a good cry, so he could face Sora later, knowing that his smile was genuine, no hidden pain or whatnot.

Sora licked his lips and took a deep breath in. Somewhere along the road he picked up on a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was little, to calm him down and cheer him up. She said it was a song she used to hear when she went to the church on Sundays with her grandmother, the only religious person there was in Sora's family.

Slowly, Sora's voice became steadier, pouring the sweet tunes in Riku's ears and letting them linger for a moment before the finally sank in, helping Riku mend another piece of his broken heart with each fragment of a melody.

Finally, Riku wiped his eyes and lifted up so he could kiss Sora's cheek, sniffing and pressing his forehead against Sora's. "…Thanks." He whispered hoarsely, fingers reaching to intertwine with Sora's as he gently maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position.

"You're welcome…" Sora whispered back, clear blue eyes shimmering in the tiny moonbeams filtering through the thin fabric of the curtains.

Riku chuckled and cupped Sora's cheek, brushing his palm over the silky, baby-soft skin. "You're amazing… I never really open up to people because I think I'm better than them in one way or another… But you're just… A miracle." He whispered quietly, a warm, though somewhat sad smile gracing his lips.

Sora grinned back at him, blushing under the careful treatment of Riku's hands. He couldn't help himself… That tiny bashful giggle just escaped his lips as soon as he let his guard down!

"And… Sora?" The artist sighed quietly, voice dropping a few octaves to the point of a faint, airy whisper against the brunette's ear.

"Yeah?" The youth replied quietly as his cheeks were painted a most vivid shade of red again. Riku felt so close… So intimate… It was a wonderful feeling, really… To have someone make your heart beat like that by just gently speaking in your ear…

"I think I might be falling for you as well…"

* * *

...-wipes sweat off- Kweh x3 


	7. Starrise

_A/n:_ First of all, Sorry for the long wait. My original beta hasn't appeared online in months now, and I've been waiting for her proof-reading for god knows how long... Until I decided it was a bit too long and got myself another one. I don't feel as if I did a good thing, but I kind of got tiered of waiting, and I hope some of you guys were waiting for this one chapter too. :P

So here it is, chapter 7, the 8'th is halfway done, and hopefully now that I have a new beta things will get moving a bit faster.

* * *

  


Sora groaned and slammed his cell phone shut.

It was 4:30 in the morning, and Sora was comfortably asleep in Riku's arms, until the alarm he set went off and woke him up. After all, Sora needed to get home before his parents would wake up and know he was even gone.

"Riku… Get up…" the brunet murmured lazily, rubbing the elder's head with his hand in a clumsy attempt to get him up.

Riku groaned and curled closer, hiding his face in the crook of Sora's shoulder.

"Please… Rikuu…" the youth whined softly, tugging on a strand of messy silver.

And with that, Riku quickly snapped his eyes open. "Ouch."

"Sorry…" Sora yawned, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning his head sideways against Riku's. "We have to get up…" he repeated, rubbing his hand against his face with a tiny sigh.

"What time is it?" Riku groaned, stretching and letting his head slump back on the synthetic pillow.

"…Too early for any normal person to be up," the brunet snickered, shaking his head. "It's 4:30, I gotta be home soon… And I didn't wanna leave you without notice after last night," he noted with a curt nod before letting his hand bury in Riku's hair and sooth it back gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," the elder replied quietly, leaning into Sora's touch. "And I'll accompany you; I'm not really fond of you brooding around at night… It's not safe, even though the island is a quiet place." He snickered and dragged Sora into a hug. "Thanks, again… You're great," he murmured against Sora's chest, feeling the tiny smile making it to his lips.

"I was glad to help," Sora replied with a nod, scratching behind Riku's ears as if he was a puppy of some sort. A large, huggable husky.

Riku growled softly in reply and turned to press his cheek against Sora's chest. "…Your heart," he sighed, looping his hands against Sora's frame, "It's beating fast again…"

"Obviously." Sora snickered. "You're close. My heart can't possibly rest when you're so close…" he murmured, fingers moving to rake though Riku's soft strands.

"That was awfully sweet," Riku huffed, pressing another kiss just above Sora's heart and letting a deep sound echo through his throat as he stretched. "I like sweet things in the morning…" he added then, looking up lazily and smiling at Sora.

The brunet blushed and scrunched his nose at Riku, tugging his head up so he could kiss him chastely. "I have to go soon… I left a note for my parents in case I wouldn't return before they wake up for work, but I would much rather be home before they find out I was even gone…" he sighed, tucking one of Riku's bangs behind his ear.

"I'll accompany you," the artist offered again, his hand sliding over Sora's shoulder and squeezing it gently. "We could meet the new day together… See the dawn…" He nodded, kissing Sora's delicate chin.

The youth nodded with a small chuckle. "Are you always this sappy?"

"Only on Sundays and Soradays." Riku snickered, poking Sora's cheek playfully.

"Soradays…?" Sora sighed and shook his head. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Sure you do. Every day spent with you is a Soraday. There, simple enough." Riku snickered and grinned smugly at the other teen.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "So basically, I'm turning you into a massive puddle of goo, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Riku sighed. "It's nice though. Makes me feel like I have a real purpose in life, like making you happy." He nodded to himself and then reached his hand to pinch Sora's nose. "F'course I have the moments when I return to my normal self too." He snickered evilly and kissed Sora's nose. "But those are rare and seldom, considering it is indeed a Soraday."

Sora rolled his eyes at Riku, but grinned anyway. "You are such a sap," he announced, hands crossed over his chest. "It's kinda cute though…"

Riku beamed right back at him. "Glad you like it, dear," he chimed, leaning closer so he could peck Sora's nose. "Now let's go, we don't wanna be late, do we?" He sighed, fingers burying in Sora's hair as he offered him a sleepy smile.

The brunet nodded once before stretching and getting up, grumbling at the chilly morning air and rubbing the last traced of sleep off his eyes. "I'll go get my clothes back," he whispered, letting his gaze linger upon Riku as his hand reached to fix the elder's hair behind his ear. "Okay?"

The artists nodded and kissed Sora's palm as it lingered near his face, grinning at the shy blush that registered on Sora's cheeks upon his actions.

"Right… Clothes," Sora sighed, getting up then and lazily tugging his pants and shirt on, after neatly placing Riku's borrowed one on the back of a chair. "You should probably get dressed as well, you know," he noted, wiggling his way into his shoes.

Riku nodded back at him and slowly rolled off the bed, rubbing his cheeks before suppressing a yawn and standing back up. He quietly made his way to Sora's side and picked up his earlier discarded clothes, easily slipping into them.

"Ready when you are," the artist hummed, shoving his cell into his pocket and leaning against the doorframe. Sora confirmed with a nod and moved to loop his arms around Riku's form, cheek pressing against the elder's warm chest. "How are you feeling?" he finally asked, slowly prying his deep blue eyes open.

"Better. A lot better," Riku nodded, raking his fingers through Sora's locks of cinnamon. "Thanks… Even though it was a selfish thing to do, I needed to get it all out and let someone else hear me…" He sighed, kissing the top of Sora's head absently. "Thank you."

Sora simply smiled in return, hunching his shoulders and dragging a deep breath in. "It was nothing, Riku… I did it because I wanted you to feel better, not because I had to…"

The artist melted. "You're a miracle," he whispered, showering Sora's mop of brown spikes with tiny kisses.

The brunet chuckled in return and pressed closer to Riku. "Same," he announced cheerfully, kissing the center of the other male's chest.

The artist snickered in return. "If you insist," he sighed, rolling his eyes and placing a final kiss on Sora's forehead. "Let's go, it's getting late."

Sora nodded once and let go of Riku, lacing their hands together and waiting for the silver haired teen to follow.

Riku quickly locked the door behind them and ruffled the brunet's hair with his free hand, snickering. "You're such a sap…"

"So are you," Sora countered, sticking his tongue out at Riku.

The artist rolled his eyes with a tiny sigh. "Meanie… I don't even know what is it about you I like so much…" he murmured, cupping Sora's cheeks and pecking his nose lightly once.

Sora snickered and crossed his hands over his chest. "Maybe your heart is opening up?"

Riku kept quiet for a long moment before smiling softly at the brunet. "Perhaps."

* * *

Sora scratched his nape and yawned. "We're here," he made known as he dexterously made his way up the old tree growing just outside his window, limbs relying on the firm branches and aiding the brunet at the task of pushing his body up.

The artist soon followed, stopping only when Sora maneuvered himself into a sitting position on his windowsill, offering Riku his hand and a warm smile, both of which were accepted gladly.

Now sitting together with Sora, side pressed to another, Riku allowed himself to relax and nestle his head over the youth's. "I like the view," he noted, his hand reaching to casually drape over the brunet's shoulders.

Sora shrugged and stretched his fingers. "It'll be prettier soon… When the sun rises…" He purred, reaching his hand to lace with Riku's free one. "Will you watch the sunrise with me, Riku?" he asked, voice soft and light.

"Do you really need to ask?" Riku murmured right back at him, kissing the top of Sora's head and squeezing his hand. "Why wouldn't I want to spend the most beautiful time of the day, when everything is ours, with the person closest to me in such a long time?"

Sora shrugged, eyes closing as he eyed the still dark plains of the island spread in front of him, streets and houses set like silverware and china on a silken map before some fancy dinner. "The sunrise… It's ours Riku, right?"

"It is," the artist nodded once, his ankles crossing together and dangling back and forth in the air, ignoring the chilly air that swept inside every time his feet swung. "It's ours because everybody else on this island… They don't see the magic we do… They don't stop to look at everything painting pale blue, and then gold… They don't relish the quiet moments where it's only us and the sky, waiting for the sun to be risen and weak up the lazy streets…" He snickered. "The sunrise… Is our own. Never forget the sight of it, Sora… Please… I know I won't."

The brunet pressed closer against Riku and nodded, curling slightly. "Never… I promise…" he swallowed; squeezing their laced hands tightly and thanking god for letting him and Riku get so close.

A few minutes passed as both teens remained cuddled close, relishing the warmth that was slowly spreading over the crispy air. Sora stretched and yawned, following the course the sun's first rays made. "Maybe we should go back to my room now?" he suggested quietly, blinking wearily at Riku and snickering. "I'm getting really sleepy," he noted, kissing the artist's shoulder affectionately.

"Same," the other male agreed, turning to lazily look back at Sora's bedroom through the window's clear glass. "Nice room…" he chuckled, nudging the youth with a tiny grin.

The latter just rolled his eyes and huffed at Riku. "It's a normal room, take it or leave it."

"I think I'll take it then," the artist snickered teasingly and waited for Sora to open the window for them and enter first. As soon as he was inside, Riku plopped on the bed and stretched, smirking lazily at the younger teen who closed the window behind him. "Man… This bed is far more comfortable than mine," he noted, making some room for Sora.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "You know it's rude to just climb on someone's bed without permission, right?"

Riku shrugged once. "You're saying it as if we're strangers…"

"We are, somewhat," Sora noted then, sitting and pressing his hand to his chin, seemingly deep in thought. "I mean… I guess we know quite a bit about each other, and I feel like we belong together… But we can't really predict one another's actions, right? We aren't familiar with the characters on a deep enough level," he sighed, offering Riku an apologetic look.

"I know," The elder nodded once, rolling on his back and then sitting up, elbows resting on his knees. "And I want to spend more time with you… To bond, and to know what you are like better, because right now, I can see how bright and cheerful you are… And warm and affectionate, sweet even… Adorable…" He snickered at Sora's shy smile and hunched shoulders. "But you're right, I can hardly say I really know you, so I hope you don't mind if I said I want to know you better…"

Sora shook his head and took Riku's hand in his, lacing their fingers and squeezing them together. "Not at all, would you mind if I asked the same?"

Riku grinned and ruffled Sora's hair with his free hand. "Nah, not really,"

The brunet chuckled and stretched back on the bed, dragging Riku on top of him and cupping his cheeks. "So tell me about yourself… Funny and interesting stuff that happened, or just think you wish to tell me about, I'm listening."

Riku sighed as he leaned on his elbows, turning to kiss Sora's palms softly and smile. "Well… When I was young, I had blue eyes until the age of five or so, then they gradually changed to what they are now. I think I cried when they did, because I wanted it to stay blue just like my mother's," he shrugged, guiding one of Sora's hands to bury inside his hair. "Your turn."

"One time, after I nearly drowned, me and Kairi decided to try and get rid of my fear of drowning, so I asked her to bring me a bottle filled with ocean water so I would drink it and maybe that would help…" Sora snickered and rolled his eyes at the memory. "It didn't and later that night I vomited and had fever because I was dehydrated," he took a deep breath in, poking Riku's cheek.

Riku snickered and ruffled Sora's hair affectionately. "Silly little thing…" he sighed, looking positively amused. "Well… I'm allergic to vitamin C and cats," he frowned, looking rather thoughtful, "And my drawing skill isn't really talent, it's more like a hobby that slowly grew into something more… My skill isn't a given."

Sora nodded with understanding and closed his eyes, hands now buried in Riku's hair. "I wanted to ask it for a while now… How you got into art anyways, I mean, you look like someone that's more likely to play some sport rather than be an artist!" The brunet shook his head and scrunched his nose.

"Why? Would you like it better if I played soccer or basketball?" The artist cocked a brow, looking questioningly at Sora.

The youth shook his head in return. "No no… Not at all," he grinned sheepishly. "After all, your drawing skills were those who lead me to you, right?"

"Guess so…" Riku replied quietly, crossing his hands behind his head and rolling on his back.

"So what made you give up on sport and start drawing?" Sora asked with a tiny grin, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Namine," Riku shrugged, turning to look at Sora.

"Namine?" The brunet blinked curiously, cocking his head. "Do tell…"

The artist frowned thoughtfully and pursed his lips before finally speaking. "We first met when I was about six and my mom was trying to make me join a club at the local community center. Back then, Namine's mother was leading the art club, and she offered her to sign me up, and since my mom vaguely remembered how I liked to scribble with crayons on the walls, she decided to send me there." Riku paused with a small snicker and dragged a deep breath in.

"At fist I thought the club was lame and used to pull prank on the teacher, Namine's mom, until Namine herself joined the club. We soon enough became friends and I stopped being so mean to her mom. A few weeks later I found out she was joining my school. She and her father returned back to her birth town, half a year after her mother did." The artist explained, his eyes fixed at the ceiling as he recalled the memories.

"When we went to Jr. High together, I started liking her. It took me almost a year, but I realized I fell for her and that being her friend wasn't enough…" The silver haired teen paused and turned to look at Sora biting his lip and swallowing hard. Sora nodded once, balled fists pressing softly against Riku's chest as the brunet followed Riku's words.

"She knew I had feelings for her, it was pretty obvious too…" He sighed, burying his hands in Sora's hair and pulling him closer for comfort. The youth whimpered softly and leaned his cheek against the artist's chest. "And…?"

"And she said she wasn't sure and that it was all too weird for her…" Riku frowned silently and traced the contours of Sora's face with his fingers, stopping at his chin and then gently pushing his lips, watching the brunet close his eyes and hunch his shoulders.

"Didn't you say she always kept you waiting…?" Sora blinked curiously, kissing the tip of Riku's finger.

"She did," Riku smiled warmly, eyes closing. "Namine never did let me have her right away… Even when we had had our moments, I had to work hard for them…"

"How?" The brunet frowned, doubt written all over his expression.

"I was just getting to that part," the artist chuckled and kissed Sora's cheek. "You should be more patient."

"Anyway, after that we kissed, and went on a date once to see if maybe something could work out between the two of us… She was right, and it was just too weird to accomplish. Finally, when we went to high school, she asked me to draw her in the way I saw her in my dreams," the artist snickered quietly and guided Sora's head up, holding his slim jaw between his fingers. He planted a feather light kiss to his lips and swallowed, murmuring against Sora's mouth.

"It was a sort of 'tying the loose ends' kind of thing. For the picture, I asked her to lay naked between white sheets," Riku explained, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "She laughed at me and told me she liked red better. Deep vermillion, to be exact, because it was the hair color she wished she had, but her mother was strictly against it." He chuckled and moved his arms to loop around the brunet's shoulders.

Sora sighed and lowered his gaze. "Is that why you drew me sleeping in the white sheets?" he pondered quietly, shoulders hunched. He couldn't say he was angry at Riku, just… Slightly disappointed.

"Yes, and no," the artist shook his head, pressing Sora closer to his chest. "At first, I thought that you and Namine were much alike. You had the same radiant smile, and you both seemed to find the magic in every little thing… You listened."

The older teen paused, craning his neck so he could look at Sora briefly before continuing. "But as I came to know you better, I realized you two were worlds apart. Namine was quiet and mature, she brought me this inner calmness I couldn't help but crave for…"

"But you… You are vibrant; you make me feel not needed, but wanted. You have this irresistible boyish charm and you learn so fast… It's weird, because you know, I don't often open up to other people, but you're just so easy to befriend… And even easier to love…" Riku murmured, stroking Sora's tense shoulders with his palms.

The youth pulled at his nose before curling against Riku's form. "Are you sure?" He grinned. "No taking the nice words back?"

"Pretty damn sure," Riku snickered in return, kissing the top of Sora's head.

"Well then… I guess I accept your courting," the brunet offered Riku a huge grin and a pair of flush cheeks.

"Psh, I wasn't courting, Sora. I was just saying the truth," Riku shrugged easily and sent Sora a meaningful look.

The boy stuck his tongue out in return. "Sure thing Riku, sure thing."

* * *

Sora was fixing his clothes in front of the mirror. It was a few days later after the silver haired teen spent the night, or more so day, at Sora's house. They ended up talking until the late hours of the morning, sharing childhood memories, likes and dislikes, dreams and just plain talk.

Riku was a great interlocutor, Sora figured, and the conversations with him easily melted from one issue to another. All in all, the brunet was happy.

"I think I'm done," he concluded with a hint of triumph in his voice as he pushed a few stray spikes back into their place and grinned at his reflection. Kairi's portrait was laying on his desk, tied with a pale orange ribbon and wrapped in some floral paper Sora's mother found in the storeroom.

The teen grabbed the gift and swiftly made his way downstairs, waving at his mother and grabbing his bag with his free hand. "I'm staying over at Kairi's tonight! I'll be back tomorrow so call me if anything happens!" He called as he slipped his beach sandals on and slammed the door behind him.

It was a late afternoon hour when Sora arrived to the beach where Kairi, Selphie, Wakka sat. Kairi's parents were lighting fire for some barbeque nearby, but not close enough to make the three (and soon four) teens feel uncomfortable.

"Kairi!" Sora panted, coming to a halt when he reached the large mat Kairi Selphie and Wakka were sitting on. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" The girl beamed back at him gesturing him to sit down as the other two friends waved at him.

Sora waved back hastily and reached Kairi her present before dumping his bag behind him. "Sorry I'm late, Riku called and I got carried away and talked to him on the phone for almost an hour… I swear mom will kill me at the end of this month when she sees the bill," he snickered and leaned back on his hands.

"Ooh… You're still friends with the pretty painter?" Selphie cooed curiously, bright green eyes blinking at Sora in a questioning manner.

"Yes… Why shouldn't I be?" Sora frowned thoughtfully. "I mean, Riku's just a great… Person to befriend," he shrugged, licking his lips nervously. Oh, that was right, his friends didn't know about him and Riku…

"He is!" Selphie chirped, clasping her hands together merrily. "He's all grown-up and cool and he can draw really well!"

Sora snickered at the girl's response and rolled his head to the side, grinning at Kairi.

"What? You know Selphie's right," Kairi snickered and poked Sora's cheek playfully.

"I know that!" The brunet protested as his grin grew. "I was just amused at how Selphie was swooning all over –my- friend she barely knows," he stuck his tongue out at the brunet, which in turn resulted his head being hit by the girl's hand.

"So Selphie has a crush on your friend?" Wakka snickered, looking quite amused in his position over the opposite side of Sora's place.

"It's not a crush! Sora's friend is just cool and I'm letting it be known!" Selphie countered quickly, crossing her arms over her chest grumpily.

Sora had to drag a deep breath in and remind himself Selphie didn't know about him and Riku… Then why did he still feel sort of dread deep inside? As if something precious to him was stolen and exploited…

"Oh, by the way, Sora… Tidus is gonna be late because he has to help his mother grocery shopping," Kairi murmured, hugging her legs and leaning her chin on top of her knees. "He asked us not to go swimming until he comes."

Sora rolled his eyes at Kairi's words. "And you're seriously going to follow his words?"

"Nope," Kairi snickered at him, wiggling her toes gingerly. "Consider it a small revenge for spilling that icky grape juice all over my shirt two weeks ago."

The brunet gave her thumbs up and kicked off his sandals.

"When are we gonna eat? I'm hungry…" Selphie huffed, hunching her shoulders in a childish manner and flashing Kairi an accusing look.

"The meat will be ready in a few minutes… If you don't want to wait, I got some salad," Kairi offered, gaze moving from Selphie to Wakka to Sora.

"I am," Wakka nodded, waving his hand once and leaning back.

"Same," Sora agreed, placing his hands on his knees and tapping his fingers. "Need any help with getting the salad out and setting the plates?"

"Yeah, that would be most welcome," Kairi chuckled, stretching and standing up, followed by the other three teens.

"I want the cabbage salad! Did you make Cabbage salad Kairi?" Selphie cooed excitedly, hands pressed together in a pleading manner.

"Mmhm!" the other girl chimed, hands on her hips. "Cabbage and mayo, your favorite."

"I love you Kairi… You are the best birthday girl in the whole wide world," Selphie sighed dreamily as she looped her hands around Kairi's waist. Wakka made a gagging motion.

It was late evening. Somewhere along Tidus arrived, offering Kairi a small decorated gift box and instantly digging into the food. Happy and full, the teens decided to go swimming under the watchful eye of Kairi's parents, whom demanded that they would not swim too far and will be careful. Nods were received stimulatingly a moment later.

"Sora, are you sure you want to go in any deeper?" Kairi inquired, hands poised on her hips and expression somewhat doubtful.

The brunet nodded in response, water now reaching his waistline. "Riku helped me get over my fear. At least, he helped me to start getting rid of it… I don't want his efforts to turn out as vain."

Kairi nodded once, letting her hands drop by her sides as she approached Sora.

The other three teenagers were gingerly trying to figure who could last longest underwater, far too occupied in their game to notice Sora quietly tugging Kairi aside. He needed to talk.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Kairi offered with a warm smile, reaching her stretched palm over to Sora, whom gladly took it.

"It's about Riku," the brunet finally admitted, raking his wet and salty fingers through his hair as the two of them went deeper, their hands clasped tightly together.

"I'm listening," Kairi assured him, her words accompanied by a tiny squeeze of Sora's palm.

"He's… Well… It's hard to explain because… You remember how I asked you how does being in love feel?" the male asked uneasily. Kairi nodded in return. "Well… It's about Riku. We've been… He told me some about himself… That he had a girl he liked back from where he came from and that she went blind and how he moved here… But that's not important now. What is important is that… That…" Sora had to drag a deep breath in, in order to continue.

"We kissed… And I guess we confessed too…" Kairi kept silent while Sora kept on talking, massaging his palm with her thumb and forefinger. "I told him I love him… Based on how you described it, because I do feel like that but…" he paused again, shaking his head lightly. "I just want to be sure whatever I said there was true… That it wasn't me being fooled, because I know love can be tricky…"

Kairi rolled her tongue over her lips. "Sora, listen," she sighed, turning to face her friend then. "First, are you sure you like him? Because he is a boy after all… I'm not a big expert, but I know boys tend to go to extremes to get their pleasure, even if it means them sleeping with another man. Or so my mom says… So be careful. Plus, two boys liking each other… I don't think it's natural, but that we'll leave aside for now," she nodded, nervously shifting her weight from one leg to another under the water.

"Love ignites really fast… Friendship can grow into attraction into love in a matter of days, so if you are sure about how you feel, I don't see why you should doubt it. I mean, it is true after all," the girl shook her head, offering Sora an apologetic look. "I still don't think that it's completely okay for two boys to be like that, though… So you better not tell your parents, I think."

Sora nodded once and licked his lips. "He makes my insides warm and my chest feel light and heavy at the same time…" he admitted shyly. "And I really like hugging him because… Well, hugging you for example is nice but… Riku is special. His hugs make me calm," he whispered, offering Kairi a bashful grin. "Right?"

The girl chuckled and shook her head. "Now you remind me of Selphie," she pointed, flashing Sora a meaningful look.

The brunet rolled his eyes and crossed his hands behind his head. "Must you be so mean to me?" He huffed. "I'm high on thoughts of Riku right now."

Kairi reached to ruffle his hair. "Sure thing loverboy," she teased, sticking her tongue at him. A few moments later though, her expression softened. "Remember what I said though… I don't know that Riku guy, he seems like a nice person but… Please be careful. Make sure that he isn't just looking for sex, because a heartbroken Sora is not a nice sight at all…" she murmured, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "Okay?"

Sora lowered his gaze briefly before nodding and hugging Kairi back. He rubbed her wet back and let his eyes slip shut. "Thanks…" he whispered as a small smile tugged his lips. "I'll remember that…"

Kairi nodded back at him and kissed his cheek. "You can call him over if he doesn't mind. My parents are gone so there's nothing to worry about. You told your parents you're sleeping over at my place, right?" she hummed, breaking the hug and smiling gingerly at Sora.

The male nodded once and stretched his hands.

"Well, we could do a little test to see if his intentions are true," Kairi cleared her throat as a wide grin made it to her lips. "What do you think about sleeping over at Riku's place?"

It's was the brunet's turn to stick a tongue out now. "Already did. Twice, actually," he snickered and crossed his hands over his chest.

Kairi blinked a few times before the thing registered in her mind. "…Seriously now?"

The male nodded and sighed. "Nothing happened. We just hugged and kissed," he reassured, letting his hands drop by his sides.

"Oh… Okay…" Kairi frowned, forcing herself to relax.

"So should I call him over now..?" Sora offered with a sheepish smile while rubbing his cheek in an attempt to chase away the blush that bloomed over his face from thinking about Riku.

The redhead nodded once and took Sora's hand in hers. "Let's go. I wanna have a small conversation with Riku when he comes here."

The brunet nodded once with a frown, but followed anyway.

What else could he do? If Kairi wanted something, she would get it most of the times.


	8. Moonshine

**_A/N:_** Aaah, sorry for the long wait :P this chapter was fun to write, most probably because I did it instead of studying (...). Anyway, please Read and Review, reviews are much appreciated by all authors :D

**Warnings: **The usual, plus a cliffhanger. Hoorah :D!

* * *

Riku sighed and laced his fingers behind his head as he followed the pair of chattering teens back to the beach.

"Yeah, and he's going to get into college in here!" Sora exclaimed, shooting Riku a wide grin before returning to Kairi and his stories about Riku.

Not a single word about Naminé was mentioned, meaning Riku stayed as happy and serene as ever. He reminded Sora of a boulder in his state, calm and solid. The brunet smirked inwardly. Riku would sure make a nice rock… Probably some pleasant mixture of sand-stone laced with marvel that would leave a thin layer of silky dust on your finger of you'd drag your finger over the surface.

"Hey… Riku?" Sora pondered, blinking curiously at the older teen. "Don't you have to draw something special for your entrance exam to college?"

"I do," the artist nodded, hands now hanging by his sides, banging against the bag of clothes and whatnot he brought with himself. "I was planning on drawing a piece with oil colors," he made known with a tiny smile. "I need a model though.."

Sora blushed, his mind wandering to the most pleasant, yet shy thoughts of him modeling naked for Riku. "G… Good luck then…" he stuttered, forcing his stiff body to relax.

"Right," Riku chuckled, ruffling Sora hair.

"Didn't you use Sora as a model before though?" Kairi chose to interfere then, cocking her head curiously at the two males. Sora's blush grew.

"Yeah, he still kind of does," the artist hummed, offering Sora a tiny grin. "He's a great model really, even though most of the times he falls asleep on me," he snickered.

Sora huffed in return. "Well, you were drawing for like… 4 hours! I had no better choice than sleep!"

"Did you ever hear me say my sketch was ruined because you decided to take a nap?" The artist cocked a smug brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No…" Sora huffed in defeat, shoulders slumping. "But your tone was mocking!"

"It wasn't mocking, Sora, it was amused," Riku pointed, offering the younger male a dashing grin.

Kairi simply rolled her eyes and kept on walking, eyeing the pair of males every now and then. Heh… Sora seemed happy…

* * *

Wakka scratched the back of his head and leaned against a thick trunk of a palm tree. It was close to midnight, and he volunteered to guard Selphie as the girl was simply too tired to keep her eyes open… Not that she was to blame; she did wake up at 5 am that morning so she could take a bath before she would go with her mother downtown and buy a new swimming-suit.

The teenager snickered to himself as he eyed the curled up figure of the girl. She was always so energetic and upbeat, it was only natural for her to get tired once in a while and fall asleep so soon. In fact, Wakka decided, her sleepy state was contagious, and before he knew it, the boy was already yawning and shifting into a more comfortable position.

Meanwhile, the other four were having a quiet discussion about this and that, with the topics varying from the weirdest stories about paranormal phenomenon to sharing reviews about silly action movies.

Kairi rolled her eyes as Tidus' comment, but chose to not push it any further, but to focus on Sora and Riku instead. She felt like she was stalking them, yes, but then again it was only an examination. She wanted to see if Riku was right for her precious friend and not some sex-carving jerk (like most boys were, in her mother's opinion). So far, Riku was proving time after time that he was in a fact a well mannered, charming young man whom only went as far as ruffling Sora's hair teasingly.

Strangely enough, she was not pleased. Probably because she felt like she was being proven wrong, but also because Sora was finally coming out of the small shelter the girl provided him. It wasn't as if she had feelings for him, heaven forbid, but seeing Sora politely refusing her guard, and embracing Riku's instead. She felt somewhat lonely and forgotten, defeated, even.

She never thought that perhaps Sora would be the first one to kiss, or the first one to have a date, or the first one to share such deep feelings with another person, it felt as if she was being knocked down from her high horse by the slightly clumsy, albeit adorable friend of hers, which didn't even look down at her and mocked her, but instead grinned brightly and asked her to be happy for him in his blissful state.

Kairi didn't let her slight frustration show though, and continued busily chattering until Tidus decided he needed to go back to the shore because he was hungry and was starting to get tired. Plus, he remembered he hadn't told Wakka a few very important and urgent notices.

"So tell me, Riku… Any hobbies besides drawing?" Kairi pondered, sitting down on her backside now that they were in the shallow water.

"I used to like wrestling when I was little… That passion died mostly though, but I guess I still like to see a good fight," Riku admitted, taking his seat beside Sora. "I like a good competition."

Kairi nodded once and tapped her fingers over her knees. "You know… It's quite amazing how you managed to help Sora get over his fear of water… It was a total shocker for me when he asked me if we could go swimming together so I could help him remember how to row," she chuckled, nudging Sora's shoulder. The brunet simply huffed and glared at her.

Riku chuckled. "You don't have to be so grumpy, Sora, we're on your side here, and we want you to be happy," he winked, poking Sora's cheek teasingly.

"You're making me sound like a baby…" Sora muttered quietly, hugging his knees with a grumpy expression.

"Oh, but Sora-kins! You know we love you!" Kairi exclaimed with an innocent grin.

"Prove it," Sora hissed, scrunching his nose at Kairi.

"Well… I put my own butt at stake so you could sleep over at Riku's," the girl shrugged, offering Sora a meaningful look.

"True that," Riku hummed. "I still didn't thank you for that time, too… So here we go- thanks, Kairi," he chuckled, offering the girl a warm smile.

"Don't mind it… Think of it as thanks for helping Sora gaining the ability to swim back," she hummed, mirroring Riku's smile. It was awkward, but nice anyway… Being needed by Sora and Riku. Maybe she wasn't his personal guide and guardian anymore, but she was still needed… And not forgotten as far as she was concerned. She could learn how to cope, just give her time.

"Riku… Sorry if I might sound a bit rude, but Sora and I need to talk…" Kairi mumbled, seemingly distressed.

The older male nodded once, deciding not to question the girl's intentions any further. "I'll be with the rest then," he decided, smiling at Sora and Kairi. "Take your time…" he added, knowing that serious conversation (and Kairi did seem serious enough) should not be rushed, or else they would lose their meaning.

Sora simply nodded back at him before facing Kairi with a tiny, worried frown. "Is something wrong…?" he asked quietly, as soon as he was sure Riku was out of hearing range. After all, private conversations were meant to be private.

The girl chuckled quietly and hunched her shoulders. "A bit…" she admitted with a tiny moan, feeling quite sheepish for raising the topic.

"What is it, then?" Sora asked with a gentle voice, concern written all over his face.

"You and Riku… And me," she bowed her head and licked her lips. "Riku's a nice guy… Hell, he's more than nice, he's gorgeous, talented and sensitive and fun… And you two make a very good match together and… It's a silly fear, but I'm scared that you'd forget me, Sora… Because when someone is in love they forget about the rest of the world for the sake of that sole person and… You're my closest friend… I don't want to be lost along the way, and I don't want to burden and bother you… Do you understand what I'm saying, Sora?"

The brunet kept quiet for a few seconds before reaching to hug the girl tightly, pressing her slim figure against his chest. "You don't just forget people that have been there for you your whole life, Kairi…" he whispered, rubbing the girl's back reassuringly. "You're still my best friend… Not my lover, but you own a great chunk of my heart and you know it…" he chuckled softly. "Plus, I think that Riku would like to get to know you as a friend as well… So meeting and doing stuff together as a trio should be no problem… Right?" he offered hopefully, squeezing Kairi's sides.

The girl nodded once with a tiny, tiered smile. She knew Sora would never leave her in the favor of someone else… She got what she wanted and… She realized how much Sora had grown without her noticing. Perhaps Riku was indeed better for Sora than her, because he managed to unlock the young boy's heart in such a short period of time.

Sora kissed the top of Kairi's head and nodded once. "Better now?"

"Yeah," the redhead sighed back at him, tugging his head and guiding him to the shoreline, stopping where the sand and water met. "Hey Riku! Come here!" She waved with her free hand before slumping back on the send and easing into a lying position. A few moments later, Sora did the same.

"Remember that scene? From The Lion King? Where Simba and Timon and Pumba were looking up at the sky and everyone said something else about what he thinks the stars were made of?" Sora hummed, taking Kairi's hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"I do…" Kairi chuckled. "And I think I'll stick to Pumba's version of it. It seems the smartest…"

"Really? I'd go with Simba, because… You know… It has the deepest meaning and all…" Sora grinned, shrugging once.

"The souls of ancient kings looking upon us up from the sky?" Kairi sighed, closing her eyes and easing back of shoulders.

"Yeah… So you know there's always someone that watches you and guides your way through the darkest night," Sora snickered, then winced as he felt hands in his hair.

"Relax… It's just me," Riku grinned, stroking Sora's front bangs with his thumb.

"Oh… Hey Riku," the brunet smiled softly and leaned his head back into the touch.

"Hey you two," the artist murmured, taking the spot on the other side of Sora and looking up at the darkened sky.

"Say… What do you think the stars are, Riku?" Kairi pondered, smiling and taking a deep breath in.

"Mm… I know they're actually distant planets but… When I was little my mom told me that the stars are the eyes of your beloved ones, watching you during the night… And the northern star which shines the brightest belongs to your one true love… The one you would be ready to face your greatest fear for, and the one you dedicate your life to…" Riku explained, lacing his and Sora's fingers together.

"You're so poetic," Sora teased with a warm grin, squeezing Riku's palm affectionately.

"I'm trying my best for you," the artist countered with a wink before leaning his head on top of Sora's. "One of the first things you learn as a person of art, and no matter what kind of art it is, there is no thing as too original or cliché. Every person understands in a different way, so a lot of melodies or paintings can seem grim to one, and jubilee to another," he explained with a soft voice, eyes slowly closing as he turned to kiss the top of Sora's wet head.

"True…" the brunet sighed and scooted closer to Riku. "Maybe if we're lucky, one day, we'll see one another in that bright star, too…"

"Maybe," Riku agreed with a quiet chuckle, taking a deep breath in. "Will it be okay if I kissed you now?" he murmured, thumb stroking the back of Sora's hand.

Sora swallowed and cleared his throat. "I don't think my friends are looking… So it's okay," he nodded once, maneuvering himself so he'd be half facing Riku.

The artist nodded back at him and reached to bury his hand in Sora's damp mane of hair, carefully supporting his scalp. "You know… I think I really want us to be lucky… And get that star," he whispered, lips tapping Sora's lightly over and over again in between his words, before finally melting into the warm kiss.

Sora's breath hitched as he pulled closer, his free hand digging into the sand underneath him with anticipation, trying to let out all the anticipation that accumulated during the moments prior to the kiss; since he couldn't just let it crush against Riku's lips like that, it felt wrong, as if his anxiety would taint the pure and fluid touches of their lips meeting time after time.

"Riku…" Sora panted quietly, eyes remaining shut even after the kiss had ended. "Please… Tell me, what else is ours?"

The artist moved closer to Sora and looked down at the rippling waves with a small smile. "The sea is ours, too, Sora…" he whispered. "The sea is ours because we have some very important memories from it. Ones I wouldn't like to forget or trade for anything else…"

The younger male nodded and swallowed. "The sea… The dawn… And if we're lucky, we'll have that star too…" He paused and bit his lip; as if he was trying to hide the ginger smile growing upon is entire face. "I like collecting things with you, Riku…"

"Same," Riku confirmed with a kiss on Sora's cheek. "We'll collect all the beauty around us and cherish it… Because we hold memories that are dear to us."

Sora kept quiet for a few moments before relaxing and leaning completely against Riku. "Will it be okay… If I ask you to draw the things we have collected so far?"

The artist snickered. "Sure thing…" he whispered, leaning his forehead against Sora's temple.

Sora sighed with content. "I must sound really lame and corny, don't I?"

Riku shook his head in reply. "Don't worry about it," he murmured, smile growing over his calm features. "I'm not going to judge you about you little, sweet quirks," he hummed, smile morphing into a warm grin. "You know… I want you to feel completely at ease around me, as if there's nothing to hide…"

The youth swallowed before maneuvering himself so he could hug Riku tightly. "It's weird but… I like you more and more with each day… With each little detail you tell me about yourself," he whispered, hunching his shoulders shyly. "It's like a snowball rolling downhill… And I think mine is quite far gone by now..."

Riku smiled softly. "You know I have bad sides also, right?" he pointed out with a calm tone, arms resting around Sora in a close embrace.

"I know, but I trust you to never let me see them too often. Or intense enough so I would change my mind," the brunet replied with a wise smile.

"You're very clever, aren't you?" Riku grinned back at Sora, kissing the salty spikes adorning the teen's head like a round bouquet.

"My father thought me it was always better to come up with something non-common when you speak to a person you mind a lot," the brunet explained, his smile widening. "I think he was right when he said it… Too bad I don't always remember his words…"

"Mm… It's a good thing you remember them at all," Riku mentioned. "Most people think their way of thinking is the best. I don't blame them; I just think you should be more attentive to the people that surround you. Who knows? They might give you advice that would prove to be a lifesaver in time of need," he chuckled, kissing Sora's head again and squeezing him close.

"Yeah," Sora chuckled, allowing his feet to slide and press against Riku's, toes wiggling with something akin to amusement.

"You know… One day, when we're older… I'd like us to remember everything we have had together. All the great moments and the memories we cherish. Because yeah, we would be able to remember them, but writing it all down makes it so different… So much more alive," Riku sighed, closing his eyes. "Don't you think so, Sora?"

The younger teen kept quiet for a moment before nodding. "The memories would live on, but having something material you can look at and remember… It sounds really good… Kinda sweet, even."

The artist chuckled back at him. "Glad you agree," he pointed, hooking his foot against Sora's. "May I kiss you?" he asked, voice soft and tender.

"Please do," the brunet smiled back at him, cocking his head just a bit, enough for Riku to easily lean over and press their lips together.

Which he did, his hand rising to support Sora's fine jaw as he meshed his lips against Sora's own, his other hand snaking inside the youth's hair, fingers treading through the humid spikes.

Sora whined softly, feeling so warm inside, as if his head was just about to leap out of his chest. Every little touch of Riku's made his mind coat with sugar-sweet sensations, and his body levitate a few inches above ground.

It was amazing how he felt as Riku kissed him. Every little thing that had bothered him before now blended perfectly into the mesh of positive emotions, like the dryness of his skin that was now coated with salt, or the occasional rocks that could be found on the bottom… It all formed his beautiful moment shared with the one person that awoke so much in him.

After a long moment, Riku broke their kiss, smiling with content. "Sora," he whispered, cupping Sora's cheek in his own hand, long, refined fingers caressing Sora's plump cheeks. "I want to make you happy… I want to be able to give you so much more…" he swallowed, his hand which was resting on Sora's nap, now slid to his waist, granting him a careful yank and dragging him close.

"I want you to smile even more… To make you soak all the beauty and the good of the world with those brilliant eyes of yours…" Riku whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "To always be close to you… To keep you warm and loved," he continued, biting his lip.

Sora slowly melted against the older boy, a brilliant grin spilled over his face. "I will… If you let me be your inspiration and best friend… And first love," he chuckled shyly; brushing back some of Riku's bangs back.

"Now who's cheesy?" he grinned, kissing the corner of Riku's mouth.

"We both are," the artist replied with a matching grin of his own.

Sora chuckled, pressing his cheek against Riku's chest. "We can still see each other after they accept you into that college, right?"

Riku nodded once. "It's not too far away from where you live… Though you have to cross the downtown to get there… it's not too far, so maybe I could come see you every day, and bring you some sort of little present with me…" he chuckled, kissing the top of Sora's head.

"And I'll get you dinner," the brunet nodded once. "Agreed? Because I bet you'd be hungry when you return…"

"Yeah, I think so too…" Riku nodded, rubbing Sora's shoulders. "And then we'd go and eat some ice-cream in summer, and hot tea during the winter," he grinned, adoring the little dreams they planned together… It made him feel so warm and light inside.

"And then when it's winter I'll get you a white scarf… A really thick and fluffy one, that would keep you warm while you draw the landscapes for your classes…" Sora hummed, fingers gently rubbing Riku's back. "It would be perfect…"

"True that," Riku agreed with a hum, pulling Sora closer still against himself, wanting to feel that rare intimacy again.

"Or would you like the scarf to be some other color?" Sora inquired, feet pattering through the shallow water.

"No," Riku shook his head. "White would be perfect," he reasoned with a warm expression. "Some warm shade of white that would remind me of you would be the best."

The younger male chuckled at that, stretching his feet and shifting so he could sit on top of Riku's lap. "I like it how you make every little thing so grand and romantic…" he whispered, fingers slowly treading through Riku's hair as he told him such.

"I can't help it…" the artist shook his head, shrugging once and curling his arms carefully around the brunet's waist. "You make me feel so damn good I verbalize things differently… And treat them differently, too…" he admitted then, eyes sliding shut as he leaned his face against Sora's shoulder.

"I'm… Not as bitter," Riku explained, joining Sora's hand with his own. "Not as stingy and sarcastic… It's probably weird to hear because you didn't really get to see that side of me," he admitted with a weak chuckle.

"I'm very competitive, too," he added and sighed, squeezing Sora's hand briefly. "I'm on this constant race to pursue perfection… And it's tiring," he murmured, bringing Sora's hand close to his mouth and kissing it delicately.

The brunet swallowed and smiled, deciding it would better let Riku spill his heart before verbally replying. For now he would listen and blush, secretly adoring those sweet little gestures Riku had granted him that made his heart beat faster and his chest melt.

"And now that I met you… I feel so much at ease… I feel like my drawings are more natural, easier to accomplish… Because I no longer force myself to draw," he explained, lips still pressed against the knuckles of Sora's fingers.

"That doesn't mean I no longer practice… But I never force myself into drawing something serious when I don't feel like it. I hate forcing myself to do something when it feels so mechanical…" Riku sighed and lowered Sora's hand, squeezing it once again. "Am I rambling again…?"

Sora shrugged in return, smiling sweetly. "I don't mind your so called rambling at all," he chuckled, drumming his fingers over the back of Riku's hand. "It makes me feel special and appreciated."

"You are," Riku grinned back at him, his free hand moving to his hair, gently tugging the boy's head down for a kiss.

Sora gladly compiled, his mouth parting lightly before he felt that light pressure against his lips, making him smile and pull closer to Riku.

Their kiss had started slow, lips caressing carefully, making both teens blush as an occasional brush of tongue was granted. After a few moments though, the brushes became more frequent, more confident, and somewhat demanding.

It wasn't that full-blown passionate kiss you could see in the movies, where the heroine would fall into the hero's arms and let him take her breath away in a passionate kiss, but it was still something daring, at least to Sora it was.

The teen brunet never thought that it would come to the stage where he would willingly open his mouth as he sloppily tried to catch Riku's tongue in his mouth. If you asked him, he would deny that he moaned when their tongues finally met, making him whimper in delight.

He adored tasting Riku's mouth. True, it was nothing like honey or cherries like he had read in books, in fact, it had no real taste at all, but for a fleeting moment, if Sora could concentrate hard enough… he could realize what love tasted like. Not sweet fruit or pleasant desserts, but the feeling of delight washing all over him, the light shakiness and the goose bumps that adorned his skin…

Sora gasped and tilted his head, deepening the kiss and needing more that just those shy touches. He was growing passionate, he reckoned, tongue now fully rubbing against Riku's, caught up in a little game of catch.

"Sora…" when Riku finally spoke, he was breathless. His cheeks were painted vibrant crimson, far brighter than any paint in the world. "Sora…" he repeated then, hands sliding over Sora's sides, squeezing lovingly. "Would you mind spending the night awake with me?" he whispered, kissing the brunet's jaw.

"I'll try my best to stay awake," Sora agreed, tilting his head back a bit to gain Riku better access to his neck. "But I won't mind spending the night with you… at all," he confirmed quietly, leaning his forehead against Riku's.

"Whatever you do… It's okay," Sora chuckled, hands curling inside Riku's hair. "I know it's probably unfair that I'm spending more time with you rather than Kairi, but I can't really help it," he admitted with a tiny shrug. "You're that one person that I always wished to have around… Mature and gentle, that would accept me as I am," he smiled in a shy manner, biting his lip briefly.

"Back then I didn't mind if he was to be my friend or lover… But now I can't imagine you being just a friend," Sora shook his head. "I can't imagine how we'd no longer have those touches or long conversations…" he murmured, slowly closing the distance between them. Riku smiled back, understanding Sora's words perfectly; after all, he felt the same.

"It's weird having all those emotions bubbling inside, realizing that there's this single person that's constantly on your mind, and no matter how short your relationship might have been, you still feel so safe," Sora snickered, hunching his shoulders.

"I've talked to Kairi about this, Riku," the brunet whispered, "I told her about me and you… About how great it is to have you around…" he chuckled shyly. "And lately, I have been thinking… And I know for sure now, Riku…"

"What?" the young artist cocked his head curiously.

Sora grinned and pressed his lips against Riku's, holding him close and never wanting to let go. He knew that at the end of this kiss, he could no longer hold back, but god he didn't care. It was all way too perfect for him to decline.

As soon as the kiss died, Sora buried his fingers in Riku's hair, smile never once leaving his features. "I'm sure of it now, Riku…" he whispered, voice shaky with anticipation. "I Love you."

* * *

A/n: Mm... Soon enough some sexual themes would most probably be involved xP Meh.


	9. Midnight

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait,, I had to re-install windows on my comp due to a nasty virus that made it impossible to create new files (That includes copy/paste), and basically I had to re-write the whole chapter. That's no excuse, I know, but still, please have mercy. I'm not that talanted of a writer to be able to write 2-3 chapters per week (I wish I could though... Christmas is close, I think I have something nice to ask for this year!)

Thank you again for all the people who read this, and for my lovely beta and friends, mother who made me tea and served me bellpeppers and all the people who choose to review ;P!

* * *

Riku's breath hitched. Thinking about falling in Love and being certain about it were quite different things.

"Sora," he whispered, taking the youth's hand and placing a delicate kiss over his knuckles.

"I'm sure," the brunette replied quietly, biting his own lip.

Riku chuckled then, bowing his head. "Let's go back…" he sighed, cupping Sora's cheek with his free hand. "It's getting late and you'll freeze if we stay longer."

The youth murmured something incoherent and hugged Riku close.

Not too far away, by the small campfire that kept the pile of three sleeping teenagers and Kairi. The birthday girl was quietly watching, torn between her feelings of happiness for Sora finding someone as Riku to fall in love with, and the bitterness for being forgotten.

She decided not to poke the subject any further, for now. If she was to step into a battle over Sora's heart, she would probably lose, not because she was less important, hell no… It was because she missed that special spark Riku and Sora shared the small light that always drew Sora to think about the young artist. Was she losing him? Perhaps, in one aspect or another… But she surely wasn't about to be forgotten.

* * *

Upon Sora's and Riku's return, the brunette finally realized he had totally forgotten about Kairi; and now that the guilt was panging at him, he understood how hurt the girl must have felt. She probably though she was an outcast, a third wheel… Sora was determined to show her it wasn't so.

He cautiously made his way towards the redhead, lips pursed into a tight line and fists balled into knuckles as he approached her, quietly taking his seat next to her.

"You got caught up in the moment," Kairi mused, turning to look at Sora with a somewhat demanding look.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, licking his lips and gesturing Riku, whom was standing not too far away to wait and allow the two teens talk in privacy.

"I… Got caught up in the moment," Sora admitted, shaking his head once. "But you know… I didn't intend to ignore you," he bowed his head down. "You know stuff like this happen, right?"

"I do," Kairi replied curtly, pressing her hands against the oversized rug they were sitting on and allowing her shoulders to slump out of their tight posture.

Sora winced at her tone. "You're my best friend," he bit his lip, curling his toes as guilt once again washed him over.

"I'm not your love interest," Kairi shook her head before turning to smile at him. "Sometimes, I read love novels and understand why the main hero often leaves his whole life behind in order to run away with the heroine he has feelings for…" he explained, hands curling behind her back as she chuckled. "So I'm not all angry at you, but I am hurt, Sora," she noted, granting the defeated teen beside her a warm look.

"Plus, when I find the love of my life, I'm pretty sure it would cut on our together time as well, huh? So we're even," The redhead said smiling in an optimistic manner before easing into a calm and serious expression at once. "Promise to always come back to me in the end," she whispered, hunching her shoulders.

"I will," Sora finally spoke, leaning close so he could embrace the girl. "It's a promise… You know nothing can ruin our friendship, right?"

"Right," Kairi smiled inwardly, allowing herself to share the rare moment of warmth with Sora before slipping away from the hug and tapping the boy's shoulder. "Go see him, he looks lost without you," she chuckled, gesturing at the young artist whom occupied himself with poking the sand while Sora and Kairi shared their conversation.

Sora nodded once and pulled Kairi into a last tight hug before getting up on his feet and jogging his way down the beach. "Riku!"

The young artist jerked his head from it's place upon hearing his name, only to grin lightly a moment later, standing up to his feet and making a few steps in Sora's direction.

Sora chuckled and crossed his hands behind his head, grinning bashfully. "Missed me?"

"Tons," Riku winked right back at him, hands resting on his hips limply, with only the pads of his fingers pressing against the skin-clad bone.

The brunette bit his lip, kicking the cool send with his toes and strangling a tiny smile. "Seriously now?" he hummed, shaking his head once.

"Seriously," Riku shrugged, bowing his head lightly and snickering at Sora. "Is it that hard to believe? I thought you already knew how much of a sap I can be with you around," he pointed out with a single, court not of his head. "You bring the worst of me…"

Sora's grin grew wider at the artist's small confession. "Yeah, it's so great!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and stretching them, indulging the feeling of his muscles straining after a long time of being mostly motionless.

Riku rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose lightly. "By the way… How is she? Your friend, Kairi… She looked upset," he pursed his lips, frowning at the light pang of guilt that wallowed at his conscious for being such a glutton when it came to Sora's attention, or to the younger male in general…

Sora nodded. "She's gonna be okay, we talked some," he pointed out, his toes now digging into the sand. "We're good now, we clarified some things," he grimaced as his toe bumped into a broken seashell buried in the sand.

Riku's hands were soon enough warped around Sora's small form, pulling him into a loose hug. "Am I coming in between you two? Is this making you unhappy?" for as much as Riku didn't really care for Sora's friends, he knew very well that they were the key to major part of the youth's happiness… And that Riku didn't want to shun away at any cost.

Sora's smile and cheery, carefree self were what brought him into the charming whirlpool of emotions and feelings he thought were pretty much forgotten. It took a special person to revive the will in him, and as far as the artist knew, Sora was for more than just special. He was unique, like some sort of fresh, immensely alluring fragrance that you wish to have more of.

"Let's go to bed…" Sora suggested quietly, reaching to squeeze Riku's sides.

"Let's," the other teen answered with a single nod, smiling.

* * *

Riku groaned, his sore muscles shifting lazily as the early-morning reality dawned upon him.

"You're up," a soft, sweet voice giggled.

"Guess I am," the artist sucked a deep breath in, opening his eyes with a few slow blinks.

"It's pretty early, you might want to go back to sleep," the voice, which belonged to a fairly young girl, no older than 14 was Riku's guess, spoke again.

"I doubt I can," Riku answered groggily, eyeing his surroundings, smiling lightly as he realized Sora's head was nestled on top of his stomach, the brunette's arms resting over his chest and hips in a sloppy manner.

"With Sora sleeping on your tummy? You can move him, he won't notice!" the owner of the voice finally revealed herself, waving her hand at Riku as she looked at him from above, her brilliant green eyes shimmering with something the artist found most akin to excitement.

"That too," the artist snickered, stretching his hands with a tiny yawn.

"You can wake him up," the girl offered, pushing some or her bangs behind her ear.

"Perhaps I should," Riku sighed, burying his fingers in Sora's mane of spikes and ruffling it lightly.

"Sora likes you very much, so he won't be angry…" Selphie pursed her lips in thought. "You two seem close…"

"Mmm… 'ikuu…" the male brunette hummed, shifting so he could lie over Riku's limp body.

"Uh," the artist chuckled quietly, gulping down a small knot of worry that formed at his throat.

"Did you two kiss?" he was cut short by the brunette's curious voice.

"We…" Riku was just about to answer when Sora leaned up and clumsily pecked the corner of Riku's mouth.

Selphie snickered. "I guess you did…"

Riku averted his gaze.

"You know, I don't mind the two of you liking each other," the brunette girl crossed her hands behind her back. "Sora wouldn't date aaaaaanyone," she swished her finger through the air to empathize her words. "So it's kind of good the two of you are together," she smiled fondly, cocking her head the slightest.

Riku pursed his lips. He didn't really like the girl's explanation to why he and Sora should be together but… it was better than being rejected by the small group of Sora's friends, which he knew would make the younger male miserable.

"Rikuuuu…" there was another displeased moan coming from Sora's direction, causing the older male to turn his head and face a sleepy, cuddly brunette that was struggling to pull himself up and kiss Riku properly.

Selphie giggled and waved her hand again. "I'll be back when everyone wakes up!" she grinned, bouncing off cheerfully, her colorful flip-flops leaving textured prints on the cool sand.

Sora scrunched his nose and hunched his shoulders. "My shoulder's… Coooold…" he slurred, reaching his hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes before smiling sluggishly at the older male. "Morning…"

"Morning," Riku snickered back at his, hand reaching to tangle in Sora's hair without a second thought.

The brunette purred pleasantly and stretched. He lifted on his elbows a few moments later, grinning goofily at Riku. "I want a kiss…"

The silveret snickered at that, running his thumb over the unruly spikes. "A good morning kiss? Come and get it."

Sora giggled and collapsed down on his elbows, nudging Riku's cheek with his nose. "Good thing everyone's asleep, right?" he cooed, the free part of his hands from the elbows down tending to knead Riku's biceps.

"Mmhm," the older male agreed quietly, shifting lightly so he could warp his free hand easily around Sora's waist, relishing the soft warmth that greeted him.

The brunette snickered and lifted himself back up so he could look at Riku and slowly inspect every inch of the artist's face. His eyes carefully raked over the sharp, almond shaped eyes that would put a rare gem to shame every day with the inner light that spilled from them.

Sora's left hand gently cupped Riku's cheek, thumb rolling against his sculptured cheekbone, squeezing a content sigh from the older teen.

"I… want that kiss to be the fullest," the youth whispered, cheeks reddening with sudden self awareness. His fingers brushed the tender silvery bangs away from Riku's forehead. "And I want us to go eat ice-cream together again…" he bit his lip lightly. "And cross the sea to the small island, and get some more coconuts…" Sora whispered softly, eyes overflowing with longing.

Riku's hands warped securely around Sora's shoulders. "We have all the time in the world, until September ends… Then I have to go to college," he murmured, gently pulling Sora closer.

The brunette nodded. "And… And sometime, I'd like to have you draw me… Like Namine…" he admitted, averting his gaze as his cheeks darkened.

The artist's hands carefully moved to rest on the sides of Sora's head, coaxing him into locking deep blue with dark turquoise.

"We have time for that…" Riku offered him the warmest of smiles, his fingers curling comfortingly over the other's cheeks. "We have time until we gain enough trust to do that… Until we feel it's okay to grant our privacy to each other…" he paused briefly, rubbing Sora's heated cheeks. "I… Want to make it special… To experience every little thing we have," Riku whispered, gently pulling Sora down for a tender kiss.

The brunette growled quietly, pressing his lips lightly against Riku's. He felt so silly, rushing like that. "Riku…" he cooed quietly, his mouth ghosting over the silveret's as he allowed himself to fully lean against the young artist.

Riku's tongue swiftly traced Sora's bottom lip, snapping the youth back from his thoughts into the kiss and leaving his mind in a comfortable state of carelessness.

Sora purred, grinning at the ticklish sensation and pulling back lightly, only to melt back against Riku's warm and inviting mouth less than a moment later, soaking up all the bliss the kiss offered.

And not too far away, Selphie was watching the young couple, grinning from behind her floral pillow. Ah, she was right about Sora and Riku being a perfect match…

* * *

Sora waved his hand at Kairi and Tidus as him and Riku turned to leave.

It was a long day, Sora decided, crossing his hands behind his head. He knew that Riku wasn't really interested in his friends and their party games yet coped with them, which almost made him feel somewhat childish and silly, but he had to thank the artist anyway.

"Riku," Sora sighed as soon as they were far enough, moving his back to rest on his other shoulder.

"Present," the painter replied casually, smiling at Sora.

"I thought maybe… I could present you to my parents… And maybe if it's okay you'd stay over for a bit and… in my room, and not in a sneaky way but in the way it's supposed to be," Sora's gaze rose to meet Riku, eyes filled with endless hope.

Riku chuckled. Could he ever resist the adorable look the younger male portrayed? No, he probably couldn't…

"On one condition," he decided, stretching his fingers.

"And that would be?" Sora cocked his brow, hands snaking into his pockets.

"We eat ice-cream first," Riku announced with a smug smile.

"I'd love that," Came a reply a few seconds later from the grinning Sora. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Riku murmured, reaching to ruffle Sora's hair affectionately.

The brunette chuckled and pressed his side against Riku in a brief hug. "You remembered…"

"I aim to please," Riku winked, hand sliding from Sora's hair to his shoulder, rubbing it lightly before registering there. "Plus, it would make you happy, right? And the happier you are, the happier I am, it works just like that," he smirked, squeezing the brunette's shoulder.

"You remembered," Sora cooed, breaking the hug but letting his hand linger around Riku's waist, keeping the older boy close as they went.

Riku nodded once. "It's part of being in a relationship, you know? Remembering all the little things that make your special person happy," he snickered, drumming his fingers against Sora's shoulder.

"I am happy," Sora nodded, granting Riku a brilliant grin. "We'll eat, and then go back home…" he sighed, sweet thoughts and emotions slowly sinking inside as he pressed closer still to the older male. "Thanks…"

"Hey, you're welcome," Riku shrugged, fingers abandoning Sora's shoulder in order to rub his upped back lovingly. "What flavor of ice-cream would you like to get?"

A tiny frown crossed Sora's features as he tried to figure out what flavor he felt like nibbling upon that moment. "Chocolate and oranges, I think," he cocked his head. "Why?"

"Just curious," Riku smiled. "I'm gonna get raspberry, since they don't have peach," he chuckled. "Pity, isn't it?"

Sora had to agree. "Peach sounds nice," he answered courtly before leaning the side of his face against Riku's tensing and relaxing bicep.

"I… Wanted to ask you something," the brunette muttered, licking his own lips nervously.

"Shoot," Riku swallowed back a soft yawn, eyes concentrating on the road as he kept his mind free for Sora's words to come.

"You… I'm sorry if I sound rude but… You don't make much of a living on your drawings, then how do you live… With no money?" the brunette bowed his head in shame and hunched his shoulders as he spoke, pausing a few times to phrase the next few words in his head.

The artist stiffened lightly. "My parents send me money every week…" he murmured, averting his gaze. "I would really rather they didn't, and I try to keep what they send me for savings…" he bit his lips, falling silent. "I want to get to college and pay for my studies, and still be able to spoil you every now and then," he allowed the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

Sora blinked at him, looking mildly confused. His huge, innocent blue eyes blinking slowly as realization soaked in, making the brunette shake his head fiercely. "Riku… I don't want you to push yourself for me, I don't want to be spoiled," he empathized his words with another shake. "We have so much together… No gift can compete with the waves of the ocean… The dawn… And my first kisses," he explained sheepishly, hunching his shoulders.

Riku winced lightly, his fingers flexing between their current spot over of the blades of Sora's shoulders. "You make me sound so shallow…" he wheezed out finally, hands slowly returning to their previous rubbing.

The brunette grinned. "You're not. I'm just silly enough to think up things that most people would think… I guess lame," he shook his head, reaching his hand to capture Riku's and bring it to his lips, kissing the joint f the artist's thumb.

The older male allowed a tiny blush register over his cheeks. "You're a miracle," he chuckled almost silently, pulling Sora into a brief, but nonetheless tight hug in the middle of the empty, sunset washed street facing the seaside.

"Only on special occasions," Sora chuckled back at him, kissing the tip of Riku's finger with a bashful smile. "Let's… Go get that ice-cream," he decided as his lips slowly, but steadily stretched into a grin.

* * *

Riku stood in front of the door to Sora's house, combing his sticky, salty dreads of hair with his hand in order to at least look decent. His cheeks were flushed pink from the sunburns he got from forgetting to put sunscreen on, but otherwise, he looked pretty much normal.

Sora, on the other side, was completely calm when he pressed on the bell, looking as if he was truly glad to hear the monotone 'ding-dong' sound.

Riku sighed, clutching his bags tightly in his hand.

A woman with curly, light brown hair opened, wiping her wet hands over the apron tied to her torso. "Hello?" she hummed, fixing some of her hair that wasn't braided behind her ear but no avail, the tiny curl sprang back into the front of her face.

Sora was soon enough bending and kissing the woman's cheek. "Mom, this is Riku, my friend. Riku, this is my mom," he grinned, returning to his earlier position next to the artist.

"Riku," the woman repeated, taking a moment before smiling fondly at the young male and opening the door for the two boys and returning to the kitchen. By the smell coming from an oversized black metal pot, dinner wasn't too far away

Sora chuckled and dragged Riku inside. "Mom! We'll be upstairs!" he called, waving his hand at the older woman. "Call us when you need help with setting the table!" he grinned, dragging Riku up to the second floor where his bedroom was.

As soon as they were inside and the door was closed behind them, Sora turned to squeeze Riku's hand with a pleading expression on his face. "Tell me more about your parents…?"

The artist winced lightly. "They're… Great. Over-protective, a bit old-fashioned but still pretty open-minded… They didn't want to let me come here," Riku took a few steps back, leaning against Sora's desk and eyeing his own toes.

The brunette nodded, sitting on his bed and kicking his feet idly as he listened to the other teen's words.

Riku shifted slightly. "I'm pretty sure they were planning on engaging me and Namine, my mom always talked about how much of a good parent she would be since she was so gentle and kind-hearted, yet had the power to be firm and control people…" he frowned. "My father… Is a lawyer. He didn't want me to be a painter, but I was stubborn and told him that there was no way I would do something as boring as being a lawyer for my living…" Riku paused then, curling his toes and scowling. "We had a fight about it… A big one, but we made up and we're good now," he allowed his eyes to slide shut.

"I hurt him pretty bad back then," Riku rubbed the back of his neck. "It was one of the few times I saw him cry," the artist paused, turning to look at Sora. "I was a stubborn little jerk back then. I called my father a close-minded person who wouldn't let me choose my path in life and instead insists to cage me up in a prison of books about how justice should be done.." he shifted again, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way back to bed.

Sora watched him intensely, soaking in every detail that he could.

"My mom is a math teacher, she often tutors students at home, so the extra money she gets from her private lessons, she sends over to me for my studies," Riku shook his head, sitting next to Sora. "I have no siblings, and I never had a pet. That is pretty much my family," he ruffled his own hair, "We need a shower, both of us."

Sora chuckled softly and nodded. "You go first, I'll set the extra bed you're sleeping in and go talk to my mom downstairs," he sighed, crossing his hands behind his head.

Riku nodded once. "Thank you," he smiled a moment later, hugging himself with a tiny sound he made. Sora's house was so warm and welcoming… It was as if no boundaries existed inside the tiny building, unlike his own home, where he used to live before he moved back to Destiny Island. There always was some sort of an official feeling that restricted you from being completely free.

The older male nodded at the towel Sora offered him, as well as the set of one of Sora's boxers and Sora's father's shirts and training pants.

"You can wear those to bed later if you want to," Sora announced with a wide grin. "Shower is in the corridor, you can use it as long as you want, we have enough hot water for the whole street," he nodded with much importance, proudly placing his hands on his hips.

"I'll note that," Riku winked, leaning down to grant Sora a light peck on his spiky head before heading towards the mentioned bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs then!" the brunette called, blushing at the tiny kiss and waving his hand at Riku. "So sweet," he whispered under his breath, hugging his sides tightly and shaking his head.

* * *

"He's an artist?" Sora's mother hummed, tucking a group of hair together and tightening it against her head with a pin.

"Weeeell… You could say," Sore frowned thoughtfully, chewing on his bottom lip in an attempt to form his thoughts into words.

Sora nodded, lacing his hands in front of him. Riku's bed was set next to Sora's in his room, waiting for the night to come. "He drew the painting for Kairi's birthday, that's how we met," he grinned, shrugging once.

"And you said he lives on his own?" the woman inquired, cutting another slice of apple and popping it into her mouth.

Sora nodded once more. "He lives on his savings and the money he makes from drawing," he reached his hand out, cupping it in a way to say he wanted some of that apple his mother was eating also.

"Sounds like a responsible boy," she chuckled, placing a couple of slices in Sora's hand. "Unlike someone here," she winked, discarding the remains of the apple into the trash bean nearby.

"Don't say that because it's not true," Sora huffed, pursing his lips with clear discontent.

"Is it? Who's dirty socks have I found on the carpet last time I cleaned your room?" the woman shook her head, sounding rather amused. "And did I mention yet you forgot to wash the windows after I asked you twice this week already?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I'll do it next week. I had a lot on my mind! And I was just about to pick up the socks you know, I wouldn't have left them there…"

"At least not for the whole week, just for a couple of more days," his mother snickered, imitating Sora's tone of speech and shaking her head. "Ah, doesn't matter, Shkoda. Dinner should be ready now, help me set the table until your friend comes?" she clapped her hands together, standing up and heading the kitchen.

"Mmhm," Sora grinned, following suit and waiting for his mother to take out the dishes for him to put on the table.

"Oh, I hope that you cleaned the room from all the empty snack bags you left there, I doubt Riku would like knowing his friend is a little pig," the older brunette mentioned offhandedly, handing Sora a stack of plates.

"Yes, in a matter of fact, I did," the youth huffed, scrunching his nose. "See? I am responsible!"

"Good for you," she chuckled. "Now let's see if it lasts and maybe then you'll start tidying up your place without me nagging you on a regular basis," she snickered, reaching Sora some knives and forks to arrange on the table also.

Sora rolled his eyes and quietly placed the cutlery next to the plates.

"Sora, your friend is here," the woman mentioned quietly, placing a pile of napkins in the center of the table and tapping Sora's shoulder once.

"Riku!" the young teen grinned, quickly setting the last set of silverware he had in hand and making a beeline to the silver-haired artist standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," Riku chuckled softly, crossing his hands behind his head as Sora stopped right in front of him.

"Just in time for dinner," Sora announced proudly and spun around.

"Do you have problem with beef?" Sora's mother asked from the kitchen, pressing a scorched wooden spoon to her lips and sipping its contents.

"No problem as long as it's cooked," Riku chuckled, following Sora to the table.

"Well then, in that case, a few minutes more and you'll have dinner," the woman announced, taking off her apron and hanging it on a hook near the fridge.

"By the way, will dad be in time for dinner?" Sora hummed, leaning on his elbows and drumming his fingers against the tabletop.

"He'll be home late today," the woman sighed dejectedly. "He has some business dinner, so he said he won't be eating with us tonight," she paused briefly. "Still, I made a lot of food."

Sora snickered. "No biggie, I promise I'll eat it tomorrow."

"Oh, what would have I done without you, Shkoda?" Sora's mother mock sighed, placing a deep porcelain dish with floral decorations and a matching ladle in the center o the table.

"Would you rather have plain rice or rice with mushrooms as your side-dish, Riku?" she asked politely as she took Sora's plate and poured some stew into it.

"Mushrooms," Riku confirmed, lacing his fingers and leaning his palms on top of the table.

Sora sighed inwardly. His mother might be a nice woman, but she could be quite the critic when she came to it. Although she wouldn't actually forbid Sora from seeing someone he considered a friend, or maybe even more than just it, she wouldn't save back nasty glares and fleeting comments about her displeasure.

So he prayed.

* * *

**A/N:** Soon. Soon the real plot will begin, I promise!

Sorry, couldn't find any translationPlease support us by using Babylon search engine


	10. Sweetest little hours

_**A/N:**_ I am a total Hetalia junkie now. And I love Lithuania. So when I discovered I had three Lithuanian readers I cooed joyously. Thank you, thank you Lithuania for being so adorable.

On another note, I am yet again sorry for the long wait. I hope I can publish another chapter before I am recruited. And to all those who have been wondering about the 'tragedy' tag... Well, I can't say much, it's up to you and your speculations, I'm keeping the story's plot line a secret. Thank you again! All my readers, and my wonderful beta, and my dear, dear old friend whom I love to no end. It's been over a year now since I started writing EFTS, and I hope it takes much less than a year to finish it! We're behind the middle of the story now, so hopefully, it would turn out nice like I wish it could.

Much loves, much affections. KH is not my own.

* * *

Sora placed another dry plate into the cabinet upon wiping it dry. "So, did he pass?" he asked, trying to mask his nervousness by busying himself with drying a washed glass.

"He's a nice boy," Sora's mother hummed, reaching some another clean plate. "A bit tense though," she mentioned. "It feels as if he was really trying hard to say the right thing."

"He is a bit hesitant about opening up," Sora smiled to himself. "But if he gets to hang around some more, I'm sure he'd get used to you and have no problem saying what really is on his mind."

"Well, if you say so," the woman chuckled, closing the tap and wiping her wet hands. "Finish drying those and you're free for tonight," she smiled, making her way to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of juice. "Here's for you and Riku, in case you two get thirsty. Dad might sleep on the couch tonight so I wouldn't want the two of you to be bothering him, okay?"

Sora nodded once and placed the last plate in its place on the shelf.

"Night, Mom!" he grinned, hugging the woman tight and kissing her cheek.

"Night Shkoda," Sora's mother chuckled, kissing his forehead briefly and taking her leave towards her bedroom.

The young male grinned and hung the towel in place, turning off the lights at his leave and rushing up the stairs to his room, where Riku awaited.

A few moments later, when Sora was finally in his room, watching Riku as he was picking at the small lint balls on the socks he borrowed from the younger male.

"Riku," Sora chuckled, closing the door behind him with a tiny grin.

"You're back," the other teen answered calmly, a matching smile gracing his face.

"Told you I'd be quick," Sora said as he sat on the bed next to Riku.

"True," Riku discarded the last ball from between his fingers and leaned his elbow on his knee.

"Say…. I was thinking," a small, somewhat hesitant voice came. "After you graduate… What will you do? Will you stay here? Will you go back to live with your parents?" Sora asked quietly, pursing his lips as he waited for the artist's reply.

"Probably move back," Riku swallowed uneasily. "I feel so much better being here but… One thing I did learn in the big city is that dreams are rarely fulfilled… At least not to the fullest," he sucked a long breath in and slowly let it do.

"It's because of the money…?" Sora guessed with a displeased grimace.

"Yeah," the artist snickered somewhat bitterly. "I hate it, but it's a fact, there aren't many options for me here… I doubt I could live off decorating coffee houses and selling commissions."

Sora nodded faintly and pressed closer to Riku. "Will you come to visit, after you leave back to Hollow Bastion?"

Riku's lips curled into a tiny smile. "Whenever I can. It would be hard to part with you," he allowed himself to place his hand around Sora's waist, pulling him into an awkward hug.

"So I won't be the only one that hurts when being apart?" the brunet grinned, easily pushing Riku's leg down flat against the bed and placing his own on the elder's lap.

"Obviously not," Riku smirked, ruffling Sora's hair lazily before locking his arms around the boy once more. "Sora," he whispered, leaning his forehead against the brunet's.

"Mm?" the younger male replied with a soft hum and placed his palm on Riku's knee.

"Can we turn the lights off?" the artist requested in a low tone, his cool nose pressing against Sora's ear.

Sora nodded once, sliding up on his feet and turning the lights off. "Should I open the window?"

Riku nodded.

The window was soon open wide, allowing the pale light of the moon and the stars spill over the frame of the two males sitting near each other on the bed.

"Should I lock the door?" Sora whispered, dragging the soft pads of his fingers against the smooth skin of Riku's hand.

"Please," the artist smiled, curling his toes briefly to help him contain himself. He wasn't really sure what was bound to happen that night, but the warm sensation forming in his stomach told him it couldn't possibly be bad.

With a dull clicking sound, the two boys were left alone in the quiet of the night.

"Earlier on the beach… You said you wanted me to draw you like I drew Namine," Riku murmured, falling back on the bed with his arms spread out wide.

Sora nodded once and crawled next to Riku on the join beds.

"Why?" the artist pondered aloud, inspecting the ceiling with his lidded eyes.

"Because…" Sora gasped. "I want to give you something… You could always look at… Remember me, and know it's yours only."

The artist kept quiet for a long moment. "Sora…" he chuckled finally, rolling on his stomach so he could lean on his elbows and look at Sora from above. "I'm not sure I deserve this gift…"

"You've made me so happy for the little time we knew each other," the brunet whispered, rising his hands up and tangling them in Riku's hair. "You made me realize so much, and appreciate what I have," he bit his lip then, pausing. "You gave me so much… I wish I could repay you somehow… With my trust."

Riku leaned his forehead against Sora's. "You're a miracle, you know…? Making me feel… So good with myself," good enough to forget his far from pleasant experiences of the past, at least for the night.

Sora grinned. "Isn't that part of the whole thing? Of being lovers?"

The older male chuckled and pulled his shoulders. "Sometimes, I guess."

"Hey… Sora," Riku murmured after a few long moments of comfortable silence where the two teens relished the soft sounds on the night.

"What is it?" the youth replied slowly, fingers shifting through Riku's clean, silky hair.

"You think our hearts are beating in unison now?" the artist asked in a whisper, a light blush coating his cheeks and ears.

"In unison why?" Riku blinked, leaning his head against Sora's hand.

"Because," Sora explained quietly. "I thought… That maybe if we were more than just friends at heart…" he paused. "If we were lovers… Maybe we would get so close… Our hearts would start beating together…"

"…Perhaps," Riku answered quietly after a long moment of silence. "That would be… Kind of sweet," he added after another small pause.

Sora smiled gingerly and tangled his fingers within the long strands. "Do you think that's a proof of true love?"

"Might be," the older male snickered softly. "After all, I guess we just melted into our current situation… I never once thought your feelings for me might be fake," he whispered, taking Sora's hand in his and planting tender kisses on his knuckles.

The brunet blushed fondly and hunched his shoulders. "Me too… You're so mature, sweet and accepting it's hard not to fall for you…" he murmured. "On the other hand… You treat me with special care. I'm the only one that gets to know your feelings and secrets, as well as see your soft side."

Riku snickered and averted his gaze bashfully. "True enough, I guess," he sighed, leaning lower to press a feather light peck to Sora's warm cheek.

"Say… Riku," Sora pondered aloud, frowning as he attempted to turn his words into phrases.

"I'm listening," the elder hummed, shifting so he would lie next to Sora under the huge fleece blanket they shared.

"If… You were ever to meet Namine again-.." the brunet began, only to be cut short by the other male a few moments later.

"Nothing," Riku muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and warping his arms protectively around Sora's shoulders. "Nothing would happen…" he repeated in a softer tone. "Namine is… In the past now. She's where I would like her to stay, at least for now."

Sora rolled on his side and looked at Riku curiously. "Does it still hurt? The memory?"

"Obviously, yes…" Riku swallowed, uneasy feeling registering in his throat. "I… Don't like being alone for too long," he admitted in a gasp. "So it was a big decision for me to move here on my own," he took a shaky breath in. "At first, when I just arrived, I tried calling her few times each day, but she wouldn't answer, so I had to talk to my parents and some of my other friends instead but…"

"But?" Sora licked his lips once, scooting closer to Riku.

"But it wasn't the same. Nobody could understand me like Namine did, I couldn't just tell my other friends about my frustrations. They didn't know how to say the right thing just like Namine did…" Riku bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few deep breathes in.

"Although… I have you now, it still hurts when I think about her," he breathed out, leaning close to Sora and pressing their foreheads together. "You're so warm and accepting that sometimes I have to ask myself if you're for real…"

The brunet smiled back at him and kissed his nose. "Heh.. It's up for you to decide.."

"I'd like you to be," Riku smiled, scrunching his nose slightly.

Sora shrugged once. "Then I will be, for you."

The artist sighed with content and raked his hands through Sora's spiky hair. "You're so beautiful…."

Sora chuckled and shook his head. "Look who's talking," he whispered back at him, allowing the pads of his fingers gently graze against the back of Riku's hand.

"I don't care about myself all that much," the older teen admitted, toying with the loose strands.

"You should," Sora laced his fingers with Riku's and squeezed them lightly. "I wouldn't like you to get carelessly hurt…"

"Well, if you insist," Riku chuckled and bit his lip shyly only to plant a delicate kiss on Sora's lips a moment later. "Hey… Wouldn't like you to get hurt either…"

The youth grinned and scooted closer. "I'll try my best," he sucked a deep breath in, returning the light peck.

"Hey… Sora…" Riku murmured in a somewhat husky voice.

"What is it?" the brunette licked his lips and slid their adjoined fingers down to the level of their chests.

"Remember when we talked on the phone, and I told you to imagine me being there….?" the older breath out, looking at Sora with expectation.

Sora nodded back at him, cheeks drenching in a soft shade of red.

"I'm here now," Riku smiled, snaking his hands around Sora.

The youth chuckled bashfully and placed his knuckled hands against Riku's broad chest. "True," he said quietly and slipped his eyes shut. "What are you going to do about it, though…?"

Riku tugged Sora closer and pressed his warm lips against is forehead. "Hold you as close as I can."

Sora gasped and bit his lip. "I never knew you could be so sweet…"

"I never knew it either," Riku smirked against Sora's forehead.

The brunet grinned and slid his hands around Riku's neck. "So will you hold me tonight, like you promised me on the phone?"

"I was meaning to ask that," Riku whispered back at the boy, soft lips moving against warm skin. "Would you… Like me to touch you that way?" he said with a quiet, reassuring tone.

Sora nodded once. "Not too far… I'm still scared but.." he bit his lip, smiling. "I would… Like to show you more of me…" he breathed out shyly, cheeks reddening to a shade of a ripe tomato.

Riku frowned with thought. "More of you?" he pondered aloud, aligning his hand with Sora's waist.

The brunet sighed and swallowed, placing Riku's hand on his own hip. "I'll let you touch wherever you want… Almost," he explained in a bashful tone.

Riku actually smiled at that. "You could always tell me where to stop, you know…"

Sora nodded eagerly, scooting closer to Riku and pressing his nose against the older teen's chest. "I will, trust me," he chuckled, allowing his fingers to slowly brush over Riku's back.

The artist hummed with content and rubbed Sora's side with the pads of his fingers. "May I call you Sunshine when we're alone?" he snickered, tracing his thumb in a curved line against Sora's ribcage.

The youth huffed softly and leaned his forehead against Riku's collarbone. "When we're alone," he agreed and pressed his hands to Riku's chest.

"Obviously," Riku grinned, allowing his index finger to draw incoherent shapes over Sora's chest and shoulders. "I wouldn't want anyone else to know how I call my own treasure…" he whispered. "It's our own secret…"

Sora mewed and hunched his shoulders, his face feeling warm against Riku's firm chest.

"I'll hold you dear like the sun itself," the artist promised quietly and moved his fingers to Sora's nape, rubbing the knuckle of his index finger back and forth against the sensitive skin.

"Rikuu…." Sora whined softly, rolling his head back, "It tickles there!" he gasped and sucked a deep breath in through his parted lips.

"That's the whole idea," Riku chuckled and kissed the corner of Sora's mouth. "Doesn't it feel good though?" he smiled, flattening his hands against the back of Sora's neck.

The brunet sighed with ease and looked up at Riku, face skeptical. "How..?"

"Well…" Riku pursed his lips. "Something like… This…" he breathed out, planting a delicate kiss on Sora's earlobe.

Sora bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut, "Rikuu…" he whimpered quietly, folding his knees slightly.

"Nn?" the artist pondered as he gave the lobe another kiss, a longer, more persistent one.

"It's… Ah… A… Bit… Overwhelming…" Sora muttered in a single breath, pressing flush against the older boy.

"You'll get used to it," Riku insisted, smiling against Sora's ear before turning to rub his nose against the curve of Sora's ear.

The brunet let a soft mewl and folded his limbs in a vain attempt to contain himself. Riku was almost too much for him and his inexperienced body. "Riku," he whined again, swallowing the small knot of nervousness and excitement that was forming in his throat.

"I… It's.. My first… Time like this…" Sora bit his lip and curled his fingers around Riku's cotton shirt.

A throaty, thoughtful hum escaped the artist's throat. "I… Kind of expected that," he whispered, his arm curling comfortably around Sora's waist.

The brunet eased some and squeezed his eyes shut, releasing Riku's shirt in favor of pressing his knuckles against his warm cheeks.

"Better?" the older male assumed with a faint, though content smile.

Sora nodded once, shifting to lye more comfortably next to Riku. "A lot," he admitted, shrugging shyly and leaning his forehead against the other male's chest. "Could you stop with the ear thing though? It's a bit… Scary, when you do that."

Riku chuckled softly, cupping Sora's cheek. "I could hold back for now," he assured Sora and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Thanks," the youth breathed out and relaxed his body.

"Hey… We have all the time in the world, right?" Riku snickered. "I'm sure you'll get over your fears someday, with little persuasion…" he winked at Sora and ruffled his hair.

Sora shifted uncomfortably, cheeks turning into a shade of a juicy cherry.

"Sora… I was just kidding," Riku sighed, kissing the boy's forehead and easing back on the bed. His hands were now loosely locked around Sora's back, cradling the smaller teen close to him.

Sora relaxed again, smiling and pressing his lips against the center of Riku's chest. "Heartbeat," he stated, his hands already snaking under Riku's shirt and tugging it up gingerly.

Riku smirked, unwrapping his hands from around Sora's form and helping the boy slip the shirt away from him.

"And I like your smell, too," the brunet whispered offhandedly, inhaling the fresh, salty smell of Riku's skin before kissing it shyly and pressing his ear and cheek to the broad, welcoming chest.

Riku swallowed and tangled his hand in Sora's hair. "I'm glad you do," he snickered, relishing the feeling of the springy spikes under his fingers.

Sora made a small sound as he leaned into the familiar touch. "You've had lovers before me, didn't you?" he asked in a small voice, feeling a small part of him regretting he asked the question.

"I did," Riku answered simply, his fingers treading still through the brunet's unruly mane.

Sora sighed quietly, pressing closer to Riku in a somewhat possessive manner.

"They never got too deep under my skin," the artist added a few moments later, his teal eyes wandering to the room's low ceiling. It gave the place a domestic atmosphere, he decided.

"How about me?" Sora's gaze crawled up and his eyes filled with expectation.

"You…" Riku chuckled, shifting so Sora was now lying flat underneath him. "I don't even know where to begin. You are a special case all over," he hummed with a low voice, his palm drawing Sora's bangs back from his forehead.

"You reach so deep in without even trying," the artist chuckled, shrugging once. "You're a natural talent, you make everything feel different."

"Just like Namine?" Sora murmured, albeit somewhat bitterly.

"Nothing like her," Riku decided a moment later, leaning his weight on his elbow as he reached his hand out to place flat on Sora's chest. "Where she made me feel uncomfortable with myself, you made me relax and… Just enjoy," he confessed with a lopsided grin.

Sora raised his chin to look at Riku's hand, his mouth hanging slightly open. A small sound escaped his throat before he rolled his head back and looked at Riku's lidded eyes. "You can't be serious," he smiled, reaching his hands up to wrap around the elder's neck.

"Dead serious," the artist smiled back, pressing his forehead down against Sora's.

The brunet hummed and slipped one hand down Riku's shoulder, to his chest, where it came to halt. His fingertips were spread out like a fan, each pad connected to a different patch of war, bare skin, feeling the quick pulse drumming underneath.

"It seems you are," he let out a small breath he had been holding and slipped his eyes shut. "It feels nice, your quick heartbeat."

"It's yours you know," Riku whispered, his own hand caressing Sora's chest with slow, circular movements.

A small grin sneaked to Sora's face, making the artist's breath hitch slightly.

"And you do hold me dear like the sun itself," the youth decided, turning his hand so now the back of his palm was laying against Riku's smooth chest.

"I could offer nothing less to you," Riku murmured, his nose pressed against Sora's.

"Then… Could I hold you like the moon?" Sora chuckled quietly, his voice not louder than a whisper.

"I would be endlessly grateful if you did," Riku breathed back at him, his own eyes closing. His lips ghosted over Sora's, leaving a slim trail of warm air behind.

"You could be my guiding light when everything is dark," Sora smiled, pressing the tip of his lips against Riku's. "My eyes when I cannot see…"

The other male smiled, cradling Sora's jaw and pulling it up lightly for a kiss. "You… Could be my warmth and inspiration… My clear blue sky… And soft purple sunrise…"

Sora's lips parted against Riku's, sipping the warmth offered. His head was swimming and body light. "'kuu," he murmured in between kisses, his back arching up against Riku's form.

"Mm…?" The older male groaned back at him, toned hands rolling up and down Sora's back.

"Lo… Love…" Sora mewed at him, his fingers digging against Riku's shoulders and tiny, blunt nails leaving shallow marks as they sank in.

"I… Love you too," Riku gasped, pulling back and licking his wet lips with a goofy grin.

"Why?" Sora grinned, opening his eyes once again to lock gazes with Riku.

"I just told you why," Riku snickered, poking Sora's cheek with his knuckle.

"So?" the youth teased back at him, his grin widening and two small dimples forming on his cheeks.

"So just go to sleep," Riku snorted, kissing the tip of Sora's nose and rolling off him to lay close to his side.

"Perhaps," Sora decided, sucking a deep breath in and rolling on his side to face Riku. "Wouldn't it be nice… If we could live in our own place?" he blushed, pursing his lips shyly.

"Are you sure?" Riku blinked. "Living together requires a lot of compromising," he pointed out, frowning.

"I know," Sora smiled. "And I didn't mean live together… As of now. I could spend a few nights over," he decided. "And when we feel closer, I could spend some more time, right?"

"…I guess," Riku's expression softened into that of affection. "It's a nice thought, Sora," he chuckled. "Plus, it would make me get rid of some bad old habits."

Sora cooed and warped his arms tightly around Riku's built form. "It could be something to dream about…" he chimed, smiling.

Riku sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Sora's head and humming a quiet, calm tune.

"Sleep tight, Riku," Sora smiled, his own eyes slipping shut with a tiny, sheepish yawn.

"Sweet dreams, Light," Riku murmured back at him and cradled the smaller brunet between his arms.


End file.
